ÁNGEL 4: PROCESO DE ADAPTACIÓN
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Siguiendo la serie de undersea experience, este fic describe qué pasó justo después que Ángel saliera de debajo del mar. Este fic contiene OMC. Atención este fic contiene spank / nalgadas/ castigo corporal paternal sino es de su agrado por favor elija otros fics que no contengan. Fic de 28 capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

- **Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**(Liam entró en el hotel como un ciclón, Ángel estaba en su despacho y salió al oír a Liam. Liam al ver a su padre se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó bien fuerte, Ángel lo abrazó también y le empezó a darle besos**) ¡Papi, has vuelto! ¡Has vuelto! ¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no estabas muerto!**

- **Hola mi cielo, te echado muchísimo de menos, campeón ¿y tú me has echado de menos?**

- **Claro que si papi** (dijo Liam dándole un achuchón todo lo fuerte que él podía a su padre).

- **¿Te has portado bien estos tres meses?**

- **Siiiii** (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

- **¡Liaaaaam!** (Un Giles casi sin aliento entró en el hotel)

- **¡Ey Giles, Cuanto tiempo!**

- **Que bueno tenerte de vuelta** (dijo tirándose en el sofá) **Y tú, pequeño demonio, cuantas veces te he de repetir que no salgas corriendo ¿Quieres perderte?**

- **O venga Giles, es mi casa, me conozco Los Ángeles como la palma de mi mano **(dijo Liam intentando sonar como un hombrecito).

- **Jovencito, ya hemos hablado de…**(empezó a amonestarle Giles pero Liam no le hizo ni caso)

- **¿Papi donde has estado? Me has traído algo** (Fred no pudo más que reír al oír a Liam).

- **Ey campeón, deja un poco a papá, que aun está cansado del viaje. ¿has merendado?** (dijo Fred)

- **Noooo, ¿hay crema de cacahuete y mermelada?**

- **Y oreos** (dijo con una sonrisita)

- **¡Oreos! ¡Oreos!** (empezó a saltar Liam).

- **Venga vamos que te daré algo de merendar, mientras tu papi habla con Giles y se ponen al día.**

- **Valeee** (dijo dándole un abrazo rápido a su padre) **papá, no dejes que te convenza de lo contrario, he sido muy bueno** (y salió corriendo a la cocina, tras Fred. Ángel no pudo más que reír)

- **¿Tan terrible? **(dijo Ángel levantando una ceja)

- **No jajaja** (dijo Giles sonriendo**) es un angelito, como su padre. Solo lo de siempre, pataletas para acostarse, para bañarse, par comerse las verduras y el pescado y para hacer los deberes.**

- **¡Jajaja! Cuando dijiste como un angelito casi pensé que me lo habían cambiado. ¡Siempre con el NO o con el DESPUES en la boca! ¡Si ese es mi chico! Muchas gracias Giles, gracias por cuidar de él mientras estuve fuera.**

- **No tienes ni que mencionarlo, sabes que ese mocoso es especial, es el hijo de Buffy y es como un nieto para mí.**

- **Lo sé, pero igualmente gracias** (dijo agradecido de verdad) **¿y mi otro chico?**

- **¿Connor?** (preguntó extrañado Giles, porqué Connor no había estado con ellos)

- **No, uno más alto, más viejo, más teñido.**

- **¿Más molesto?** (dijo Giles y Ángel asintió) **ah ese otro chico...Jajaja. No quiso venir con nosotros en el taxi. Dijo que un amigo suyo iba a ir a buscarlo, que ya nos encontraríamos aquí. **

- **¿un amigo suyo? **(arqueó la ceja Ángel)

- **Si, eso mismo pensé yo, pero como iba con Liam, no quise hacer más preguntas. Por cierto ¿cómo va con Connor?**

- **Bueno…estamos estableciendo las bases.**

- **¿Tan mal, eh?**

- **Es terco como una mula.**

- **Otro Ángel, jajajaja**

- **Grrrrr**

- **En serio, Ángel, si necesitas más tiempo con el chico, sabes que me encanta tener a Liam conmigo.**

- **No, somos una familia y debemos empezar a comportarnos como tal.**

- **¿se lo vas a decir?**

- **Si, no quiero más secretos de los que ya hay.**

- **No creo que Liam de saltos de alegría cuando se entere. Ya sabes como es nuestro pequeño angelito cuando se trata de su papi.**

- **Si, pero…esos dos parecían bastante conectados.**

- **¿Estaba conectados porque Connor fingía estarlo o porque realmente lo estaban?** (Giles no estaba muy seguro que Ángel estuviera acertándola, no quería que Liam pudiera verse metido en medio de una batalla campal entre esos dos).

- **Solo estaba confuso, Holtz le ha envenenado el entendimiento. Pero ahora las cosas están claras.**

- **¿Seguro?** (dijo Giles alzando una ceja)

- **Si, Giles, Liam no corre peligro, si es eso lo que te preocupa.**

- **Papá, papi** (Liam salió corriendo de la cocina y se tiró sobre su padre).

- **Ey, campeón ¿ya merendaste?**

- **Siiii ¿Y Conn?**

- **Arriba, en el apartamento. **

- **¡Genial! He estado jugando con tío Spike y me ha enseñado un par de trucos, yo a darle una paliza. Esta vez ganaré yo.**

- **No hay videoconsola.**

- **¿Qué? ¡Que le pasó! ¿la robaron? Papi tienes que descubrir quien se la llevó **(Liam dijo aterrado al pensar que alguien les había robado lo más preciado de todo el Hotel, la videoconsola)**.**

- **Hijo, tranquilo, tranquilo…no le ha pasado nada a la videoconsola, la he llevado al trastero.**

- **¿Por qué? ¡Si he sido bueno! Me porté bien, hasta me comí las acelgas, díselo Giles, díselo** (tirando del brazo de Giles y a punto de llorar)

- **Tranquilo, campeón, me la llevé arriba, porque no quería interrupciones.**

- **Pero la volverás a traer ¿verdad? **(dijo Liam muy alterado, a punto de entrar en una crisis existencial)

- **Claro que si, pero no hoy. Primero quiero tener una reunión con mis chicos. Las cosas van a cambiar un poquito por aquí.**

- **¿A qué te refieres? **(preguntó inocentemente)

- **Que pienso estar más con vosotros.**

- **¿si?** (aquello le encantaba, porque le encantaba pasar tiempo con su padre)

- **Si, campeón. A partir de ahora, voy a estar más por vosotros. Menos niñeras y más papi.**

- **Bien** (dijo dándole un abrazo bien fuerte y sonriendo de punta a punta**). ¿Y podremos ir a Disneyworld?**

- **Jajaja cuando tengas vacaciones de la escuela.**

- **Promételo **(alargándole el meñique)

- **Lo prometo** (cruzando los meñiques)

- **¡Me voy a Disneyworld! ¡Me voy a Disneyworld** (Liam gritaba mientras saltaba y corría por todo el hall del hotel. Liam de repente empezó a correr hacía las escaleras)

- **Ey, campeón ¿a dónde vas? **(preguntó Gunn)

- **A decirle a Conn que nos vamos a Disneyworld**

- **Liaaaaam he dicho cuando te den vacaciones en la escuela, y Connor está descansando** (dijo Ángel)

- **¡Valeeee ¡Son las cinco de la tarde papá, estará fingiendo dormir para no hacer las tareas!** (dijo haciéndose el listillo. Liam acabó de subir las escaleras que subían a la primera planta. Ángel se levantó para ir detrás de su hijo)

- **¿La misma habitación de siempre?** (preguntó Giles)

- **Si, la 112, ya está preparada, nos vemos luego más tarde. **

- **Ok.**

- **¡Conn!** (Liam saltó en el sofá donde estaba Connor estirado viendo una película)

- **Hola Liam** (dijo con una media sonrisa)

- **He vuelto, te dije que papá volvería, te lo dije ¿a qué te lo dije?**

- **Si, lo dijiste** (dijo forzando una sonrisa).

- **¡Papá es indestructible!**

- **¿Quién es indestructible?** (preguntó Ángel al entrar en el apartamento)

- **¡Tú! Ves no estaba durmiendo jajaja papá cree que aun eres aquel bebé llorón y cagón jajaja bueno…un poco si**

- **Ey** (dijo agarrándolo y empezando a hacerle cosquillas) **¿a quién estás llamando tú bebé llorón y cagón, enano?**

- **Jajaja nooooo papi ayuda, ayuda jajajaja** (Liam se retorcía de risa, las carcajadas del crío llenaban el salón).

- **Connor deja a Liam, no quiero tener que llevar el sofá a tapizar** (Connor dejó de hacerle cosquillas a su hermano).

- **Conn ¿sabes qué?**

- **No, enano, di.**

- **Papá me va llevar a DisneyWorld.**

- **¿Disneyworld?**

- **Si, es un sitio super genial. Es un parque de atracciones donde…**

- **Sé lo que es DisneyWorld, no estoy tan fuera de circulación. **

- **Jajaja pues me va a llevar ¿A qué si papi?**

- **Si, cuando os den las vacaciones de la escuela iremos los tres.**

- **¿Nos den? ¿Conn también irá al cole?**

- **Si, aprobó las pruebas de acceso, justito, pero aprobó **(dijo mirando a Connor que pensó que una vez aprobada las pruebas su padre se lo repensaría y le dejaría en paz. Pero Connor estaba descubriendo que por desgracia no era así. Ángel una vez tuvo los resultados de las pruebas de Connor y supo que podría asistir a la escuela como el resto de chicos de su edad, no tardó ni un segundo en matricularlo en uno de los mejores institutos de la zona) **así que a partir del lunes, los dos de nuevo al cole. **

- **¿qué?** (exclamó Connor que aquello le pillaba de nuevo).

- **Te he matriculado en la St. James, ya te dije que iban a cambiar muchas cosas por aquí, se acabó las clases particulares y la academia, a partir del lunes, serás como cualquier chico de tu edad.**

- **Pero papá, y si aparece algún monstruo y me necesitáis.**

- **Hijo** (Ángel interrumpió a su hijo, sabía que Connor no iba a dar saltos de alegría con el asunto de ir a al escuela, y mucho menos cuando le dijera que las cazas se verían reducidas, muy muy reducidas), **hablaremos de eso esta noche. Ahora, porque no ayudas a tu hermano a poner sus cosas en su sitio, de nuevo.**

- **Si, papá** (dijo Connor, que desde que su padre regresara de los confines del océano intentaba complacer a su padre y a todos en todo lo que estaba en sus manos)


	2. Chapter 2

El resto de la tarde fue muy agradable, Liam parecía que estuviera colocado, tanta excitación en el cuerpecito de un chico de 9 años. Pero era normal, llevaba tres meses lejos de casa. Sin saber si su padre estaba o no estaba vivo y lejos de todas sus cosas y amigos. Ángel pidió pizzas para cenar, cosa que fue el deleite de sus dos chicos y cenaron junto a Giles. Que puso al día de las últimas novedades de la scooby band y de los últimos 3 meses de Liam. Aunque se llevo un par de regañinas, Ángel estaba tan contento de volver a ver a su pequeño Liam, que no quiso darle más importancia. Además sabía que Giles ya se había hecho cargo de lo que fuese. Al fin y al cabo Giles había estado junto a Lam y Buffy en los primeros 3 años del niño y un poco después de la muerte de Buffy se quedó con ellos para hacer la transición más fácil para el niño. Tras cenar, Giles se quiso retirar con la excusa de estar agotado por el viaje, pero lo que realmente quería era dejar un poco de intimidad a la familia para que trataran sus cosas.

- **Buenos chicos, bajemos a mi oficina, hemos de hablar.**

- **¿Tu oficina?** (Liam se puso muy tenso, porque eso significaba que su padre iba a reñirles, quizá incluso zurrarles. Liam pensaba que sería por no haber sido tan obediente como era de esperar con Giles).

- **Si, id bajando, yo tiro esto y bajo** (Liam miró a Conn y se encogió de hombros, Connor agarró con cariño a Liam por el hombro y lo llevó hacia abajo)

- **¿Tú sabes de qué va todo esto?** (dijo flojito Liam, con la vana esperanza que su padre no les oyera)

- **Si **(dijo muy serio)

- **¿Y bien?** (dijo Liam que odiaba cuando su padre o los adultos se ponían en plan misterioso)

- **Es por lo de estos 3 meses.**

- **Si, ¿hazme un tráiler?**

- **¿No prefieres esperar a qué llegue papá y te lo cuente él?**

- **¡Bah! Papá siempre se ponen en plan "azucarillo".** (Connor alzó una ceja porque no sabía a que se refería su hermano) **Ya sabes cuando habla con diminutivos, eufemismos y utiliza más giros que una noria, para explicar las cosas sin poder traumatizarnos. Jajaja. Cazamos demonios, vampiros y demás monstruos, como si nos pudiéramos traumatizar, jajaja. A veces es tan inocente jajaja Venga, dispara **(Liam hablaba como un mil hombres)**.**

- **Hace tres meses, padre, quiero decir Holtz fue asesinado, Justine, mi amiga, me dijo que había sido Ángel, que Ángel había matado a Holtz, y yo…**

- **¿Qué dice? No entiendo… ¿Qué tiene que ver ese idiota de Holtz? ¿Ellos se llevaron a papá?** (Liam empezó a inquietarse, en ese momento entró Ángel en la oficina. Miró a Connor, Connor le indicó con la mirada que lo dejara proseguir).

- **No** (dijo muy seco Connor mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa de su despacho para estar de frente a sus chicos pero a la vez cerca) **yo le encerré en un cofre y lo tiré al fondo del océano, que es donde ha estado los últimos 3 meses.**

- **¿Qué?** (Liam se quedó mudo durante unos minutos, su cara iba pasando por todas las emociones) **maldito hijo deputa** (Liam se lanzó contra a su hermano y empezó a darle puñetazos y patadas. Ángel tuvo que separarlo ya que Connor no hacía nada para defenderse y Liam estaba jugando duro).

- **¡Liam, para!** (ordenó Ángel mientras lo sujetaba fuerte)

- **Él, él, él, te odio imbécil, te odio** (dijo llorando Liam) **ojala nunca hubieras vuelto de aquella estúpida dimensión** (Liam gritaba e intentaba librarse del agarre de su padre para volver a pegar a su hermano)

- **Liam, para, ya está bien. Connor estaba confundido.**

- **Me da igual, le odio, pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver, papi** (dijo llorando amargamente)

- **Liam yo…**(dijo Connor con lágrimas en los ojos)** yo lo siento.**

- **¿Lo siento? ¡Lo siento! Se supone que eras mi hermano, se supone que nos querías, era todo mentira, eres un mentiroso, te odio, no quiero volver a verte nunca más, ¡vete! ¡vete de aquí!** (gritaba Liam)

- **De acuerdo** (dijo Conn destrozado y se fue hacía al puerta)

- **Connor, ni se te ocurra dar un paso más. Liam siéntate y cálmate** (Ángel dijo en un tono muy severo).

- **Pero papi, él**

- **Lo sé y ya lo hablamos tu hermano y yo, y ahora ya están las cosas claras. Tú hermano ha comprendido que soy su padre y que lo quiero, que somos su familia. Y a partir de ahora, vamos a empezar de cero, vamos a construir partiendo de cero nuestra relación. Y es por eso de esta reunión.**

- **¡Yo no quiero ser su hermano nunca más! Él es malo** (dijo Liam muy enfadado).

- **Ninguno de mis hijos es malo, no quiero volver a oír eso. Connor estaba confuso. Pero ya no. Y nosotros somos su familia y vamos a estar unidos, para lo bueno y para lo malo.**

- **Porque tú lo dices ¿no? ¡No puedes obligarme a quererlo!** (dijo Liam)

- **No, no puedo. Pero eso no será necesario, porque tú ya quieres mucho a tu hermano. Ahora estás muy furioso con él, y estás en tu derecho. Pero no por eso va a dejar de ser tu hermano y tú vas a dejar de quererlo, así que Liam, siéntate ahí, estate quietecito y escucha lo que voy a decir. Y eso va por ti también Connor** (Connor se volvió a sentar en la silla, Liam se cruzó de brazos y fulminó a su hermano) **¿Liam?, ¿atiendes?** (pero Liam seguía mirando a su hermano con cara de perro rabioso) **¡Liam!** (en un tono de voz más sombrío)

- **Si, vale, escucho** (dijo de muy malos modos y echándose hacia a tras y poniendo aun más morros)

- **Muy bien** (Ángel se sentó sobre su mesa frente a frente a sus dos hijos de nuevo). **Lo primero es pediros perdón por no haber sido el padre que ambos merecéis. Estos años, he preferido mirar a otro lado o descargar mis responsabilidades en otros** (miró a Liam y añadió) **en muchos otros. Pero se acabó, en estos 3 meses he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y recapacitar. Y a partir de ahora, solo hay un padre aquí, y ese soy yo. Estaré aquí siempre para vosotros. Ninguna caza y ningún trabajo se interpondrá entre vosotros y mi deber con vosotros. Estaré aquí para ayudaros, para escucharos y para acompañaros en todo lo que sea necesario. Se acabó las clases particulares en casa, se acabó ser distintos y sacrificarse. A partir del lunes me comprometo en que tendréis una vida llena y lo más normal posible. Voy a ser algo más que un padre nominal o un padre de un par de horitas al día, soy y seré vuestro padre las 24 horas del día los 365 días del año. Espero no fallaros nunca más. A ninguno de los dos **(Ángel se calló y se hizo el silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos Liam se abalanzó sobre su padre y se abrazó fuertemente. Connor se quedó mirándolos tímidamente. Ángel abrió su brazo derecho para que su hijo también se incorporara al abrazo. Y Connor después de dudar un instante se unió. Una vez estuvieron los tres abrazados, Liam se puso un segundo rígido**) Liam, como le pegues a tu hermano, te vas a la camita calentito esta noche.**

- **¿cómo?** (Liam se sorprendió porque era precisamente lo que iba a hacer justo antes que su padre abriera la boca)

- **Soy tu padre, hace mucho que nos conocemos. Y eso me lleva a la primera gran regla. NADA DE PELEAS. Nada de peleas, entre vosotros o conmigo. No más peleas ¿entendido chicos?**

- **Si** (dijo Connor sabiendo que sobre todo iba por él aunque en ese momento Liam pensara que solo iba con él)

- **Grrrr **(gruñó Liam)

- **No grrrr Liam es un "si, papá".**

- **Vale, pero que no se pase, porque no me fío de él.**

- **Ok, pero nada de peleas, y quiero oírtelo decir.**

- **Vale** (dijo rodando los ojos)

- **No "vale". Dilo, Liam**

- **Nada de peleas** (dijo a regañadientes Liam)

- **Eso es. ¿Connor?**

- **Nada de peleas **(repitió más dócil y educado Connor).

- **La segunda regla, a partir de ahora quiero saber en todo momento donde estáis, haciendo el qué y con quién** (los dos pusieron morros**) ¿entendido?**

- **Si **(dijeron los dos muy poco eufóricos y volviendo a sentarse cada uno en su silla)

- **Nada de peleas, nada de mentiras y nada de esconder más cosas.**

- **Si** (dijo Connor con una media sonrisa, Liam no estaba tan conforme con esas normas, solo esperaba que su padre solo estuviera así por estar bajo algún tipo de shock post-traumático y que en unas semanas se relajara como siempre).

- **Y eso me recuerda, que a partir de ahora quiero que tengáis una infancia normal, así que empezaréis la escuela el lunes, y os apuntaréis a alguna actividad extra escolar para relacionaros con más niños de vuestra edad y aprender más cosas. **

- **¿puedo ir a la misma escuela que va Tim?** (dijo Liam refiriéndose a un amigo del parque).

- **Creo que si, es la del distrito.**

- **Papá, yo…no creo que sea buena idea ir a una escuela, ya sabes, yo no soy de por aquí y los pocos chicos que he conocido de mi edad me han parecido todos unos capullos.**

- **¡Connor!** (Ángel riñó a su hijo) **Otra norma, nada de palabrotas o de palabras o gestos groseros.**

- **Lo siento** (dijo bajando la cabeza)

- **Y si, irás a la academia St. James. Allí harás lo que se supone que hace un chico normal de 15 años.**

- **Pero papá, yo no soy precisamente normal,**

- **Si no empiezas a relacionarte con chicos de tu edad, si que no lo serás nunca, ahora vives en esta dimensión, y en esta dimensión los chicos de 15 años van a la escuela.**

- **Pero…**

- **No me rechistes Connor, esto no es negociable, irás ala escuela, y la caza a partir de ahora, será supervisada.**

- **¡Qué!**

- **Ya me has oído. Solo irás a las cacerías que yo te de permiso participar.**

- **¡Pero…eso no es justo! ¡Yo soy el destructor! ¡Ese es mi trabajo!**

- **Tú eres Connor Ángel Galway y tu trabajo es ir a la escuela y hacerte un hombre respetable y de provecho. **

- **Pero, si yo jamás seré abogado, arquitecto, médico,… yo seré un cazador.**

- **Exacto serás, cuando seas mayor, ahora te centraras en ser un chico de 15 años feliz y despreocupado como cualquier chico de tu edad.**

- **Pero…**(volvió a protestar Connor)

- **No, Connor, no es discutible. ¡Iréis a la escuela y tendréis una vida plena, feliz y segura!.**

- **Pero…** (insistió de nuevo Connor)

- **¿Connor, he de recordarte que no estás en posición de discutirme?**

- **No, señor** (dijo bajando la cabeza. Liam se rió al ver a su hermano como un perrito con el rabo entre las piernas)

- **Liam, borra esa sonrisita. Porque también hay cambios para ti. A partir de ahora, tendrás una vida más ordenada. Unas rutinas, eso es lo que necesitas, eso es lo que necesitan todos los niños.**

- **Pero…**(esta vez fue Liam)

- **Shhhhh y empezando con las rutinas son las nueve, a la cama. Connor quédate ahí, voy a acostar a tu hermano y ahora regreso y acabamos de hablar tú y yo.**

- **Papá, solo son las nueve, nunca me voy tan pronto a la cama.**

- **Pues a partir de ahora si. A las nueve a la camita. **

- **Papá tengo 9 años, no 4 años**

- **Sé muy bien la edad que tienes, estuve cuando fuiste concebido **(Liam puso una mueca de asco) **y cuando naciste. Así que jovencito a la cama, nada de discutirle a papá.**

- **No tengo sueño es muy pronto**

- **Ya verás como una vez en la camita te viene el sueño rápido.**

- **Papá, por favor.**

- **Shhhhh Liam, a la cama ahora, o a la cama después de que te caliente el culete. ¿Está en tus manos o en las mías?**

- **¡Jooooo no es justo!** (dijo poniendo morros pero subiendo para el piso de arriba)

- **Ahora vengo, deséame suerte con ese pequeño terremoto** (dijo con cara de resignación)** mientras puedes guardar esos libros en su sitio**

- **¿castigo?.**

- **No, los sacaste tú el otro día, y no se ponen solos en su sitio.**

- **Ah, si**

- **Eso, "Ah, si"** (dijo con una media sonrisa y subió para acostar a Liam)


	3. Chapter 3

Como era de esperar Liam no se lo puso fácil, eso de irse a acostar siempre era un problema con Liam, y más si se trataban de solo las nueve de la noche. Pero Ángel era más cabezota que sus hijos si eso era posible, y se había propuesto que Liam se acostaría a las nueve y Liam a las once, durante los días de escuela y una hora más tarde los fines de semana. Al igual que se verían drásticamente reducidas las horas de televisión y videojuegos. Pero eso aun no se lo había comunicado, Roma no se construyó en un día. Ángel tras ponerse serio, logró que Liam se lavara los dientes y se pusiera el pijama y se metiera en la cama. Estuvo un rato leyéndole un poco del libro que estaba leyendo Liam en esos momentos. Aunque Liam le dejó claro que aquello era ridículo que tenía 9 años no 3, pero había echado de menos a su padre y no le discutió mucho, no esa noche. Esa noche le daría ese gusto a su padre. Ángel tardó más de lo que pensaba en lograr que Liam se quedara dormido, era un hueso duro de roer y la ingesta de tantos azúcares y refrescos con cafeína no eran de gran ayuda. Esa era otra cosa que quería cambiar, tanto Liam como Connor se alimentaba de pura porquería y sino fuera por su privilegiada constitución ya haría tiempo que habrían enfermado. Una vez Liam dormía profundamente, Ángel cerró el apartamento con la tarjeta electrónica, no quería que el niño escuchara lo que tenía que hablar con Connor. Al bajar vio a Connor sentado en su sillón, ojeando un comic con los pies sobre el escritorio, miró y todos los libros estaban en su sitio, al menos uno de sus hijos obedecía a la primera, aunque sabía que Connor estaba tan suave porque se sentía muy culpable por haberlo mandado al fondo del mar. Y tenía motivos para sentirse culpable, pero tampoco quería que se mortificara eternamente. Así que por ahora no diría nada, pero si eso duraba mucho más hablaría con su hijo al respecto.

**- ¡Ey Connor!** (dijo Ángel con una sonrisa).

**- Hola papá** (dijo sentándose de golpe bien y dejando el comic) **tardabas mucho y yo…**(dijo nervioso intentando justificarse)

**- tranquilo, Connor, hiciste bien. Tú hermano parecía no quererse dormir nunca** (dijo con una mueca de cansancio) **pero la próxima vez no pongas los pies sobre el mobiliario ¿eh?**

**- no, señor** (dijo carita de perro apaleado)

**- ¿qué te parece si charlamos un poco sobre el futuro?**

**- claro** (dijo aun asustado)

**- Hijo, primero quiero decirte que por mi parte todo está perdonado. Como te dije, borrón y cuenta nueva. No malos sentimientos entre nosotros ¿verdad?**

**- no, papá** (dijo forzando una sonrisita)

**- En ese caso, esa es mi silla **(Connor dio un bote y se levantó de la silla poniéndose todo colorado)

**- Era broma chico, tienes que calmarte un poco, Connor jajaja**

**- ¿Entonces me siento o no me siento? **(dijo desconcertado)

**-Mira, cuando esté yo, me dejas mi silla para mí, pero tienes mi permiso para sentarte cuando yo no esté ¿Qué te parece?** (Connor sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas que había enfrente del escritorio).

**- Bien** (Ángel se sentó en su silla y lo miró bien, Connor se parecía tanto a Darla, físicamente, pero podía ver todos los rasgos de su propio carácter en el muchacho).

**- Muy bien, Connor tienes 15 años, y sé que piensas que ya lo sabes todo de la vida. Pero en esta dimensión las cosas funcionan de otra manera. ¿Y no podrás negarme que eres nuevo aquí? **(Connor asintió con la cabeza) **así que sé que te va a costará adaptarte, pero sé que eres muy capaz. Y al principio quizás te parezca que soy un paranoico, sobreprotector y de más cosas que Liam seguro no tardará en compartir contigo, pero hijo…Tendrás que confiar en mi.**

**- yo confío, papá** (se apresuró a aclararle)

**- me alegra, porque muchas de las cosas que te voy a pedir no te van a gustar, pero vas a tener que confiar en mi y seguir mis direcciones** (Ángel no quería decir ordenes, no quería sonar como un sargento).

**- Entiendo **(dijo flojito)

**- Hijo no es un castigo por que me mandaste al fondo del mar. Esas cosas que te pediré, te las pediría aunque eso no hubiera ocurrido. No te voy a pedir ningún imposible, pero si que te pido que pongas algo de tu parte, ¡Yo voy a ponerlo todo!**

**- papá, intentaré hacer todo lo posible para no defraudarte.**

**- hijo, lo sé **(dijo mirándolo tiernamente), no tengo ninguna duda de eso (Ángel respiró profundamente y se armó de valor)**. A partir de ahora van a haber unas normas. Y las vas a cumplir, no quiero quejas, a medida que te hagas mayor esas reglas se harán menos rígidas, pero hay algunas que no. Te diré primero las que no** (Connor instintivamente tragó saliva): Primero: No más secretos y no más mentiras (Connor bajó la cabeza y asintió) Segundo: No volverás a poner tu vida o la vida de los otros en peligro.

**- pero **(Connor alzó la cabeza rápidamente y lo miró indignado), **no es culpa mía que Gunn sea un maldito prepotente, arrogante, marimandón hijo de…**

**- Cuidadito Connor, esa es otra norma que vas a tener que cumplir quiero que trates a todos los miembros del equipo y de la familia con respeto.**

**- pero él es el primero que me trata como a una mierda, soy mucho mejor guerrero que él, tengo mucha más experiencia que él, soy mucho más fuerte que él**

**- ¿te crees mejor que Gunn? **(arqueó la ceja Ángel)

**- si, lo soy **(dijo petulante Connor. Ángel abrió muchos los ojos).

**- ¡Vaya! ¡Menudo ego, hijo!**

- **No es ego, no voy a fingir falsa modestia, soy mejor que él, y tú lo sabes, si no lo dices es porque Gunn es tu amigo y quieres ser educado.**

**- No es cuestión de educación, hijo. Nadie es mejor que nadie.**

**- ¡Eso es una estupidez! **

**- ¿Perdón?**

**- Fred es más lista que yo, Cordie es más guapa que Willow, Liam es más gracioso que tú** (Ángel sonrió a eso**) y yo en combate soy mejor que cualquiera de ese atajo de…**(Ángel le lanzó una mirada muy peligrosa). **Soy mejor.**

**- Hijo, eres más fuerte, más veloz y puede que tengas más experiencia matando monstruos, pero hijo, nadie es mejor que nadie.**

**- como quieras **(dijo rodando los ojos)

**- ¡Como yo quiera "no"!, llevo mucho tiempo en este mundo y sé de lo que hablo.**

**- vale** (dijo con mucha actitud)

- **Hay una regla más que estará ahí sin importar la edad que tengas** (Connor frunció el ceño, a su padre le gustaban demasiado las normas). **Respeto.**

**- Papá yo te respeto.**

**- Así te será más fácil mostrarme respeto cuando hables conmigo o cuando estemos juntos. Y ese respeto se extiende a todos los miembros de la familia, y cuando digo familia, me refiero en sentido amplio, Connor.**

**- De acuerdo, no le faltaré al respeto a Gunn, aunque sea un arrogante, chulito y**

**- Connooooor**

**- ¿Qué? ¡No está aquí!**

**- Pero yo si y no me gusta que hablen así de la gente que quiero y aprecio.**

**- ¿Y la libertad de expresión?**

**- Podrás hacer uso de ella siempre que lo hagas de forma educada y respetuosamente.**

**- pffff**

**- Connor, en esto no claudicaré. **

**- ok, me portaré bien** (dijo cansado)

- **Más te vale, porque no creo en los padres/amigos, yo soy padre/padre. Y soy un padre de la vieja escuela. Espero mucho de tu hermano y de ti y no toleraré que me toméis el pelo ni que me desobedezcáis, mentáis, me faltéis el respeto o me ocultéis cosas.**

**- si, papá, eso ya lo has dicho. **

**- Ok, ahora las normas que quiero que cumplas por ahora, toma una hoja y un bolígrafo y apunta.**

**- ¿tantas?**

- **No, pero quiero que las tengas muy presentes, esta hoja se quedará aquí, como testigo de nuestro acuerdo.**

**- No es un acuerdo, si yo no tengo nada que decir.**

**- Es un acuerdo unilateral ¿Recuerdas? Aquí el padre soy yo, y yo soy él que toma las decisiones, así que apunta** (Connor se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y vio que hablaba en serio. Connor tomó un folio y un bolígrafo)


	4. Chapter 4

**- Ok, ahora las normas que quiero que cumplas por ahora, toma una hoja y un bolígrafo y apunta.**

**- ¿tantas?**

- **No, pero quiero que las tengas muy presentes, esta hoja se quedará aquí, como testigo de nuestro acuerdo.**

**- No es un acuerdo, si yo no tengo nada que decir.**

**- Es un acuerdo unilateral ¿Recuerdas? Aquí el padre soy yo, y yo soy él que toma las decisiones, así que apunta** (Connor se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y vio que hablaba en serio. Connor tomó un folio y un bolígrafo)

NORMAS PARA CONNOR ÁNGEL GALWAY:** (**empezó a dictar Ángel)

Quedan prohibidas las mentiras, los secretos, los embustes y las manipulaciones de cualquier tipo.

Mostraré el debido respeto y obediencia a mi padre y a mis mayores.

No pondré en peligro mi vida, salud o integridad física ni la vida, salud e integridad física de inocentes.

Siempre pediré permiso previo e informaré de mi paradero exacto y de las actividades que estoy llevando acabo.

Mantendré mi habitación y zonas comunes en orden.

Asistiré a todas las clases que imparta la escuela y las clases extras que necesite. Haré todas las tareas que la escuela u otros miembros de la familia me asignen. Y mantendré unas calificaciones decentes.

Mi horario será de Domingo a Viernes de 06:00 a 23:00, y en casa siempre antes de las 20:00. Los sábados no habrá un horario establecido, se hablará para cada ocasión.

No más peleas con ningún miembro de la familia.

Nada de alcohol, drogas, apuestas u otros actos ilegales.

Quedan absolutamente prohibidas las cazas en solitario.

**- Solo 10, ves a la fotocopiadora y haz dos copias **(Connor se levantó e hizo las 2 fotocopias)**. Una para tu habitación y otra para guardar en el primer cajón del taquillón de la entrada del apartamento. Esta se queda aquí abajo.**

**- papá, hay alguna de esas normas que no son necesarias.**

**- ¿En serio? **(dijo arqueando la ceja) **Porque a mi me parecen todas más que necesarias. Y no pienso discutirlas, soy tu padre, tu mi hijo. Ya sabes como va esto. Holtz te subió a la vieja usanza.**

**- papá, si, vale que Holtz me subió a la antigua usanza como has dicho, pero eso es porque estábamos en otra dimensión, aquí los chicos ya no se les trata así.**

**- Eso no me lo trago. Los padres siempre serán padre y los hijos siempre serán hijos.**

**- Además está todo eso de la escuela, aún no te he dicho si iba a ir.**

**- vas a ir. No es algo que te esté preguntando es algo que te estoy diciendo.**

**- no entiendo que perra te ha dado ahora con eso de la escuela.**

**- Connor, vas a ir a la escuela, de ti depende de cómo. Puedes ir de la manita de Gunn o Wes o por tu propio píe.**

**- Mientras pierdo el tiempo entre esas cuatro paredes, podría estar ayudando, ¡salvando vidas!**

**- Hijo, nos las apañábamos bastante bien antes que llegaras y continuaremos haciéndolo. Te ofrezco ayudarnos en los fines de semanas, pero hasta esa oferta se puede ver revocada si te pones muy terco con lo de la escuela. **

**- grrrrr** (gruñó y se cruzó de brazos dejando patente su disgusto y se dejó caer en la silla. Ángel no pudo evitar ver las similitudes entre sus hijos a pesar de haber crecidos separados)

**- Conooooor** (en tono de advertencia).

**- Las obedeceré** (dijo molesto**), pero no estoy nada de acuerdo con ellas.**

**- Por ahora me conformo con eso. Pero por si acaso se te pasara por la cabecita pensar que puedes desobedecerlas te informo que soy un gran defensor de la disciplina como método de educación.**

**- ¿A qué te refieres?**(Preguntó Connor aunque tenía una idea bastante aproximada de lo que su padre quería decir con eso de disciplina)

**- Que no quiero tonterías Connor, si no obedeces te verás con el culo al aire y sobre mis rodillas tan rápido que no te dará tiempo a asimilarlo hasta que tu trasero empiece a sufrir por tus errores. ¿Me he explicado ahora bien?**

**- No soy ningún niño **(le dijo clavándole la mirada con cara de pocos amigos)

**- ¿En serios quieres discutir con un tipo de casi 300 años sobre si eres un crío o no?**

**- ¡Pero eso no es justo!**

**- Si tan maduro te crees, te sugiero que empieces a actuar como tal y no tendrás que verte en tan penosa posición.**

**- ¿Liam también tendrá normas?**

**- ¡Oh, si! Unas muy parecidas, con alguna cosita más, pero si tendrá normas y si no las obedece él ya sabe lo que le espera. Pero no te preocupes tanto por tu hermano y preocúpate más por mantener tu trasero lejos de problemas ¿entendido?**

**- si, señor **(dijo ya cansado de esa charla), **¿Puedo irme ya?**

**- Si, puede. Es más, ya va siendo hora que te vayas a acostar**(Connor miró el reloj de pared del despacho aún faltaban 30 minutos para las once de la noche. Connor estuvo apunto de decirle algo, pero sabía que su padre no estaba de humor, y decidió no rechistar y obedecer. No quería probar los métodos de disciplina paterna de Ángel tan pronto)**. **

**-ok, buenas noches, papá**

**- Subiré en un rato para darte las buenas noches, hijo **(Connor lo miró extrañado pero realmente la charla lo había agotado y no quería hablar más así que subió hacia el apartamento)

Ángel y su familia ocupaban el apartamento 101-103, en la primera planta del Hotel, en el pasado habían sido 2 suites presidenciales. Pero un año después de morir Buffy, cuando finalmente pudo traerse a Liam para Los ángeles, Ángel decidió unir las 2 suites y remodelarlas. Y ahora aquello era su apartamento. El apartamento continuaba con la apariencia de apartamento de hotel pero era su hogar, tenía dos habitaciones enormes, con un cuarto de baño privado cada una. Ángel se quedó con el dormitorio interior que era un poco más pequeño, pero cuyo vestidor y cuarto de baño eran más grandes. El cuarto de baño de Ángel tenía un amplio jacuzzi, una bañera antigua, un plato de ducha e incluso una pequeña sauna. Y el dormitorio de los niños era muy grande, con dos camas grandes, una larga mesa que iba de punta a punta de una de las paredes y que servía ahora de escritorio. La habitación de los chicos en vez de moqueta tenía el suelo de madera y alfombras, tenía toda una pared de grandes ventanales de cristales dobles blindados (con cristales protectores de los rayos V, por supuesto) que daban a una terracita. Pero siempre permanecía cerrada electrónicamente porque Ángel temía que Liam pudiera caer por la terraza o alguien pudiera irrumpir dentro y llevarse a su pequeño. El cuarto de baño contaba con un plato de ducha de esos con masaje, una bañera sencilla, un inodoro y una larga pica con dos lavamanos. Después estaba el gran salón comedor, que apenas utilizaban, solo la parte del sofá y la televisión. Y una pequeña cocina con barra americana, donde hacían todas las comidas y reuniones. Cuando Connor nació, Ángel pensó en hacer otra ampliación, pero enseguida apareció Holtz y se lo llevó. Y a su regreso, bueno, Ángel no había querido forzar más las cosas, y solo puso una cama más en la habitación de Liam, a la espera que el chico se sintiera más cómodo y poder hacer las cosas más definitivas. Y lo que había sido algo provisional, se había acabado convirtiendo en la mejor decisión. Porque aunque Connor no entabló lazos con nadie, excepto Fred, si que hizo buenas migas con Liam. Bueno, discutían mucho pero ¿a caso no discuten todos los hermanos?. Y Ángel había descubierto que le gustaba tener a sus dos chicos juntos.

Al cabo de 40 minutos Ángel subió al apartamento y entró en la habitación de los chicos, Liam como siempre dormía a pierna suelta y con medio cuerpo destapado con esa carilla de angelito travieso que era tan adorable. Ángel lo volvió a arropar y le acarició la mejillita, Liam ya tenía 9 años, y cada vez tenía menos de niño pequeño, pero aun tenía esa boquita carnosa y eso ojos grandes y brillantes llenos de curiosidad y bondad. Liam era su viva imagen, no podía negarlo y eso le llenaba en el orgullo de padre. Pero tenía el carácter alegre y desenfadado de su madre, y aquello le hacía aun más feliz. Liam era un niño normal de 9 años, si que tenía una constitución distinta y sabía de la existencia de todo tipo de monstruos, pero en el fondo seguía siendo un niño normal que se ilusionaba con una vista a DisneyWorld. Y no hay nada que le hiciera más feliz a Ángel.

Ángel se giró y fue hacia la cama de Connor, Connor seguía despierto con la pequeña y tenue lucecita que alumbraba el libro que estaba leyendo. Y aunque Connor en cambio era físicamente como su madre, tenía todo el carácter de su padre. Ángel podía reconocerse a si mismo, de una u otra forma, en sus dos hijos.


	5. Chapter 5

**- Hijo, deja ya eso** (refiriéndose al libro) **es tarde, es hora de dormir.**

**- Quizás si cierro los ojos amanezca con una estaca clavada en el corazón** (dijo echándole una mirada a Liam)

**- Liam sabe muy bien que no se clavan estacas a la gente. Solo a los vampiros malos** (dijo sabiendo que su hijo podía oírles). **Así que deja el libro, fuera luces y a dormir…los dos **(añadió con malicia. Liam se incorporó al darse cuenta que su padre sabía que ya no estaba durmiendo. Que culpa tenía él de tener los sentidos tan bien desarrollados).

**- papi, ¿y si es él el que me juega una jugarreta mientras duermo?** (Dijo Liam con cara de estar aun enfadado pero, un enfadado muerto de sueño. Connor bajó la cabeza, el chico tenía motivos para odiarlo. Pero a él le caía bien Liam y no le gustaba que el chico lo mirase con esa cara de odio) **¿No sé? ¿Cómo enviarme al fondo del mar y hacerle creer a todos que no sabe nada y que está haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarme?**

**- ¡Liam!** (rugió Ángel)** quiero que quede una cosa bien clara, ese tema es entre tu hermano y yo. Solo entre nosotros dos. Y ya lo hemos hablado y solucionado** (dijo en un tono severo Ángel)

**- A mi también me mintió.**

**- Y te ha perdido perdón por ello, Liam. Y si se trata de mentiras, mejor dejas el tema ¿eh?** (sabiendo que su pequeño tenía una imaginación portentosa y que muchas veces se dejaba llevar por ella).

**- ¡yo jamás haría algo tan horrible como mandar a alguien a pudrirse al fondo del mar, y mucho menos a mi padre!**

**- me alegra oír eso, Liam. Pero no quiero peleas. Connor es tu hermano, se equivocó, actuó mal y tienes razón hizo algo horrible. Pero las familias, perdonan, las familias están a tu lado pase lo que pase, y las familias se quieren sin importar lo mucho que la cagues** (Liam bajó la cabeza sabía que su padre tenía razón pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer. No solo estaba enfadado con Connor por haber intentado quitarle a su papi sino porque se sentía traicionado, porque Liam había creído al 100x100 en Connor). **Son pasadas las once y media, luces fuera y a dormir **(dijo muy serio Ángel. Le quitó el libro de las manos, le dio un beso en la frente a Connor y le apagó la luz de lectura. Después fue a darle un beso en la frente a Liam y lo acabó de arropar, una vez más, y le dijo al oído) **A dormir cowboy, mañana será un largo día y te necesito al 110%, papi te quiere, mi pequeñín. **

**- Buenas noches papi.**

**- Buenas noches niños** (y salió dejando la puerta un poco abierta porque a Liam no le agradaba la plena oscuridad. Cuando Liam oyó la puerta del apartamento cerrarse, se destapó de nuevo y se abalanzó contra su hermano intentándolo ahogarlo con sus propias manitas, Connor le sujetaba las manos para evitar que lo estrangulara).

**- ¡LIAM, PARA!**

**- NOOOOO, Tú me quitaste a PAPÁ. Primero tuviste que nacer para estropearlo todo, papá y yo estábamos muy bien solos, después te dejaste raptar por ese tonto de Holtz **(Connor estaba flipando "se dejó raptar" ¡era un bebé que pretendía su hermano que hubiera hecho él contra Wes, Holtz y Justine!)** y papá solo vivía para encontrarte, y cuando regresaste él solo tenía ojos para ti, ¡el hijo pródigo había vuelto a casa! **(Liam le decía con rabia mientras intentaba apretar con más fuerza, pero Connor era más fuerte, tenía 15 años, él 9, y Connor era hijo de 2 vampiros, él solo de uno) **Y no tuviste suficiente, tenías que quitármelo del todo, ¡tuviste que enviarlo al fondo del mar!¡Te odio!, ¡Te odio! ¡Eres un podrido, Connor!**

**- Liam, suéltame, si papá sube, se enfadará contigo y te castigará.**

**- ¡Me da igual!**

**- Quizás a ti te dé igual, pero a mi no. No quiero que papá te castigue por algo que tienes razón **(Liam dejó de apretar en ese instante, pero seguía con sus manos en el cuello de Connor. No estaba acostumbrado que le dieran al razón). **Liam tienes razón, tienes derecho a odiarme, lo que hice fue horrible y jamás podré compensároslo, lo sé. Pero ya has oído a papá, no quiere que nos peleemos, porque sino él…(**Connor no quería decir que les daría una zurra, sonaba tan estúpido)

**- La emprenderá con nuestros traseros **(dijo con una mueca de disgusto).

**- Eso es. Y aunque yo me lo merezco, tú no. así que vuelve a la cama y acuéstate, porque papá esta noche no tiene caza, no se a que ha abajado pero no ha ido muy lejos, aun puedo olerlo.**

**- ¿Puedes olerlo? **(preguntó aluciando Liam)

**- si ¿tú no? **(preguntó aluciando Connor)

**- está claro que mis sentidos arácnidos no son tan buenos como los tuyos. **(dijo un poco triste).

**- pensé que…**

**- ¡No**! (dijo con rabia)**yo no soy como vosotros! Soy más fuerte, más rápido y mis sentidos están más desarrollados, pero no tantos como los de papi, y por lo visto que los tuyos** (Eso si que cabreaba a Liam que veía que jamás sería tan fuerte como su padre o su hermano).

**- ¿Liam?**

**- si** (dijo con morros)

**- lo siento.**

**- ¡cállate!** (le soltó Liam y se fue corriendo a su cama y se tapó con la colcha hasta el flequillo).

**- ¿Liam?**

**- ¡que me dejes! Es tarde y si papá se entera que aun estoy despierto me las cargaré** (sin ni siquiera destaparse).

**- Liam ¿Cómo es ir a la escuela?** (Connor sonó entre triste y preocupado. Liam se destapó de golpe, y encendió la luz de lectura de su cama y miró a su hermano. Le sorprendió que Connor de 15 años le preguntara cómo era eso de la escuela. Pero Connor en muchas cosas era como un niño de un añito, no entendía cosas tan sencillas como la escuela, lo maratones de cine, ser fan de una serie o persona, el placer de hacer una travesura y no ser descubierto, etc. Y Liam se dio cuenta que esa sería una de las únicas oportunidades de ejercer de hermano mayor de Connor, como su padre le dijo cuando Connor nació).

**-Las clases no molan, y los profes la mayoría tampoco, pero el señor Johansen de segundo, molaba mucho. Pero, ¿sabes que Connor?, la escuela mola por una cosa. Allí hay un montón de niños, y algunos son realmente guays. Y puedes hacerte amigo de ellos, y jugar con sus juegos, e ir a sus casa y te ríes mucho** (Connor puso una mueca de disgusto porque no estaba interesado en hacer amigos para nada). **Además cuando he podido ir a la escuela ha estado super bien, porque papá no está todo el rato encima de ti. Y si te portas mal no te dan cachetes, solo te mandan tareas extras, te mandan cara la pared o te echan fuera de clase. Y solo si eres muy malo llaman a papá, pero entonces si que estay en un lío de pelotas.**

**- Liam habla bien **(le riñó sin darse cuenta). **Entonces papá hablaba en serio con eso de que vaya a la escuela ¿no?**

**- si, y esa es una de las cosas que papá se pone más serio. Más vale que no llamen de la escuela a casa…te lo digo por propia experiencia **(poniendo una mueca de dolor. Connor tragó saliva). **Tranquilo ir al cole es la parte fácil, lo chungo es los exámenes y los deberes…Yo odio las clases de lenguaje y ciencias sociales. Y papá no me deja participar en ninguna clase de educación física o deportes, porque ya sabes** (Liam le dijo haciendo musculitos)** nadie de sabe que somos especiales **(Dijo triste Liam y Connor asintió, entendía muy bien porque su padre quería que nadie supiera de sus cualidades especiales)**.**

**- ¿Y hay alguna manera de no ir al cole sin que papá se entere?**

**- si y se llama hacer campana o hacer novillos y si te pilla papá está muerto.**

**- si me pilla papá **(dijo casi susurrando pero Liam lo escuchó).

**- Connor, papá siempre se acaba enterando, no sé como lo hace, tiene una especie de superpoder y sabe cuando le mentimos o le estamos ocultando algo o nos hemos portado mal **(dijo poniendo morros, esa era una característica de su padres que Liam encontraba muy molesta).

**- Bueno a mi no se me pilla tan fácilmente, soy bueno en **(dijo haciéndose un poco el chuilito, pero Liam lo cortó con cara de odio)

**- Si eres bueno fingiendo ser quien no eres, lo sé **(dijo con resentimiento y se volvió a apagar la luz y se volvió a tapar con al colcha hasta las cejas. Connor se dio cuenta de que Liam no solo no olvidaría jamás lo que le había hecho a su padre sino que estaba bastante lejos de perdonarlo aun. Connor apagó su luz de lectura también y se tumbó por completo intentando dormir aunque fueran unas horas)


	6. Chapter 6

Esa misma noche, unas horas más tarde mientras los niños ya dormían, llegó Spike al Hotel. Fue directo a su habitación la 105. Aún estaba colocando sus cosas en la cómoda cuando Ángel entró.

- **¿Qué tal el vuelo?**

**- ¿Tú qué crees?, el niño quería tomar el primer vuelo disponible, así que tuve que viajar en la bodega del puñetero aparato ese, y tuvimos turbulencias grrrr.**

**- Lo siento **(dijo con una media sonrisa) **¿Cómo que has tardado tanto en llegar? **

**- Tenía unos asuntos pendientes.**

**- ¿Unos asuntos pendientes?** (arqueando la ceja)**Más vale que eso asuntos pendientes no tengan que ver con apuestas, Spike** (dijo sonando muy amenazador)

- **¿Y qué tal el verano?** (cambiando de tema) **Me han dicho que has hecho una especie de crucero ¿no? **(dijo riendo)

- **Algo así** (dijo riendo también)

- **Ese muchacho tuyo, el destructor de pañales, nada más verlo supe que era un chico con muchas posibilidades, jajajaja** (Ángel se puso serio) **Nos pasó a todos la mano por la cara jajaja ya me caía bien pero…¡venga Ángel! Tienes que reconocerlo el chico es bueno. Nos engañó a todos, y la idea esa de enviarte a podrirte el resto de la eternidad bajo el mar, ¡es buena! ¡Joder, Ángel! ¡Digna de su padre!**

**- Spike, no quiero que lo alientes. Lo que hizo estuvo mal. ¡Soy su padre! Y dio por sentado que Holtz y Justin le decían al verdad, a pesar que des de que regresará me esmerado a demostrarle que no soy el monstruo del que Holtz le hablaba. Le abrí las puertas de mi casa, de mi familia, de mi corazón**

- **Que bonito Ángel** (haciendo como que lloraba conmovido por las palabras de Ángel para burlarse de él) **¡Venga ya! No me jodas que no estás impresionado, el muchacho es bueno. Joder. No solo es bueno peleando, y sabes el super guerrero hecho mortal, sino que también es listo como el hambre. ¡Tío, para engañarnos a todos de esa manera durante tanto tiempo, joder, hay que ser algo más que solo músculos! **

- **Spike, ¿en serio esperas que dé botes de alegría porque mi hijo es un genio maquinando traiciones?.**

**- Yo lo estaría, vale que lo de que tu propio hijo intente deshacerse de ti no hace mucha gracia y probablemente de ser yo su padre, ahora mismo Connor estaría bastante muerto, pero eso no le quita mérito a su hazaña** (Ángel respiró hondo) **engañar a un tipo de casi 300 años y aun atajo de cerebritos, jajaja ¡Que carajo! si hasta me engañó a mi, con esa carita de cachorrito perdido ¡Hay que joderse con el destructor de pañales!**(dijo con orgullo). **¿Por cierto que le hiciste?**

**- ¿Cómo que le hice?**

**- Me refiero a ya sabes…**(Spike lo miró buscando complicidad) **está claro que no le distes una palmadita en la espalda y le dijiste "buen trabajo, hijo". ¿Tiene aún todas sus extremidades?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que las tiene! Hemos hablado. Todo ha quedado aclarado, ahora sabe la verdad y he decidido que estaré más por los niños, quiero decir, no voy a dejar el trabajo ni nada eso, pero a partir de ahora mi prioridad son ellos.**

**- Conmovedor **(dijo arqueando la ceja y haciendo como que no le creía ni media palabra).

**- Spike, hablo en serio. A partir de ahora voy a ser mucho más padre para Liam y voy a empezar hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades con Connor. **

**- Ok **(dijo para darle la razón y que lo dejará ya. No le intensaba entrar una discusión sobre paternidad y mucho menos con su sire). **Me voy a quedar una temporadita, creo que vas a tener las manos llenas con esos dos. Liam ha llegado ya a la adolescencia.**

**- Liam tiene 9 años, Spike**

**- Pues debe de ser un niño precoz ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ha empezado a discutirlo todo, tenía a Giles frito.**

**- Giles dijo que no le había dado mucha guerra, bueno lo normal**

**- Giles es un santo. No me mal interpretes, me encanta que el chico los tenga bien puesto, nadie le toserá a ese niño, pero hasta mi me cargaba con su "¿Por qué tu lo dices?"o su "a mi no me mandas, yo hago lo que quiero" o mi favorita "pffff" acompañado de unos adorables ojos en blanco. **

**- Supongo que no llevó tan bien como pensaba el hecho que yo desapareciera y que...**

**- Ángel, lo siento tío, pero no creo que tuvieras nada que ver con ese nuevo cambio de personalidad de Liam, se hace grande, ya no es aquel cachorrito de ojos grandes que se te pegaba como una lapa y te pedía que lo hicieras volar más y más alto. **

**- Bueno, igualmente tenía planeado hablar con él mañana durante el desayuno. Aunque yo lo he visto como siempre.**

**- ¿Se sabe algo más de Cordelia?**

**- Nada, lo mismo que sabíamos hace 2 días. Está en otro plano.**

**- ¡Mujeres, lo que llegan a hacer para llamar nuestra atención!**

**- jajaja, Lorne está en ello ¿Te pondrás con él?**

**- Preferiría algo más físico **(guiñándole el ojo. Ángel sonrió).

**- No lo dudo. Pero necesito a mi mejor hombre en esto.**

**- Si crees que por regalarme el oído voy a hacer lo que quieras…**

**- Por favor Spike, es Cordelia.**

**- Vale, pero lo hago por Cordelia no por tu penoso intento de hacerme la pelota.**

**- Gracias** (dijo Ángel con una amplia sonrisa).

**- Ey, pero quiero una tele grande en esta habitación, esta es ridícula.**

**- Ya lo hablaremos** (dijo yéndose par su apartamento)

**- Ey no huyas cobarde jejeje **(dijo Spike riendo y acabó de guardar sus cosas en la cómoda. Ángel no había sido hasta ahora capaz de hacerse cargo del todo de Liam, y eso que el niño era un amor. Y Ángel ahora pretendía hacerse cargo no de uno sino de dos granos en el culo. Por nada del mundo se iba a perder eso)


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente como siempre Liam fue el primero en despertarse, y correr hacía la cocina para desayunar. Ángel en cuanto escuchó a su cachorrito trastear en la cocina salió de su habitación.

- **¡Buenos días cowboy!**(dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza) ** ¿Qué tal dormiste?**

- **Bien, ¿hay Lucky Charms?**

- **No, capt'n crunch** (abriendo uno de los armarios de la cocina y sacando la caja de cereales)

- **Yumieee, los tomaré con yogurt de arándanos, no, no, no, mejor con el de cereza.**

- **Me temo que aun no he hecho la compra, pero hay leche.**

- **¿con chocolate?**

- **No** (dijo con una media sonrisa pero serio).

- **No me gusta la leche blanca **(poniendo morros)** ¿Hay cacao?**

- **Si, pero te tomarás los cereales con la leche sola.**

- **Pero papá, a mi no me gusta.**

- **Tomas demasiados dulces Liam.**

- **No, ¡que va! **(dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morros)

- **A partir de ahora vas comer más equilibrado.**

- **¡Jo! ¿Pero que tenéis todos con que coma equilibrado?¡Giles igual! Que pesados, joder!**

- _Plaff_ (Ángel le dio una fuerte palmada en el trasero)

- **Auuuuu** (sobándose el culo mientras miraba atónito a su padre)

- **No quiero oírte hablar así nunca más Liam Ruppert**(dijo Ángel muy serio)**.**

- **¡Me has pegado!**

- **Y si vuelves a mostrar unos modales tan atroces lo volveré a hacer. Ahora discúlpate y ve a lavarte las manos, vamos a desayunar todos juntos.**

- **¡Pero si me acabo de levantar!, no me he ensuciado aun** (dijo indignado mostrándole las manos. Ángel le echó una de sus miraditas de padre a punto de estallar)**Lo sientoooo, papi** (dijo molesto Liam)

- **Uno antes de sentarse a la mesa a desayunar, se lava la cara, mira esas legañas** (dijo negando con al cabeza), **se lava las manos, no sabes donde han andado por la noche** (Liam puso los ojos en blanco)**y se viste. No es domingo así que nada de desayunar en pijama.**

- **¿Des de cuando?**

- **Des de hoy.**

- **Jo papá, a mi me gusta desayunar en pijama, ya me pondré la ropa después, así se resbala el cuenco o salpica algo no me ensucio.**

- **Y si tienes cuidado tampoco, ve a lavarte la cara y las manos y a vestirte.**

- **Bufff** (resopló Liam y se bajo de taburete y volvió a su habitación. En ese momento Giles y Spike entraron en el apartamento de Ángel).

- **¿Cereales o tostadas?**(preguntó Ángel a giles, indicándole que tomara asiento)

- **Tostadas y un café** (dijo Giles riendo porque había oído la discusión de Liam con su padre)

- **Yo quiero tortitas **(dijo Spike sentándose a la mesa)

- **Ahí tienes la sartén** (le dijo Ángel)

- **Grrr que mal anfitrión eres Ángel**

- **No es ser anfitrión cuando es tu casa.**

- **Tan gruñón ya de buena mañana** (dijo tomando una bolsa de sangre del refrigerador y sirviéndosela en una taza del mago de OZ y poniéndola a calentar en el microondas).

- **Al menos no soy él único que opina que Liam toma mucho azúcar **(dijo Giles, sentándose a la mesa)

- **Si, voy a encargarme personalmente que ese chico tome sus 5 raciones de fruta y verdura.**

- **Eso no te va a resultar fácil. La única verdura que le veo comer sin rechistar son las patas fritas jajaja**

- **Ummmm patas fritas ¿Hay patatas fritas, Ángel?**

- **Spikeeee eres un vampiro, no comemos.**

- **Pues éste vampiro quiere unas patatas fritas, creo que había una bolsa en el congelador.**

- **Pon una mano en mi congelador y te la corto, Spike. Los niños van a tomar sus cereales y su fruta. Y tu te beberás esa sangre, y no pienses que no me he dado cuenta que has agarrado la mejor sangre que tenía, y Giles tomará su café y sus tostadas ¿paté o mermelada?**

- **Solo mantequilla, gracias** (contestó Giles. En eso que salió Connor de la habitación)** asearse primero **(le dijo apuntándole con el dedo amenazante) ¡**y fuera ese pijama!.**

- **Esto no es un pijama **(dijo ofendido Connor)

- **Dormiste con ello, es un pijama, fuera, a la mesa se sienta uno decente.**

- **Si, papaaaaaa** (dijo rodando los ojos y volviéndose a meter dentro de la habitación)

- **¡Detrás de las orejas también! **(gritó Ángel)

- **¡Vaya ángel! Me has dejado impresionado **

- **Si, hablaba en serio cuando dije que iba a cambiar, que me iba hacer cargo de los chicos, pero esta vez de verdad.**

- **Me alegra oír eso, quizás así Liam, no me suelte más eso de "pues papi no me obliga a… " o "pues papi me deja".**

- **Pues papi a partir de ahora les va a obligar a… y no les va dejar hacer todo lo que les venga en gana.**

- **Has tardado lo tuyo, pero bueno…ya se sabe nunca es tarde para hacer las cosas bien jajaja **(dijo Giles bebiendo de la taza de café que justo Ángel el acababa de servir)**.**

- **Oh venga chicos Liam no es tan tremendo, solo es un chico que tiene claro lo que le gusta y lo que no le gusta hacer **(dijo Spike)**.**

- **No siempre podemos hacer lo que nos gusta **(Ángel le clavó la mirada a Spike como si hubierza dejado de hablar de los niños y ahora hablara de él)**  
**

- **¿Porqué no?** (dijo Spike mirando a Ángel con una sonrisa burlona)

- **¡Porque no! ¿qué pasa Spike también debo tener una charla sobre lo que está bien y lo que está mal contigo?** (dijo molesto Ángel)

- **No, por dios no, no más charlas** (dijo levantando las manos en son de paz).

- **Pues pórtate bien, a veces eres peor que los niños** (dijo negando con la cabeza)

- **Si, mami**

- **Spiiiiike** (dijo en un tono muy peligroso)

- **Ok, me portaré bien, jajaja **(en ese momento volvieron a salir los chicos de su habitación, los dos aseados y vestidos) **Ey, si es mi amigo el destructor ¿O ahora deberíamos llamarte el "sumergidor"? **(dijo Spike alegremente cuando vio a Connor, Ángel dio un bufido y se pasó ambas manos por la cara).

- **HOLA Spike **(dijo Connor dejando patente que la presencia de Spike no era de su agrado) **Buenos días Giles.**

- **Buenos días Connor, buenos días Liam** (dijo Giles)

- **Ven aquí, campeón **(diciéndole a Liam para que se sentara sobre sus rodillas)** ¿no te comieron las chinches?** (dijo Spike poniéndole muecas muy graciosas)

- **Jajajaj no. Vieron tu fea cara y se asustaron jajaja**

- **¿A quien llamas tú feo?, ¡Mocoso!** (y empezó a hacerle cosquillas)

- **jajaja papi papi ayuda jajaja**

- **Spike deja al niño en paz, se va a mear encima y se acaba de poner la muda limpia.**

- **¡Papa! **(dijo rojo de vergüenza).**¡Tengo 9 años!**

- **Venga a la mesa todos a desayunar. Connor ¿Qué quieres tostadas o cereales?**

- **Tostadas.**

- **¿Mantequilla?** (Connor asintió)** ¡ok, dos de tostadas y una de cereales, marchando!**(Ángel se puso a preparar el desayuno, en breve aquello se había convertido en la típica cocina de una familia normal, con comentarios, risas, gruñidos del típico no madrugador, ruido de cubiertos contra los platos, etc.) **Ayer tuve una charla con tu hermano sobre lo que espero de él a partir de ahora. Liam, las cosas para ti también van a cambiar.**

- **Pero ¿por qué? Yo no hice nada malo.**

- **Tú no hijo, fui yo quien lo hizo todo mal. He desatendido mis deberes como padre demasiado tiempo y ya es hora que vaya asumiendo mis responsabilidades. A partir de ahora sois mi prioridad y siempre estaré aquí para vosotros, me voy a involucrar más. Pasaremos tiempo de calidad juntos, hablaremos todos los días, os ayudaré con las tareas de la escuela, estaré siempre para cualquier cosa que necesitéis **(Liam sonrió)**.**

- **Y ahora viene la parte de las normas **(dijo Connor guiñándole el ojo a Liam).

- **Si, hijo **(dijo en un tono bastante molesto a Connor) **ahora viene la parte de las normas estás** (enganchando un folio con un imán en la nevera) **son las normas de Conn y éstas** (enganchando otro folio en la Nevera)**son las normas de Liam** (Liam se levantó de la silla y corrió a mirar).


	8. Chapter 8

- **Y ahora viene la parte de las normas **(dijo Connor guiñándole el ojo a Liam).

- **Si, hijo **(dijo en un tono bastante molesto a Connor) **ahora viene la parte de las normas estás** (enganchando un folio con un imán en la nevera) **son las normas de Conn y éstas** (enganchando otro folio en la Nevera)**son las normas de Liam** (Liam se levantó de la silla y corrió a mirar).

NORMAS PARA LIAM RUPPERT GALWAY:** (**empezó a leer Liam)

Quedan prohibidas las mentiras, los secretos, los embustes y las manipulaciones de cualquier tipo.

Mostraré el debido respeto y obediencia a mi padre y a mis mayores. No discutiré cuando se me diga que haga algo y no diré palabrotas ni haré gestos obscenos.

No pondré en peligro mi vida, salud o integridad física ni la vida, salud e integridad física de inocentes. Me tomaré las medicinas cuando las necesitas y me ducharé y pondré ropa limpia a diario.

Siempre pediré permiso previo y no saldré de casa si no es acompañado de papá o de un adulto responsable. Igualmente siempre informaré de mi paradero exacto y de las actividades que estoy llevando acabo.

Mantendré mi habitación y zonas comunes en orden. No dejaré mis juguetes, ropa, material escolar o zapatos por medio.

Asistiré a todas las clases que imparta la escuela y las clases extras que necesite. Haré todas las tareas que la escuela u otros miembros de la familia me asignen. Y mantendré unas calificaciones decentes.

Mi horario será de Domingo a Viernes de 06:00 a 21:00 . Los sábados no habrá un horario establecido, pero a más tardar a las 23:00 horas en la cama. Las horas de televisión y/o videojuegos quedan reducidas a una durante los días de escuela.

Nada de peleas con ningún miembro de la familia, eso significa que nada de insultos, burlas, golpes, arañazos, mordiscos, patadas u otros actos de violencia.

Nada de alcohol, drogas, apuestas u otros actos ilegales. No habrá caramelos, dulces, comida basura, bebidas carbónicas y con cafeína sin el previo consentimiento de papá o de algún adulto responsable.

Quedan absolutamente prohibidas las cazas.

- **¡Qué! **(chilló aturdido Liam y corrió a compararlas con las de Connor y se giró y le lanzó una mirada letal a Connor y después puso morros y se cruzó de brazos)

- **Te diré lo mismo que le he dicho a tu hermano. Si te portas mal o si rompes alguna de esas reglas lo vas a sentir mucho **(haciendo le el gesto de darle unas palmadas con la mano), **Liam. No creas que no me he dado cuenta que últimamente estás muy desmadrado.**

- **¿Yo? Él fue quien te envió al fondo del mar **(dijo gritando mientras apuntaba con su dedo a Connor) **¡Es a él a quien tienes que castigar no a mi! **(Liam estaba furiosísimo, eso de las normas era un coñazo, en casa de Giles había un montón y aquello era horrible, por eso le gustaba vivir con su papi, porque su papi lo quería y le dejaba hacer de todo, o casi).

- **Esas normas de ahí no son un castigo, están ahí para ayudarnos a todos**

- **¡Nooo!**

- **Venga Liam, en casa también había normas, y estás son muy sencillas **(le dijo Giles intentando razonar con el pequeño)

- **¡No, cállate, tú no eres nadie para…! **(Liam estaba tan enfadado que ni se daba cuenta lo que estaba diciendo, él adoraba a Giles, pero en ese instante estaba cegado por la rabia. Se sentía tratado injustamente)**.**

- **PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFF**(cuatro palmadas cayeron sobre el trasero de Liam) **Liam Ruppert, discúlpate ahora mismo con Giles. Eso ha sido muy grosero y estaba fuera de lugar** (dijo Ángel muy enfadado sin soltar el bracito de Liam).

- **Auuuuuuuuuubwuaaaaaaaaaaaa me pegaste auuuuuu me pegaste auuuuu te odio** (dijo Liam intentando zafarse de su padre y salir corriendo hacia su habitación)

- **PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF **(otras 4 palmadas cayeron y Ángel levó al niño que ahora lloraba en pleno berrinche hasta el rincón de la cocina)** te quedarás ahí quietecito hasta que te hayas calmado y estés dispuesto a pedirle perdón a Giles **(Liam estuvo en el rincón llorando con el corazón en un piño durante 5 minutos, después se fue calmando y finalmente decidió que no quería estar más en ese rincón como un niño de 3 años)**.**

- **Papi, ¿ya puedo salir de aquí? **(preguntó Liam intentando sonar muy educado)

- **¿Te has calmado?**

- **Si **(dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior)

- **De acuerdo, ven aquí **(Liam obedeció a su padre, Ángel lo sentó sobre sus rodillas y lo miró muy serio).

- **Lo siento Giles, no quise ser grosero contigo **(dijo de nuevo con lagrimas en los ojos)**yo te quiero mucho **( y saltó de las rodillas de su padre para darle un abrazo a Giles, todos sonrieron al ver la ternura del gesto).

- **Yo también te quiero mucho Liam, y por eso mismo te perdono **(dijo Giles sonriéndole tiernamente y dándole un beso en la cabeza)

- **Ahora que te has disculpado con Giles, volvamos a nuestra charla. Esas normas estás ahí para cumplirse y no son un castigo, pero sino las cumples, si que te castigaré. Y Liam sabes que papá cuando se tiene que poner serio, se pone serio.**

- **Pero antes no había esas estúpidas normas y nos iba bien, ha tenido que venir ese imbécil y estropearlo todo **(dijo otra vez furioso Liam)

- **PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF**(Ángel le dio tres palmadas)

- **Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

- **Ni palabrotas, ni rechistarme, ni faltarle al respeto a ningún miembro de la familia. **

- **Pero **(empezó a protestar entre sollozos Liam)

- **No hay peros, Liam. Si me desobedeces y no sigues esas normas, te calentaré bien el culete y si encima después de haberte portado mal me replicas te castigaré sin tus juguetes y sin ir al parque por insolente y respondón. **

- **Te odio **(dijo Liam a Connor) **esto es todo culpa tuya **(dijo llorando y corrió a su habitación)

- **Creo que ha ido bastante bien **(dijo Ángel con ironía tras oír el portazo del cuarto de los niños) **¿debería dejarlo solo un rato? **(le preguntó a Giles. Ángel necesitaba un consejo paternal).

- **Dale unos minutos, que se calme. Y después habla con él. Él sabe que las normas se ponen por su propio bien, solo que no quiere que tu se las pongas. Es un niño al fin de cuentas, aunque necesite de una rutina y de unas normas, no significa que eso sea de su agrado. Y aceptémoslo Ángel, para él es un gran cambio, hasta ahora vivir aquí era como ser el emperador de un gran reino y vosotros erais en vez de adultos al cargo sus súbditos. Hacía y deshacía a su antojo. No sabes lo que me costó que volviera a coger unas rutinas y que obedeciera** (Ángel no imaginó que Liam estuviera tan asalvajado)**. Por suerte, es un gran chico con un gran corazón y listo como el hambre, pero es un niño y es normal que solo quiera jugar y comer golosinas. Pero para eso estamos los adultos ¿no?**

- **Tan mal lo hice ¿no? **(dijo decaído)

- **No te voy a mentir, no creo que te hubiera llevado el premio al padre del año. Pero lo has mantenido en vida y moviéndonos en el mundo que nos movemos eso ya es una gran hazaña **(dijo dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda)

- **Ok, hablaré con él. **

- **Es tozudo como su padre.**

- **Lo sé, los dos me salieron tercos como mulas **(Connor miró a su padre con cara de ofendido)** no me mires así, tú el que más.**

- **Ey, yo no he dicho nada ¿porqué me las cargo ahora?**

- **Lo siento hijo, tienes razón acaba de desayunar y cuando hayan acabado lo recoges todo, yo iré a hablar con tu hermano.**

- **Vale, pero **(Ángel le echó esa mirada de padre que quiere decir "no me repliques, muchacho. Que se están rifando tortas y tienes muchas papeletas" pero por si Connor no lo había pillado Spike le echó una mano).

- **¿Oye Connor? Hay un sofá de la segunda planta que me gusta mucho ¿Por qué no me ayudas a llevarlo hasta mi habitación? Después ya recogerás los cacharros **(Connor lo miró extrañado, Spike era suficientemente fuerte para carretear con un sillón el solito) **Y así evitamos que tu padre te caliente el culete a ti también por bocazas** (añadió Spike viendo que Connor no se daba por enterado)

- **Ahhhhh**(dándose al fin por enterado)

- **Exacto lumbreras ahhhh**(dijo Spike rodando los ojos. Y los tres se retiraron, Spike y Connor a llevar ese sofá y Giles a hacer unas llamadas a la scooby band).


	9. Chapter 9

Ángel entró en la habitación de los niños y vió a Liam tirado bocabajo en la cama abrazado a su almohada llorando. Se sentó con cuidado en le filo de la cama y empezó a acariciarle la espalda para calmarlo, como cuando era bebé.

- **Hijo, Liam, escucha **

- **Sniff sniff nooo** (Liam sorbía los mocos y lloraba con hipo)

- **Venga campeón, mírame, quiero hablar contigo.**

- **No, tú me quieres pegar, pero yo no he hecho nada malo** (Liam se giró un poquito para mirar a su padre mientras le temblaba el labio inferior y estaba todo lleno de lágrimas).

- **Hijo, yo no quiero pegarte, es más detesto castigaros, pero no me lo estás poniendo fácil. Quiero ser un buen papá para ti, y aunque no lo creas los papás buenos, los que realmente se preocupan y quieren mucho a sus hijos, ponen normas para protegerlos y educarlos.**

- **¿Entonces sniff sniff antes no me querías?** (limpiándose los mocos con la mano. Ángel tomó un pañuelo de papel y le sonó los mocos como hacía cuando era más pequeño)

- **Claro que te quería, pero no estaba siendo un papá bueno, y eso tiene que cambiar ¿tú quieres que sea un papá bueno? **(le preguntó Ángel confiando que su hijo hallaría la respuesta correcta en su gran corazón. Liam dudo durante un buen rato)

- **Supongo** (dijo flojito).

- **Mira, hijo, haremos un trato yo voy a intentar no enfadarme mucho y tener paciencia pero tú tienes que intentar portarte mejor. **

- **Sniff pero a mi me gustaba como estaban las cosas antes sniff**

- **Pero no estaban bien, y sé que lo sabes. Al igual que ninguna de esas normas que hay en la nevera es injusta.**

- **Pero no me gustan.**

- **Jajaja lo sé hijo, lo sé, pero tienes que confiar en papi, esas normas están ahí por vuestro bien.**

- **Sigue sin gustarme** (dijo poniendo morros. Ángel se pasó la mano por la cara desesperado, Liam era realmente terco como una mula, pero él lo era más)

- **Ok, haremos esto, si tú te portas bien durante toda la semana y no te metes en líos, yo te llevaré el sábado a un centro recreativo, al cine o una hamburguesería a cenar **(Liam abrió mucho los ojos).** Será tu recompensa por haber sido un niño tan bueno. Y si estás tres semanas portándote bien te compraré un juego de esos de la videoconsola**

- **¿de verdad? ¿lo juras? **(saltó de la cama Liam de golpe)

- **Si, tienes mi palabra, pero tú tienes que portarte bien** (le dijo en un tono dulce pero rígido).

- **Lo juro, lo juro, me portaré muy bien **(decía Liam excitado. Eso de las normas no le gustaba ¿pero los premios?, los premios si que le gustaban)

- **Entonces tenemos un trato **(y ambos se dieron la mano para cerrar el trato)

- **Trato **(dijeron los dos a la vez y Ángel después abrazó a su niño dulcemente)

Los siguientes días fueron más tranquilos, los chicos seguían con sus tiranteces pero no se tiraban al cuello, y eso era un gran avance, sobre todo para Liam. Que seguía sin perdonarle a Connor que no solo le había robado a su papá sino que se lo había quitado y mandado al fondo del mar durante 3 meses. Y a su papá no siquiera le gustaba la playa. Connor por su parte iba muy suave ya que seguía con ese sentimiento de culpabilidad y quería compensar a todo el mundo por la traición y el daño que les había causado. Pero era un adolescente y a veces simplemente estallaba. Afortunadamente una seria mirada paternal o un aviso bastaban para que volviera al buen camino. El sábado a la tarde llegaron Fred y Gunn al Hotel con las cosas para la escuela de los chicos: Libros, libretas, lápices, bolígrafos, rotuladores, mochilas, equipamiento deportivo y el uniforme de la escuela de Connor. Liam iba a ir a la escuela primaria pública, era muy buena y Liam tenía ya amiguitos en ella. Y Connor iba a ir a una escuela privada para hijos de políticos, hombres de negocios y estrellas de cine. Era un instituto para las clases de élite de Los Ángeles. Ángel lo había escogido por su fama y porque sabía que tenían mayor control sobre sus alumnos que cualquier instituto público. Y conocía bien a Connor, sabía que si tenía al oportunidad de no asistir a la escuela no asistiría. Así que mejor atajar el problema de raíz. Connor se veía resignado con lo de la escuela pero cada vez que se hablaba del tema lo cambiaba o simplemente abandonaba la sala. Como si su padre en un último segundo se lo fuera a repensar y todo eso solo fuera una mala broma.

Ángel subió al apartamento con todas las cosas, los chicos estaban viendo una serie en la televisión, pero al ver llegar a su padre tan cargado no pudieron evitar dejar de ver la tele e ir a averiguar que eran esas bolsas que su padre estaba metiendo en la habitación.

- **¿Papi que hay en las bolsas?**

- **Las cosas del cole** (dijo con una sonrisa, pero Liam ya se había abalanzado sobre una de las bolsas)

- **¿Y la mochila? Le dije a Fred que quería la…¡si! **(dio un grito Liam)** ¡yupi! **(abrazándose a la mochila)**¡la mochila de la Liga de la Justicia!** (Connor lo miraba flipando, no entendía nada y Ángel no podía para de sonreír al ver al niño tan ilusionado)** gracias papi** (fue abrazar a su padre pero si soltar la mochila)

- **De nada, hijo **(le dio un beso)** déjame que te la reajuste para que te vaya bien **(Liam enseguida se la colgó a las espaldas y dejó que su padre colocara bien las asas).** Así, ahora está perfecta.**

- **Gracias **(y corrió para ver el resto de cosas)

- **Connor, no sabíamos tu gustos…mira a ver si te gusta tu mochila.**

- **Papá es una mochila, ¿porque tendría que no gustarme?** (dijo extrañado Connor que no entendía a santo de que tanto alboroto)

- **Bueno, al menos mírala** (dijo Ángel poniendo carita de cachorrito, le hubiera encantado que Connor se hubiera emocionado tanto como Liam con las cosas que les había comprado. Connor negó con la cabeza mientras ponía los ojos en blanco)

- **Vale** (abrió la bolsa donde parecí estar la mochila y la sacó. Era una mochila Nike de cuadros negros y grises, según la dependienta era la que más se llevaban los chicos jóvenes ese año).

- **Está bien, gracias **(dijo educadamente pero su cara decía "¡por dios! es solo una mochila").

- **¡Papá!** (saltó Liam)** como mola todas las libretas y la carpeta son de la Liga.**

- **Si, no queríamos que desentonara con la cartera** (Liam volvió a abrazar a su padre)

- **Gracias, papi.**

- **Vamos pruébate la equipación de deporte, las tiendas aun están abiertas y aun podríamos descambiarlo** (Liam fue a por las bolsas con ropa y abrió una y sacó unas americanas)

- **Esa no es la tuya jajaja esa es de Connor, tus cosas están en las bolsas de plástico de Goofy** (le dijo a Liam y Liam soltó la americana como si tuviera la peste y fue a por sus bolsas),** Connor, hijo pruébate el uniforme, creo que es tu talla, pero por si acaso.**

- **De acuerdo** (dijo dándose por vencido, agarró uno de los uniformes y se quedó de píe mirando a su padre).

- **No vas a enseñarme nada que no haya visto antes** (dijo negando con la cabeza, no entendía a cuento de que esa modestia)

- **Jajaja Connor tiene pelos ahí abajo por eso no quiere que lo veas** (dijo Liam intentando ponerse las zapatillas de deporte. Connor y Ángel se pusieron rojos como un tomate. Connor tenía 15 años, por supuesto que tenía vello púbico, pero eso no significaba que se hubiera de gritar a los 4 vientos)

- **Liaaaaaaaaaaaaam**

- **Jajaja ¡Pero es verdad! ¡Le he visto!**

- **Eres un mocoso mirón** (dijo Connor aun rojo)

- **Y tú eres un mono peludo**(sacándole la lengua)**.**

- **¡Liam, Connor ya está bien! Liam todos los hombres tenemos pelos ahí.**

- **¡Yo no!** (dijo alzando la barbilla sintiéndose muy superior)

- **Eso es porque aun eres un niño.**

- **¡Connor también!**(soltó Liam cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morros)

- **Bueno si**

- **¡No, no lo soy! **(dijo indignado Connor)

- **No, digo si, digo…grrr ¡Pruébate el uniforme de una vez!** (dijo ya desquiciado Ángel)

- **Jajaja** (rió maliciosamente Liam al ver que su padre se enfadaba con Connor)

- **Y tu niñito, ven aquí te has puesto la camiseta al revés** (Liam se miró un segundo)

- **Nooooo** (dijo muy seguro)

- **Des de cuando las camisetas de deporte tiene un bolsillito en las espaldas.**

- **Es para guardar estacas.**

- **Claro, jajaja** (riéndose de las ocurrencias de Liam, el chico siempre tenía respuestas para todo) **anda ven aquí**(y le agarró del brazo y se lo colocó entre las piernas y empezó a quitarle la camiseta para ponérsela del derecho) **Ves así. Te va un poco larga**

- **¡A mi me gusta así!**

- **De acuerdo, pero te la metes por dentro de los pantalones, pareces un rapero de esos.**

- **Por eso mola **(dijo feliz, Ángel solo rodó sus ojos)

- **Ya está** (dijo Connor)** pero no sé que hacer con esto** (mostrándole la corbata)

- **Esto es una corbata, hijo va al cuello deja que te enseñe** (dijo ángel colocándose la corbata en su propio cuello y anudándola) **¿te has fijado bien?**

- **Si**

- **¿Crees que puedes hacerlo tú ahora?**

- **Es un nudo papá, sé hacer más de 30 nudos distintos.**

- **¿Que eres un boyscout? **(dijo Liam)

- **No, soy el tipo que puede amarrarte de 30 formas distintas sino te callas.**

- **Connoooooor**(le advirtió su padre)**.**

- **Y enviarme la fondo del mar ¿no?** (dijo burlonamente fulminándolo con la mirada)

- _Plaffplaff_ (dos palmadas sonaron. Una para cada chico)

- **Auuuuu** (dijo Liam sobándose el trasero, Connor solo se quedó mirándolo sorprendido, ¿en serio le acababa de dar una palmadita en el trasero?)

- **Se acabó ya, ya me cansasteis de tanta tontería, un comentario más de ese tipo y esta noche dormiréis sobre vuestros estómagos ¿entendido?**

- **Si, papá** (los dos chicos bajaron la cabeza y contestaron a la vez con un hilito de voz)

- **Muy bien, ahora Liam, deja la ropa dentro del armario, y coloca las cosas de la escuela en la mochila y las estanterías.**

- **Si, papi** (dijo muy dócil, solo había sido una palmada, pero no había sido una de esas de aviso, había sido una de las que duelen como un demonio)

- **Y Tú** (girándose a Connor) **a ver como te sale ese nudo **(Connor repitió a la perfección el nudo que su padre se había hecho. Ángel asintió orgulloso) **déjame te enseñaré un par de nudos más de corbata y ya estarás preparado para empezar el lunes** (Connor miró extrañado a su padre, solo necesitaba hacer nudos para ir a la escuela, quizás fuera más fácil que lo que había pensado. Finalmente se hizo el nudo de corbata que el parecía menos recargado y se puso el chaleco, la americana y los zapatos. Se miró al espejo y sonrió, se veía elegante, como un presentador de noticias hasta que…)

- **Jajaja pareces un pringado jajaja **(dijo revolcándose por el suelo de la risa Liam)

- **¡Liam! **(rugió Ángel)

- **Pero es verdad jajaja me dan ganas hasta mi de darle collejas jajaja**

- **Connor ve a enseñarle el traje a Fred, se moría de ganas de verte con él**

- **Pero él ha dicho**

- ¡**Connor**! (le rugió y lo fulminó con la mirada)

- **Si, papá **(dijo bajando la cabeza y saliendo de la habitación arrastrando los píes)

- (en cuanto Connor salió por la puerta Ángel se puso en píe y agarró del brazo a su pequeño y lo levantó, lo arrastró hasta la cama de Liam donde se sentó él y puso a su niño de píe entre sus piernas )** Y ahora jovencito, tú y yo vamos a tener unas palabras.**

- **Nooooo** (dijo cubriéndose con la mano el trasero)

- **Siiiii** (imitando a su hijo)** te he dicho que no quería oír más comentarios de ese tipo, y te ha faltado tiempo para insultar a tu hermano.**

- **Pero es verdad** (dijo con pucheros) **no es culpa mía que parezca un pringado.**

- _Plaffplaffplaffplaff_(4 duras palmadas cayeron en ese instante)** Tú hermano no parece ningún pringado, ese es el uniforme de la escuela, y está muy elegante**

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay me hiciste daño.**

- **Hijo, no voy a tolerar que os faltéis al respeto, esa es una de las normas de la nevera ¿no?** (Liam bajó la cabeza en ese instante)** hijo, te he hecho una pregunta agradecería que me contestaras y que me miraras a los ojos cuando hablamos** (Liam subió la mirada poco a poco, no quería mirar a su padre a los ojos porque sabía que su padre estaba enfadado).

- **Si** (dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior)

- **Y ya dejé claro que pasaría si no obedecías esas normas** (Liam asintió con la cabeza tímidamente)** ¿Qué dije que pasaría?.**

- **Que no habría premio.**

- **Jajaja** (Ángel no pudo evitar reírse, el chico era listo como un abogado) **a parte del premio, ya sabes Liam** (dijo mirándolo fijamente)

- **Que me calentarías el culete.**

- **Eso es,** (y con eso le bajó los pantaloncitos de deporte y los calzoncillos y se lo colocó sobre su regazo)** Liam Ruppert Galway no permitiré que Connor y tú os peléis con Connor, sois hermanos. Y con lo de peleas ya sabes que me refiero a que nada de insultos, burlas, golpes, arañazos, mordiscos, pellizcos, capones, patadas o demás.**

- **Pero él es malo.**

- **No, hijo, él se equivocó y papi ya lo castigó por eso, pero Connor no es malo. Ninguno de mis hijos lo es. Se pueden equivocar, pero para eso está aquí papi, para enseñarles el buen camino** (y con eso dejó caer una docena de palmadas) _PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFF_** Aunque me duela a mi más que a ti dártelas**

- **Noooooooauuuuauuuauuu entonces no me las des.**

- **Entonces no estaría siendo un buen padre, os quiero Liam y no dejaré que os echéis a perder, soy unos grandes chicos y se os descarriláis será solo culpa mía**_PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF_ (cayeron 15, Liam chillaba a pleno pulmón, sabía que su padre no soportaba oírlo sufrir)

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayayyyyyauuuuuuuuuuuuunooooooayyy yy para papi, por favor, para ayyyy seré bueno, seré bueno ayyyyy**

- **Hijo, sé que eres bueno, solo quiero que te portes bien y así no tendré que castigarte **_PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF_ (cayeron 10 más).

- **Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyynooooayyyyydueleeee papi duele, me haces dañoooooauuuuu perdóname ayyyyy perdóname papi bwuaaaaaa**(Ángel tuvo que hacer oídos sordos pero aquello era imposible su bebé estaba llorando y era porque él le estaba causando ese dolor, decidió acabar con esa zurra lo antes posible, tomó una chancla de Connor, que había en el suelo y la dejó caer 9 veces sobre el trasero de Liam)

- _PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF_

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH** (está vez no estaba manipulando a su padre esos dolía, se giró para ver con que le estaba pegando y vio una de las chanclas de Connor) **AAAAAAAAAAAAAH NO PAPI CON ESO NOOOOO DUELEEE DUELEEEE AUUUUU NO VOLVERÉ A METERME CON CONNOR LO JURO AUUUU PERO PARA PAPI AYYYYYY**

- **SHHHHH** (Ángel empezó a masajear la espalada y la nuca de su hijo) **shhhhh ya acabó, ya está mi niño, ya está, papi te quiere, papi está aquí shhhhh mi amor, ya pasó.**

- **Sniff sniffsniff me hiciste mucha pupa, eres malo **(dijo sorbiéndose los mocos y escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su padre)

- **Eyyyy que no fui yo él que se portó mal, hijo. Papi te tuvo que castigar porque te portaste mal, pero ahora ya está shhhh**

- **Nooooo me pegaste con esoooo bwuaaaa** (señalando la zapatilla)

- **Si, hijo, lo hice, pero no es como sino te lo hubieras buscado**

- **Pero eso duele muchoooooo**

- **Entonces no vuelvas a portarte mal y no tendré que volver a pegarte con eso, ni con nada.**

- **Sniffff ¡odio a Connor!** (dijo poniendo pucheros y apretándose más contra el pecho de su padre)

- **Hijo no lo odias, estás enfadado con él que es distinto. Pero sé que tienes un gran corazón, al igual que lo tenía tu madre** (Liam se separó un poquito y dejó de lloriquear de golpe y escuchó atentamente, su padre nunca hablaba de su madre),** ninguno de los dos sois capaces de guardar rencor en vuestro corazón **(le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente y le limpió la carita con un pañuelo de papel. Liam se quedó abrazado a su padre un buen rato más hasta que Connor regresó a la habitación) **¿Y bien? **(le preguntó a Connor)

- **Me ha hecho fotos** (dijo poniendo cara de horror) **y ha dicho no sé que de un Ken y de un baile de final de curso y que iba a hacer mucho daño entre las chicas. Pero yo no quiero hacerles daños a las chicas…**

- **Jajaja** (se rieron Ángel y Liam que aun estaba acurrucadito sobre el regazo de su padre)**Se refería a que vas a ligar un montón, tonto** (dijo Liam aun riéndose)

- _Plaff_

- **Auuuuuu**

- **Nada de insultos, ni tan siquiera de broma** (le dio un cachete a Liam y lo puso en píe) **y creo que le debes una disculpa a tu hermano **(Liam se frotó el trasero y se subió rápidamente los calzoncillos)

- **Lo siento Connor, no debí burlarme de ti.**

- **No pasa nada, Liam. Tienes razón yo también creo que me veo un poco pardillo** (lo cierto es que no, se veía bien, pero él no entendía de moda de ese mundo y Liam parecía controlar de todo lo que se refería a la gente y como actuaban).

- **Nadie se ve como un pardillo! Estás muy guapo, Connor!** (intervino ángel) **ahora guardemos las cosas que no las necesitaréis hasta el lunes y preparaos para la merienda. Y chicos** (dijo cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta) **no más peleas, y eso va por ti también jovencito **(apuntándole con el dedo a Connor).

- **Si, papá** (dijeron los dos a la vez con cara de asco).


	10. Chapter 10

El primer día de escuela llegó, no se podría decir quién estaba más nervioso si los chicos o Ángel. Liam iba repeinado con colonia cosa que odiaba, pero ya se despeinaría en cuanto entrara en al escuela y Connor llevaba su uniforme. El desayuno fue de gala, aquello parecía el buffet libre de un hotel. Bueno si que vivían en un hotel, pero no era realmente un hotel. Ángel se despidió varias veces de los chicos hasta que finalmente los dejó ir. Gunn llevó primero a Connor al instituto y después dejó a Liam a la escuela. Y regresó al hotel para trabajar.

Ángel se pasó el día mirando el teléfono, les había dado un móvil a los niños, por si pasara cualquier cosa le llamaran, pero el teléfono no sonaba, en parte estaba aliviado. Eso significaba que nada malo les pasaba, pero en parte los echaba de menos.

Liam llegó a la escuela y ya conocía algunos de aquellos niños del parque y del centro recreativo, pero había un montón de caras nuevas. Empezando por la profesora, ese año no tendría al profesor Turner ya que había cambiado de escuela. Así que su profesora sería la profesora Groeten, era una mujer joven y Liam estaba casi seguro que aquel era también su primer día. Se veía alegre pero nerviosa, pero los profes engañan mucho al principio, no iba a formarse una idea aún sobre ella hasta que pusiera deberes o exámenes. Por supuesto Liam era un leader nato, no solo no tenía problemas para hacer amigos sino que esa misma mañana pasó a ser uno de los chicos estrella de la clase. Era divertido, un poco payaso, chulo, no era un cerebrito sabelotodo, Liam estaba seguro de si mismo (cosa rara en un crío de 9 años), fuerte, más alto que sus compañeros y era un buen tipo. Así que a la hora del recreo ya estaba jugando con los demás niños como si no hubiera estado fuera nunca y como si hubiera ido con esos chicos des del jardín de infancia.

Para Connor las cosas fueron distintas, él no era como Liam, él era tímido, le costaba y no quería hacer nuevas amistades. Estaba convencido que aquello era un castigo por haber mandado a su padre al fondo del mar por mucho que su padre dijera lo contrario. Al llegar a su aula en la primera clase sentó al final de todo y no abrió la boca hasta que sonó el timbre. Después hizo el cambio de aula y así hasta la hora del recreo, que se sentó en una mesa pequeña en la cafetería y se puso a tomar un refresco, un bocadillo y una bolsa de chips solo. Entonces se le acercó "el comité de bienvenida" que eran los chicos más populares de su curso y se presentaron. Connor les saludó pero no de una forma muy efusiva, no era lo que estaban acostumbrados esos chicos que todos les lamían el culo para poder ser sus amigos. Cuando empezaron a hacerle preguntas sobre su vida y sus aficiones, Connor se sintió muy agobiado y les contestó con monosílabos y enseguida que pudo se disculpó y salió por piernas de la cafetería acabando de desayunar en un aula solitaria. La vuelta de clases tras el receso del recreo fue aun peor no solo aquello le parecía aburrido y una perdida de tiempo, sino que aquellos chicos empezaron a comportarse de forma hostil con él. Siguiendo la gran norma "no escrita" de si no estás conmigo, estás contra mí. Al acabar el día Connor lo tenía claro el instituto no era lo suyo. Era una pérdida de tiempo, lo alejaba de su verdadero propósito y los chicos que asistían ese tipo de centros eran arrogantes, estúpidos y carentes del más mínimo de interés. Hablaría con su padre y le haría entender que aquel no era lugar para él.

**- ¿Qué tal el primer día de escuela de mis chicos?** (dijo muy emocionado Ángel nada más ver entrar a Connor y Liam por la puerta)

- (Liam tiró su mochila al suelo y corrió a los brazos de su padre)** ¡Genial! Scott está en mi clase ¡y Ben también! Y la profe de este año no se ve tan mala como el profesor Turner. El cole es super grande hay tres patios, y el nuestro tiene porterías y todo! ¡Y en la piscina he sido el más rápido y el profe me ha dicho que lo hacía muy bien…(**Liam hablaba sin cesar a penas paraba para tomar aire)

**- woaaa que bueno oír que te haya ido tan bien, eso hay que celebrarlo que te parece nachos con queso para cenar? **

**- ¡Y hotdogs!** (dijo supercontento)

**- y Hotdogs** (dijo con una amplia sonrisa Ángel)**¿Y a ti qué tal te ha ido hijo? **(le preguntó a Connor)

**- ¿podemos hablar en privado?** (dijo Connor muy serio daleando al cabeza hacia el despacho)

**- si, claro** (dijo preocupado Ángel y dejó a Liam en el suelo de nuevo) **¿Liam, tienes deberes?**

**- ¡Es el primer día!**(dijo poniendo cara como si su padre no se enterara de nada)

**- No te he preguntado eso, Liam **(arqueando la ceja, sabía perfectamente que Liam no era el chico más estudioso del planeta y que solía escabullirse con los trabajos y deberes)

**- ¿puedo al menos merendar antes?** (dijo un poco molesto)

**- por supuesto, en la cocina hay un sándwich, una ensalada de frutas y un vaso de leche con tu nombre **(dijo sonriendo maliciosamente) **y Liam, no me gusta nada esa actitud, así que cuando suba más vale que se haya ido muy lejos de aquí ¿ok?**

**- si** (dijo corriendo velozmente hacía el apartamento)

**- Muy bien hijo, vayamos** (dijo agarrándole dulcemente por la nuca a su hijo y entrando en el despacho. Connor cerró tras de si la puerta no quería que los del equipo cotillearan. Ángel se sentó en su silla y Connor hizo lo mismo)**¿De qué se trata, hijo?**

**- es sobre la escuela.**

**- escucho**

**- Papá te agradezco que quieras tomarte eso de la paternidad más en serio, pero lo de la escuela…no va conmigo. Es una pérdida de tiempo, no pretendo ser médico, arquitecto o abogado y no necesito saber las partes de una célula para patearle el culo a un demonio. Así que no voy a regresar a la escuela, me centraré en la caza**.

**- vaya! Con un solo día de clases**

**- no es necesario más, los chicos son estúpidos y snobs, los profesores son unos pedantes y… bueno, no es lo mío.**

**- pues haz que sea lo tuyo porque vas a ir al instituto** (dijo muy serio)

**- ¿no me has escuchado? He dicho que no VOY A VOLVER** (ya subiendo un poco más el tono).

**- Connor no me chilles, te he oído perfectamente, tengo muy buen oído, gracias. Hijo, tienes 15 años, y no tienes elección irás al instituto, lamento que no te haya gustado tu primer día, pero debería darle una oportunidad, quizás si fueras con una mentalidad más abierta…**(Connor se levantó bruscamente de la silla dejándola caer y salió hecho una furia de la oficina, dando un portazo que casi rompió los cristales)

**- ¡Alto ahí, jovencito! ¿Pero qué narices te has creído, tú? **(dijo Ángel saliendo tras de él hasta darle alcance y agarrarle fuertemente por el brazo).

**- Estaré aquí para vosotros, estaré para escucharos, quiero que seáis felices** (dijo Connor imitando la voz y los gestos de su padre) **¡JA! Como siempre te importa una mierda, solo haces lo que a ti más te conviene. No quieres tenerme por aquí ¡Perfecto! me iré, se apañármelas solo, ¡pero no me vengas con mierdas de escuelas! **

**- ¡Connor!**(Ángel lo zarandeó para que se calmara pero Connor muy bruscamente se liberó de su padre)

**- ¡No! ¿Te jode oír la verdad? ¡PÚES TE JODES! Yo no soy Liam, a mi no me engañas, él está desesperado porque seas su papi y está dispuesto a tragarse toda esta farsa. Pero yo no necesito el pack familiar, si acepté quedarme fue porque si eres mi padre y me gustaría conocerte un poco más y claro nos dedicamos a lo mismo así que sería raro encontrarte en medio de una cacería y hacer como si fuéramos extraños. Papá, en serio quiero conocerte y pasar más tiempo contigo pero no sé como mierda lo voy a hacer si me paso 7 horas encerrado allí dentro perdiendo el tiempo **(Connor estaba gritando como si estuviera fuera de si).

**- Connor Ángel Galway tienes tres segundos para bajar esos humos y volver a entrar en mi despacho **(Ángel dijo muy serio con una mirada fría y aterradora. Estaban discutiendo en medio del hall y todo el equipo los estaba viendo. Incluso Liam que había salido a ver que pasaba).

**- ¡Oh, vaya, disculpe usted, si le ofendido con la verdad! **(dijo burlonamente mientras le plantaba cara descaradamente).

**-Se acabó, ya he tenido más que suficiente, puedo tener mucha paciencia Connor, pero lo que no tengo es porque soportar que mi hijo me hable de esa manera. ¡Entra en el despacho ahora mismo, muchachito!** (dijo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a la discusión)

- **¿Qué? Te da vergüenza que te destape ante tus amiguitos, tranquilo aquí no hay nadie que piense que hablabas en serio con toda esa patraña de lo de ser padre** (y en ese momento Ángel le dio una bofetada. Connor se quedó estupefacto, no se lo esperaba)

**- Te he dicho que entres en el despacho** (dijo remarcando cada sílaba. Connor lo miró con desprecio).**No te lo volveré a repetir Connor**(Connor seguía quieto respirando con dificultad)**. Y si crees que no seré capaz de zurrarte aquí en medio del hall delante de todos por comportarte como un mocoso insolente y caprichoso estás muy pero que muy equivocado** (dijo cruzándose de brazos para parecer aun más amenazador. Connor miró a Ángel intentando averiguar si solo era un farol o iba en serio, él era obstinado y orgulloso pero algo le decía que si se quedaba ahí quieto las cosas iban a ponerse muy feas. Así que sin decir ni una palabra y como una diva despechada entró en el despacho, recogió la silla del suelo y se sentó de nuevo).** Lo siento chicos, volved a lo que estabais haciendo** (se disculpó Ángel y entró rápidamente en el despacho. Donde estaba Connor sentado esperándolo con cara de perro y los brazos cruzados para mostrar su disgusto). **Primero vamos a tratar lo de tu pataleta y después cuando te hayas tranquilizados y estés dispuesto a hablar como una personita civilizada, hablaremos de la escuela.**

**- ¡No fue ninguna pataleta! **(dijo con veneno en sus palabras. Ángel arqueó la ceja y contó hasta 100)

**- ¿Y como lo llamarías tú sino?**

**- una discusión. **

**- Cuando los adultos discutimos no alzamos la voz, faltamos al respeto o insultamos. Cuando pasa esto, es una pataleta de un niño mal criado y caprichoso. **

**- ¡Ya volvió, el gran Ángel, sabelotodo!** (le respondió muy descarado, Y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ángel había sido muy paciente, pero no iba a tolerarle otra falta de respeto. Con super velocidad agarró a Connor y lo levantó de golpe, se sentó sobre la mesa, apoyó el píe sobre la silla y lo inclinó sobre su rodilla y empezó a descargar una ráfaga de dolorosas y rápidas palmadas sobre el pantalón de Connor)_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASSPLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

**- Argggggghhhhhh noooooo detente, para Arggggghhhh **(Connor gruñó e intentó levantarse para librarse del castigo que su padre le estaba impartiendo)

**-Oh no, muchachito, esto acaba de empezar. **_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _**Hoy te has ganado esta zurra con todas las de la ley. Des de que regresaras de la escuela no has hecho otra cosa que ganar puntos para acabar justo donde estás. ¡Pues enhorabuena, hijo! Te has llevado el gran premio** (y con eso lo levantó un segundo, pero solo para bajarle los pantalones y volverlo a colocar sobre su rodilla pero esta vez solo en calzoncillos)**así que ponte cómodo, Connor** (Connor giró el cuello para echarle una mirad de extremo odio a su padre. Pero ángel que no era nuevo en eso de tratar con pataletas simplemente lo ignoró. Connor pensó que su padre era un cínico, como alguien podía ponerse cómodo para recibir una zurra)_ PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_.

**- grrrrrrrrrr aaaaaaaaarggggh noooooo para, te odio argghhhhhhhhh**

**- Pues mala suerte, porque cómo ya te he dicho muchas veces antes, yo te quiero. Y te quiero tanto que no voy a permitirte que te comportes como un maldito hooligan**_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_.

**- Aaaaaaah noooooo nooooo suéltame cabrón ahhhhhh** (y con eso Ángel le bajó el slip dejando al descubierto la última barrera de protección entre la mano del vampiro y el trasero del destructor).

**- Gracias a esa boquita tuya te acabas de ganar una buena enjabonada de boca cuando acabemos con lo que tenemos entre manos ahora mismo **(y ángel prosiguió con la tarea de calentar el trasero de Connor a base de bien que ya empezaba a tener un color rojizo intenso)_ PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_** ¿Tengo ahora tu atención, hijo? **(se detuvo un momento dejando su mano descansar sobre el humeante trasero de su hijo)

**- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**- Supongo que aun no **(y volvió a castigar las posaderas de Connor pero está vez dedicando mayor atención a las parte inferior de las nalgas)_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

**- aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh **(finalmente cedió Connor) **para, para, lo siento auuuuuuuu** (Ángel se detuvo)

**- ¿Qué es lo que sientes, hijo?**

**- Haberte hablado así, lo siento sniff sniff.**

**- De acuerdo **(dijo ayudándolo a levantarse y dando le un abrazo) **ahora te estarás ahí** (agarró la banqueta que usaba como reposa píes y la puso en una esquinas y lo sentó)

**- argggg **(al notar la dura madera contra la ahora delicada piel de su trasero)

**- Y pensarás bien lo que me vas a decir cuando regrese. Y Connor, piensa en lo que me vas a decir y Cómo me lo vas a decir **(le dijo advirtiéndole y salió cerrando la puerta del despacho tras de él)**.**


	11. Chapter 11

Connor se quedó ahí sentado aún sollozando sintiéndose muy miserable. Por una parte odiaba a ángel por haberle castigado. No solo lo había zurrado, sino que lo había hecho como si fuera un niño.Y él no era un niño, él era un hombre. ¡Él era el destructor! Tenía 15 años y no 4. Además aun estaba todo lo referente con la escuela, realmente no solo creía innecesario ir a la escuela y un desperdicio de tiempo sino que no le había gustado. Y por otra parte se sentía como que la había cagado y que le había fallado a su padre. Cómo que ahora Ángel no se creería que realmente él quería formar parte de su familia. Pero es que era injusto que para formar parte de su familia solo él tuviera que renunciar a tantas cosas. Ángel siguió viviendo en su apartamento, seguía con su trabajo, con sus amigos y haciendo todo como antes de que lo perdonara por haberlo hundido en le fondo del mar. Liam había regresado a su hogar y tenía la plena atención de todos los miembros del equipo, mientras que él solo recibía miradas de recelos o comentario mordaces. Y él había dejado su apartamento, las cazas, su libertad y todo para unirse a su padre. Y nadie sabía ver todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para adaptarse al equipo y a las reglas del juego de esta dimensión. Connor no sabía como gestionar sus sentimientos cuando vivía con Holtz todo era más fácil las cosa eran blancas o negras. Pero ahora había toda una paleta de colores y un sinfín de combinaciones. Y todos esperaban que actuara como si par él siempre hubiera sido así. Como si aquellos 13 años que pasó en Quor-toth fueran solo un sueño y que jamás hubieran pasado. Lo reconocía, se había equivocado con Ángel, y había hecho mal mintiéndoles y enviando a su padre al fondo del océano. Pero nadie parecía dar un céntimo por todo lo que había pasado des de que regresará por aquel portal. A nadie pareció importar que fuera nuevo en ese mundo y que estuviera solo, solo por primera vez en su vida, y que la mayor parte del tiempo aun se sintiera así. Ángel le había prometido que nunca más le daría la espalada que no lo volvería a abandonar, pero no hacía ni dos semanas de esa promesa y ya lo había mandado a esa estúpida escuela para librarse de él. Él no era como Liam, sino quería tenerlo a su lado no era necesario que lo enviara a una escuela, ya había vivido por su cuenta antes y no tenía problemas por volver a hacerlo. Pero no podía soportar que jugara con sus sentimientos de esa manera. Holtz podía tener todos los defectos del mundo pero jamás actúo de una forma distinta de la que decía. Connor empezaba a ver a su padre como solo un puñado de buenas intenciones pero sin voluntad suficiente para cumplirlas.

Ángel necesitaba calmarse un poco, Connor era siempre tan terco y tan físico. Era tan parecido a él que era imposible no tener roces. Pero había algo más, era lago más que la negativa a ir a la escuela. Ángel había observado bien a su hijo en los últimos días y sabía que se estaba cuajando algo en esa cabecita hermética suya. Subió a la primera planta iba a entrar en el apartamento, pero no quería molestar a Liam, además seguro que con el humor que estaba acabaría pagándolo con el pobre niño. Fue abajo a practicar un poco de boxeo con el saco de boxeo, hasta que hubo descargado toda la adrenalina, pero aún no se sentía del todo con ánimos de volver a enfrentarse a Connor. Así que entró en la habitación de Spike, a pesar que sabía que le vampiro tenía un don especial en crisparle los nervios, justo como lo hacía Connor.

**- ¿Lo has sentado en un taburete? Dios ahora mismo te debe de estar odiando.**

**- ¡No me digas!, ¿de verdad? Einstein.**

**-Ey, abajo en el sótano tienes un saco de boxeo, si necesitas descargar tu mala leche, ya sabes…además después de estos anuncios empieza mi telenovela favorita.**

**- lo siento, Spike, solo es que no sé que hacer con ese chico. Un día te mira con esos ojitos de cachorrito abandonado y al otro te mira como una hiena hambrienta y rabiosa** (dijo dejándose caer derrotado en la cama de Spike).

- (Spike negó con la cabeza y encendió un cigarrillo) **Es un adolescente ¿qué esperabas? ¿No te acuerdas ya como eran al principio la Scooby band? Personalmente me encantan los jóvenes con sus inseguridades, su pasión, su romanticismo patético jajaja**

**- No sé que hago mal con Connor, haga lo que haga parece que solo lo que hago es cagarla. **

- **venga, es un adolescente, está convencido que todo el universo está contra él. Una gran conjura a nivel interplanetario jajaja** (dijo poniendo una voz de locutor antiguo de radio) **¿qué pasa Ángel, ya no te acuerdas cómo era tu relación con tu viejo a su edad?**

**- No es lo mismo, yo era un bala pérdida, ellos son buenos chicos.**

**- ¿perdón? ¿Qué tiene de bueno mantenerte engañado por casi un año, pelear contigo, enviarte al fondo del mar para que te pudras el resto de la eternidad e ir eliminando cualquier pista que saliera sobre tu paradero? Y por lo qué he oído, mientras estuviste en tu retiro subacuático el chico se comportó como un auténtico grano en el culo. **

**- Estaba confundido**(Ángel salió en defensa de su hijo)**.**

**- Eso ya lo sé, Ángel. Pero ahora qué ¿sigue confundido? Venga se ha pasado los días rehuyendo a todos, y a ti no te rehúye porque…bueno los dos sabemos porque.**

**- No**

**- Porque cuando te pones en ese plan… das miedo.**

**- No quiero que mi hijo me tenga miedo.**

**- Pues como son esos dos más vale que te tengan miedo porque sino mañana mismo hemos de ir a encargar dos ataúdes pequeñitos. **

**- Quiero que me quieran y…**

**- ooh, venga Ángel, no me hagas regalarte los oídos, por dios, te quieren, y lo sabes** (dijo rodando los ojos). **Liam te adora y Connor no para de decirte que quiere seguir tus paso, que quiere trabajar codo con codo contigo, socios.**

**- Tú lo has dicho, como socios, no me ve como**

**- Tiene 15 años, preferiría córtasela polla a cachos antes que decirte "papi te quiero mucho".**

**- ¡Spike!**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a lavar la boca a mí, también?**

-** si** (dijo muy serio, pero al cabo de un segundo los dos vampiros estaban llorando de la risa)** jajaja. Ahora en serio Spike, ¿Qué debo hacer con él?**

- **Ángel no te agobies, lo estás haciendo bien. Ves demasiado la tele, ser padre no es bonito. Es más, no te envidio para nada** (mintió un poco).

**- ¡Yo veo demasiado tele! **

**-¿vas a continuar con esa cosa de la escuela?**

**- si** (dijo muy serio) **¿qué tipo de padre no procura la mejor educación a sus hijos?**

**- ¿uno de enrollado?** (dijo burlonamente)

**- Pues yo no soy enrollado.**

**- Eso ni lo jures jajaja**

**- puedes ir a ver si Liam está haciendo los deberes**

**- Eres tan vampiro como yo, si yo puedo oír esos malditos Pokemon, tú también.**

**- Por eso. Si entro yo acabaré zurrándole y no quiero tener que zurrar a los dos en el primer día de escuela, sobretodo cuando parece que a Liam le ha ido tan bien** (y fue decir eso y ambos vampiros escucharon como se apagaba el televisor y Liam corría a su habitación y sacaba los libros y el estuche de la cartera. Ambos vampiros sonrieron).

**- Como quieras, ahora cuando acabe el capitulo le iré a echar un vistazo **(dijo maliciosamente guiñándole el ojo).

**- Gracias** (le dijo des del quicio de la puerta).

**- Shhhhh ya empezó **(lo mandó a callar y subió le volumen de la tele)


	12. Chapter 12

Ángel miró el reloj, esperaba que en esa hora Connor se hubiera calmado y hubiera recapacitado sobre toda esa mala actitud. Pero algo le decía que su hijo, al igual que él, era un hueso duro de roer. Ángel entró en el despacho y Connor se giró para mirarlo aunque sabía perfectamente que era su padre. Aun no había decidido si le iba a pedir perdón o le iba exigir satisfacciones. Seguía debatiéndose internamente entre sentirse culpable o sentirse victima.

**- Hijo ya puedes salir de ahí** (Connor se levantó y se subió rápidamente los calzoncillos y pantalones que habían permanecido en sus tobillos en todo ese rato. Ángel sacó un papel del cajón del escritorio y se lo largó, Connor rodó los ojos y puso una mueca de disgusto cuando vio el papel) **Lee en voz alta.**

**- papá, ya las sé** (dijo molesto).

**- hazme feliz, lee** (dijo serio. Connor lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y comprendió que no era una petición sino una orden)

NORMAS PARA CONNOR ÁNGEL GALWAY:** (**empezó a leer Connor)

Quedan prohibidas las mentiras, los secretos, los embustes y las manipulaciones de cualquier tipo.

Mostraré el debido respeto y obediencia a mi padre y a mis mayores.

No pondré en peligro mi vida, salud o integridad física ni la vida, salud e integridad física de inocentes.

Siempre pediré permiso previo e informaré de mi paradero exacto y de las actividades que estoy llevando acabo.

Mantendré mi habitación y zonas comunes en orden.

Asistiré a todas las clases que imparta la escuela y las clases extras que é todas las tareas que la escuela u otros miembros de la familia me asignen. Y mantendré unas calificaciones decentes.

Mi horario será de Domingo a Viernes de 06:00 a 23:00, y en casa siempre antes de las 20:00. Los sábados no habrá un horario establecido, se hablará para cada ocasión.

No más peleas con ningún miembro de la familia.

Nada de alcohol, drogas, apuestas u otros actos ilegales.

Quedan absolutamente prohibidas las cazas en solitario.

**- Muy bien hijo. Esas son las normas y están ahí para cumplirlas. No se discuten, no se negocian, no tiene periodos de gracia y no se desobedecen. **

**- papá **(empezó a quejarse Connor)

- **No me interrumpas Connor. Esas normas están ahí por algo. Los padres establecen normas para educar a sus hijos para que el día de mañana sean hombres de bien. Lo hacen por su bien. Y los hijos las cumplen porque saben que esas normas están ahí para eso para ayudarles a ser mejores personas y para mantenerlos a salvo. Yo soy tu padre, yo dicto las normas. Tú eres mi hijo, tú las cumples. Tú las incumples, yo te castigo. Así de sencillo ¿Lo has entendido, Connor?** (Connor se lo quedó mirando pero no dijo nada) Ok, te lo volveré a explicar. **Los padres establecen normas para …**(Ángel volvió a repetirlo todo con mucha paciencia) **¿Lo has entendido, Connor?**

**- lo entendí, no soy idiota.**

**- ni mudo, por lo visto **(dijo no muy contento). **Hoy me desobedeciste y me faltaste el respeto y por eso te zurré y te castigue ahí sentado. Y será así siempre, tú incumples una de esas normas y tu trasero sufrirá las consecuencias. Esta vez fue mi mano que convenció a tu trasero que había hecho mal, pero espero que la próxima vez tu trasero sea capaz de convencer a tu cerebro que no hay que desobedecer ni faltar al respeto a papá. Porque sino será algo más contundente que mi mano la que mantenga una charla con tu desobediente trasero. ¿Me he explicado claro o necesitas un pequeño anticipo?**

**- Cristalino, señor.**

**- Eso espero, porque no me gusta tener que zurrar a ninguno de mis hijos. No es esa la idea que tengo cuando pienso en pasar tiempo con mis chicos. Ahora siéntate y dime que es lo que realmente te molesta. Solo has estado un día en esa escuela y sé que es una de las mejores de este lado de la costa**.

**- No quiero ir a esa…**(Connor supo aguantarse las ganas de renegar) **escuela.**

**- Hijo, la educación es algo primordial, es como la ropa y la comida.**

**- yo ya sé todo lo que necesito saber.**

**- ¿y Cómo sabes eso? Te has criado en otra dimensión, apenas llevas un año de vuelta y no has dedicado mucho tiempo en relacionarte con el resto de humanos.**

**- lo sé, no necesito saber de complicadas formulas para patearle el culo a cualquier hijo de puta que se atreva a** (Ángel dio un manotazo en la mesa para llamar su atención)

**- Eso me recuerda que aun queda pendiente esa enjabonada de boca. Connor, controla ese carácter tuyo o lo haré yo por ti, y ya sabes que si he de hacerlo por ti acabarás en la misma posición que estabas hace una hora. **

**- Lo siento** (dijo flojo y bajando la cabeza mientras daba una larga expiración como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder la paciencia con su padre).

**- Hijo os mando a la escuela no para deshacerme de vosotros. Sino porque quiero que tengáis una buena educación, no hay peor enemigo que la ignorancia.**

**- ¿esa ignorancia, amiga tuya, puede arrancarte los brazos de cuajo?** (dijo burlonamente. Ángel se pasó la mano por la cara).

**- puede hacer algo peor, Puede hacerte la existencia miserable ¡Puede incluso matarte!**

**- ¡Oh, si claro, como si saberme el año de la guerra de secesión fuera a hacer que el vampiro al cual intento matar se calcine en el acto!**

**- ¡Se acabó, Connor!** (dio otro manotazo en la mesa Ángel y Connor dio un brinquito en la silla, recordándole que su trasero aún estaba adolorido).

- **Irás a la escuela porque es lo que te conviene y punto, no hay más discusión. Solo quiero que sepas que no quiero deshacerme de ti, nada me gustaría que tenerte todo el día por aquí, pero sería egoísta y negligente de mi parte. ¡Irás a la escuela como el resto de chicos de tu edad! No es cosa mía para mantenerte lejos, todos los chicos de 15 años van a la escuela, que te quede claro** (esto último ya lo dijo enfadado).

**- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Obligarme?** (dijo con rabia)

**- si es necesario si.**

**- pues me escaparé, es de día no puedes hacer nada.**

**- Hijo, a estas alturas ya deberías saber que no puedes huir de la familia. Si no vas a la escuela cuando me entere y ponga mis manos sobre ti… se te van a quitar las ganas de saltarte las clases de golpe** (dijo en un tono que hubiera hecho cagarse en los pantalones al más rudo marinero de los mares del sur).

**- ¡No es justo yo no quiero ir!**

**- Aprenderás que en esta vida tenemos que hacer muchas cosas que no nos gustan, algunas incluso que nos duele…(**dijo con amargura).

**NO ERES UN BEBÉ Connor, no puedes hacer sololo que te gusta, te estás haciendo mayorcito, debes empezar a darte cuenta que hay algo más que divertirse.**

**- Vengo de la peor dimensión del mundo, no es necesario que me digas…**

**- si, es necesario, porque hijo, no me engañas, tú adorabas esa dimensión, adorabas ser el destructor, adorabas la vida fácil. Aquí hay un dicho entre los tipos duros "dispara, después pregunta. Tú solo disparabas. Y sé que parte de esa furia que llevas dentro es porque no acabas de entender como funciona este mundo. Y es por eso que tienes más motivos para ir a la escuela, para entender como va este mundo, para entender como es la gente, para ser uno más. **

**- Yo no quiero ser uno más.**

**- Pues hasta que tengas 18 años y seas mayor de edad, vivirás bajo mi techo, seguirás mis normas e irás a la escuela y te integrarás como uno más. Es la ley. Lo quieres así, blanco o negro, pues ahí lo tienes. Yo padre, tú obedeces. Fin de las explicaciones **(dijo perdiendo ya la poca paciencia)**. Ahora vamos arriba, tenemos pendientes una enjabonada y después te pones con las tareas de la escuela **(dijo en un tono firme y regio. Connor lo miró con odio y se levantó pero se quedó quieto esperando a su padre).** Hijo esto no tiene porque ser así, no tiene que ser todo una batalla **(dijo intentando razonar con su hijo una vez más).

**- No soy yo él que dicta y manda. Dices que quieres hablarlo todo pero solo quieres oír tu voz.**

**- quiero hablarlo, pero hijo, tú no estás dispuesto a razonar, debes creerme cuando te digo que**

**- si ya lo has dicho es por mi bien…pero des de aquí solo veo una persona beneficiada por lo que vaya a la escuela y no soy precisamente yo.**

**- siento que pienses que hago esto solo para quitarte de en medio, no es así, hijo** (dijo dolido. Connor se dio cuenta que había herido los sentimientos de su padre, pero era demasiado terco y orgulloso para retroceder).

**- Como sea, si vas a lavarme la boca, vayamos ya tengo deberes y no quiero que tengas otra excusa para atizarme. **

**- ¡Connor! No merezco que me trates así, yo jamás te he tratado así (**dijo agarrándolo del brazo para detenerlo y que le mirara a los ojos. Connor bajó la mirada no podía mirarlo a loa ojos y decirle cosas tan duras y crueles).

**- Tienes razón, lo siento** (dijo muy seco intentando sonar como que estaba por encima de todo ese rollo sentimental), **te pido disculpas si te he ocasionado alguna molestia, a veces puedo resultar un poco tosco, esa no era mi intención.**

**- Espero que llegue el día en que esas palabras sean ciertas y no solo más veneno **(Ángel sabía que estaba siendo muy duro con esas palabras pero Connor necesitaba un poco de amor duro y no solo se refería a las nalgadas, debía a prender que no está bien hablar así a la gente que se quiere. Ángel confiaba que con un poco de su propia medicina el chico finalmente aprendiera).


	13. Chapter 13

Ángel cumplió con su amenaza y lavó la boca con jabón a Connor y Connor aprendió otra lección, el jabón de manos no se hizo para enjuagarse la boca. El restó de la noche fue bastante silenciosa, Liam de vez en cuando rompía el silencio con su verborrea incesante. Cosa que Ángel agradecía de todo corazón en momentos como ese. A las once tras que Connor se acostara, Ángel y los chicos salieron a trabajar, y Spike y Giles se quedaron de niñeras. Pero aquella noche no hubo problemas, Connor no tenía ganas de reavivar el fuego que sentía en sus posaderas y Liam sabía que el horno no estaba para bollos, y a la más mínima, seguro que se llevaría alguna torta o algo peor. Y aunque tío Spike era el tipo más molón del todo planeta, sabía que si lo cinchabas mucho podía mandarte calentito a la cama sin ningún remordimiento de conciencia. Y Giles, bueno Giles no solo no tenía problemas sino que parecía tener facilidad para eso. Así que ni siquiera rechistó mucho cuando su padre lo envió a la cama.

La mañana siguiente el desayuno no fue menos tenso, estaba claro que Connor y Ángel seguían dolidos por la discusión de la tarde anterior. Ángel ya había perdonado a su hijo pero eso no significaba que la herida ya estuviera cerrada. Y Connor no solo había olvidado todo lo que dijo a su padre aquella tarde sino que estaba planeando la forma de lograr no tener que ir a la escuela y que su padre no se enterara. Sabía que se podía hacer, lo había visto en películas y serie, se llamaba hacer campana. Y solo tenía que encontrar la forma. Si había logrado engañarlos a todos durante todo ese tiempo, no tendría que tener problemas con algo tan sencillo como no asistir a una estúpida escuela. Pero esa mañana aún tendría que asistir. Y eso le agriaba el carácter aún más.

Aquella mañana fue exactamente igual que la mañana anterior, Connor se sentó en su pupitre al fondo del todo y no se relacionó con nadie, no abrió la boca para nada. Y cuando el profesor de historia le hizo una pregunta a pesar de saber la respuesta simplemente negó con la cabeza y el profesor pasó a otro estudiante. Fue en el segundo periodo que Connor vio algo, algo que realmente le llamó la atención. Un estudiante le dio un papel a un profesor y este le selló una cartón y el chico salio del aula y gracias a su buen oído supo que también del edificio.

**- Oye** (Connor le preguntó al chico que estaba sentado en el pupitre de su derecha y que se había pasado la clase tomando notas compulsivamente)

**- Mmmmm** (sin dejar de escribir)

**- ¿Qué es eso que le ha dado ese chico al profesor?**

**- ¿Qué? **(Levantó la cabeza y lo miró)

**- ¿Qué es eso que le ha dado ese chico al profesor?** (repitió Connor)

**- Ehhhh** (el chico no sabía bien bien lo que le estaba preguntando) **no sé, supongo que una nota de sus padres o del médico para ausentarse.**

**- ¿Y lo que le ha sellado el profesor?**

**- La autorización, el pase ¿pero qué te pasa? ¿En tu antigua escuela no había pases? **(dijo riéndose)

- **No, de donde yo vengo no habían esas cosas** (dijo con desprecio).

**- Pues aquí si, tío. Y pobre de ti que no tengas el pase sellado o la autorización firmada.**

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- Visita al despacho del director y si eso no fuera suficiente llaman a tus viejos.**

**- Y que tiene de malo el despacho del director?**

**- O el despacho no tiene nada de malo, es bonito y todo, lo malo es la vara que el director guarda ahí, tío pica mala cosa, más vale que te sellen el pase, porque aunque tengas la autorización firmada por tus viejos, si te pillan sin el sello, tu culo está muerto. Créeme sé de que hablo, en tercero se me olvidó pedir el sello y estuve 2 días que sentarse era un auténtico suplicio.**

**- Firma y sello **

**- Eso es.**

**- Eso es fácil.**

**- Si, claro, solo es acordarse de pedirlo** (lo miró extrañado y volvió a sus apuntes)

**- Claro** (y sonrió maliciosamente).

El resto del día pasó volando, ya sabía que era lo que necesitaba para poder salir de allí, ahora solo necesitaba hacerse con ese sello. Falsificar la letra de su padre y la firma era una tarea que sabía hacer a la perfección, en esos tres meses que había desaparecido se había cansado de hacerlo. Y algo le decía que su querido hermanito sabría como ayudarle, solo tenía que hacérselo venir bien para que el chico se soltara un poco la lengua. Y él era bueno haciendo que la gente confiara en él. Sabía como hacerlo para que la se abriera a él. Y Liam, en el fondo era solo un niño, ya logró una vez que confiara en él, no podía ser muy difícil volverlo a conseguir. Después del almuerzo Connor ya lo tenía todo pensado sabía perfectamente cómo sonsacarle a su hermano todo lo que necesitaba saber. Connor se sentía tan orgulloso de si mismo, en 48 horas iba a resolver su problema con lo de la escuela. Sería libre para dedicarse a lo que más le gustaba, a cazar. Y cazando a plena luz del día se aseguraba que ninguno de los del equipo pudiera interferir. Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, se dijo orgulloso de si mismo.

Ángel estaba aun más nervioso ese día que el día anterior, aunque aquel ya no era el primer día de escuela de los chicos, seguía teniendo en mente la discusión tan fuerte que había tenido al tarde anterior con Connor. Y en el fondo aun albergaba la pequeña esperanza que a Connor finalmente le acabara gustando el instituto. Y que solo hubiera sido una mal primera impresión. Así que al oír la puerta del hotel a las seis de la tarde saltó como si hubiera un muelle en su silla y salió al hall a recibir a sus chicos. Liam como siempre se veía lleno de energía y no paraba de explicarle a Fred una cosa que la profesora les había explicado de los caballos. Mientas que Connor tenía cara de dolor de muelas y sin ni saludar empezó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al apartamento.

- **¿Qué tal fue el día, hijo?** (dijo dirigiendo su voz a las escalera mientras hacía cosquillas a Liam, Connor bajó la cabeza y se quedó callado unos segundos).


	14. Chapter 14

- **¿Qué tal fue el día, hijo?** (dijo dirigiendo su voz a las escalera mientras hacía cosquillas a Liam, Connor bajó la cabeza y se quedó callado unos segundos).

**- Igual que ayer, debo hacer unos ejercicios para mañana** (dijo sin girarse y continuó subiendo las escaleras).

**- ¡Connor! Te estoy hablando, al menos gírate y mírame a los ojos cuando me hablas **(dijo su padre pero en un tono conciliador más que de riña. Connor se giro y lo miró con indiferencia).

**- Igual que ayer, debo hacer unos ejercicios para mañana** (volvió a repetir en el mismo tono que antes pero ahora mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Ángel no sabía que hacer. ¿Debía enfadarse con su hijo por esos desplantes o debía dejarle espacio para que se acostumbrara y se hiciera ala idea de su nueva vida¿)

**- De acuerdo, yo subiré ahora para merendar con vosotros y ayudaros con las tareas.**

**- Tú no meriendas Y solo es copiar unas cosas, no necesitaré tu ayuda** (Y tras decir eso se metió en el apartamento. La forma de decir "tu ayuda" sonó tan irreverente que hasta Liam abrió los ojos como platos).

**- Alaaaaaaaaa, que borde** (exclamó Liam nada más cerrarse la puerta del apartamento)

**- Tú no te metas** (le dijo echándole una miradita a su hijo**), y cuéntame como te ha ido hoy la escuela** (dijo sonriendo Ángel, aunque no paraba de darle vueltas a la actitud de Connor. Connor empezó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado en la escuela ese día sin dejarse el más mínimo detalle de lo que el creía que había sido un día super alucinante)

Tras la pormenorizada narración de Liam subieron al apartamento, merendaron y Ángel se sentó con Liam para asegurarse que el niño hacía sus tareas, porque ese era el gran caballo de batalla con Liam, hacer que se sentara y se pusiera a hacer los deberes. Liam era un chico hiperactivo y era incapaz de quedarse sentado haciendo la misma cosa durante más de 10 minutos. Así que Ángel tenía que estar muy atento a que el chico no se dispersara con una e sus conversaciones, o viendo al tele o yendo por enésima vez a la cocina a por agua o tras beber tanta agua ir por enésima vez al baño.

Tras hacer los deberes, los chicos disponían de una hora de televisión o videojuegos, y Connor dijo de echar una partidita, cosa que Liam le pareció fenomenal, porque le encantaba jugar a juegos de múltiples jugadores. Era mucho más divertido. Ángel a los 10 minutos de estar allí sintiendo el juego, le dolía la cabeza horrores y bajó al despacho y cerró la puerta y puso un poco de música relajante y se puso a trabajar con un caso de licántropos en que los chicos y él estaban investigando. Connor sonrió al oír la música, eso significaba que podía hablar libremente.

**- Este juego de super héroes es muy bueno** (dijo Connor sin apartar la visat de la pantalla).

**- Si, es genial, tomaaaa** (dijo emocionado cargándose a dos villanos de un solo golpe).

**- Molaría ser uno de ellos.**

**- Si, sería genial, nosotros podríamos serlo ¿Sabes? Tía Fred, tío Gunn, Tío Lorne, Tío Spike, tío Wes, papá y** (hizo una pausa dudando pero finalmente lo dijo) **Y nosotros.**

**- Si. ¿Y tendríamos capas y uniformes?** (intentando no reirse)

**- Claro, y esté sería nuestro cuartel general.**

**- jejejeje y podríamos hacer un emblema o algo así para llevar en los uniformes ¿no? **(dijo fingiendo estar emocionado también).

**- Si, yo soy muy bueno dibujando** (Liam puso el pause al juego dejó tirado el mando y corrió a su mochila a por su libreta y empezó a hacer dibujos y emblemas. Al cabo de 10 minutos tenía uno que creía que era realmente alucinante).

**- Guauuuu Liam eso es realmente, bueno. Deberíamos hacerlo, no sé como una especie de sello, como esos que usa papá para las facturas** (Connor fingía estar igual de emocionado que su hermano).

**- Si, si, si, hagámoslo** (Liam estaba emocionado como en el día de Navidad).

**- Pero ¿tú sabes hacer eso sellos?**

**- No seas estúpido, Connor. ¿Por quién me has tomado?**(Y Liam corrió a la habitación de su padre y salió con el portátil de su padre).

**- ¿Papá te deja usar su pc?.**

**- Sí** (mintió Liam) **siempre que no sean páginas para mayores o de pago.**

**- Tacaño** (se le escapó una mueca a Connor, sabía perfectamente que su hermano le estaba mintiendo pero necesitaba seguir adelante)

- **Ya te digo** (y tecleó en el ordenador una dirección) **ves aquí, tú envías nuestro logo y ellos te hacen el sello, lo ves, aquí está el de papá ¿Ves?** (Liam sonrió maliciosamente) **ahora lo escaneamos ¿ves?**(pasando su logo por el escáner, Connor asintió observaba cuidadosamente cada paso**) nos inscribimos, pero no hace falta, papá ya está inscrito. Mira. Usuario: Galway contraseña: Elisabeth no tengo ni idea de quién es esa Elisabeth, alguna novieta, supongo.**

**- La abuela** (dijo secamente Connor que sabía la historia de Ángelus como el padre nuestro), **la madre de Liam Galway se llamaba Elisabeth Katherine Galway.**

**- Ah** (dijo un poco seco al ver que Connor sabía algo de su padre que él desconocía). **Bueno y ves pones pedido, seleccionas el tipo de sello, el color, el tamaño y el numero de sellos que quieres. Y das a confirmar. Ahora ves te pide la tarjeta de crédito** (y Liam corrió de nuevo a la habitación de su padre y regresó con una tarjeta en la mano y una sonrisa de triunfador)** si le cuentas algo a papá, eres hombre muerto **(y tecleó el número de la tarjeta y dio a ok de nuevo. Después de eso corrió de nuevo a dejar la tarjeta en su sitio) **y ves, en 48 horas llegará a casa. Y ya tenemos nuestra propia liga de al justicia** (dijo levantando la mano para chocarla. Connor sonrió y chocó son su hermano la mano). **Van a alucinar en al escuela, cuando lo vean jajaja**

**- Sí, van alucinar **(dijo Connor con una sonrisa más que inquietante).

Connor tomó muy buena nota de todos los pasos que su hermano había hecho para hacer el sello. Ahora solo necesitaba hacerse con una muestra del sello de la escuela en una hoja de papel blanco y con un block de esos de notificaciones/comunicaciones. El block lo había visto en el despacho de su padre cuando le entregó los libros y un panfleto donde explicaba todo sobre el instituto privado St. James. Esperaría a que su padre y el equipo salieran a la ronda y se haría con el, después solo tendría que fotocopiar una de las hojas tantas veces como creyera necesarias. Empezaría con 10 y después si iba bien, ya haría más fotocopias. ¿Y el sello? Bueno era rápido, fuerte y listo. Y sabía como utilizar unas ganzúas, Gunn le había enseñado a eso y hacerle el puente a cualquier coche. Cosas que le parecían mucho más importante que cualquier asignatura que pudieran impartir en esa escuela. Al día siguiente entraría en alguna aula vacía y abriría el cajón donde los profesores guardaban sellos, hojas y demás y se haría con una muestra de esos sellos. De repente Connor se sintió mucho más aligerado, podría tenerlo todo sin renunciar a más. Podría disfrutar de la vida familiar y cazar a sus anchas. Por la mañana cazaría y por la tarde jugaría a las casitas con Ángel.

Tal y como había predicho hacerse con todo lo necesario para poner en marcha su plan, su plan maestro, fue relativamente sencillo. Solo tenía que encargarse su propio sello. Connor en vez de almorzar se encerró en la aula de informática y repitió paso por paso lo que Liam había hecho la tarde anterior, pero en vez de la estúpida insignia de superhéroes, escaneó el sello con el emblema de la escuela. Eligió el mismo tamaño y color de tinta y realizó el pedido. Llegaría en 48 horas. 48 horas y sería libre. Connor pensó que era una suerte que tuviera memoria fotográfica porque ahora recordaba a la perfección el número de tarjeta de crédito de su padre y eso le podría ser muy útil para frituras ocasiones. Sin quererlo Liam no solo le había dado las herramientas para librarse de la condena de asistir a una escuela sino que también le había dado un cheque en blanco, el número de tarjeta de su padre.

Mientras Connor permanecía distante en las clases y no participaba en ningún tipo de actividad ni se relacionaba lo más mínimo, Liam por el contrario había logrado hacerse querer por todos sus compañeros. Tenía su pandilla del parque y además algunos chicos más que había conocido y que le parecían super guays. Además se había enterado que el colegio tenía un equipo de baseball y casi todos sus amigos estaban apuntados. Y el profesor de educación física le había visto potencial y le había animado a apuntarse. Liam sabía que no podía llamar la atención, así que aunque intentó no lucirse no tuvo problemas para pasar las pruebas de acceso ala equipo. Liam sabía que a su padre le gustaba mucho el baseball, seguro que se pasarían horas hablando. Por desgracia cuarto no era como tercero y había un montón de deberes de todas las asignaturas. Y habí controles cada semana. Era algo que jamás le había gustado de la escuela. Le gustaba escuchar en clase y aprender. Pero no le gustaba tener que hacer deberes una vez llegaba a casa y mucho menos ponerse a estudiar. Era de la opinión que ya pasaba 7 horas en la escuela, ya había dedicado mucho tiempo al estudio para tener que continuar dedicándole al llegar a casa. Y aunque hasta ahora con estar atento en clase le había bastado, la maestra les había advertido que cuarto era un curso difícil, que no debían confiarse. Pero aquella era su primera semana, aun era temprano para preocuparse de ese tipo de cosas, pensó alegremente Liam.

El miércoles llegó el paquete con los sellos, Liam que des de que hicieran el pedido miraba el buzón casi compulsivamente a la espera de su paquete. Pero finalmente el miércoles al regresar de la escuela allí estaba el paquete, encima de la mesa de Loren, junto al resto de correspondencia. Liam era listo como el hambre y no era la primera vez que hacía pedidos con la tarjeta de su padre. La clave estaba en hacer pedido de poca cuantía y de páginas web donde su padre ya hubiera hecho pedido antes. Por suerte EBAY era un clásico de Ángel investigaciones, y allí un niño de 9 años podía encontrar todo lo que podía desear. Liam esperó a que Lorne fuera la cocina a preparar la merienda como hacía siempre y se hizo con el paquete que corrió a esconder en su habitación. Después de merendar y hacer los deberes y aprovechando que había una reunión de trabajo, Liam se encerró en el lavabo y abrió el paquete. Estaba muy emocionado, des de que escondiera el paquete que no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en él. Pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que no había un sello, sino dos. Primero pensó que era de esos regalos promocionales que suelen hacer las empresas de material de oficina. Eso era aún mejor, si habían dos sellos, podrían tener cada uno, uno. Estaba a punto de llamar a Connor para darle la buena cuando decidió que lo mejor era probarlos él primero así que se selló en su propia mano (como en las discotecas y parques de atracciones) para comprobar el sello.

La señal de su personal liga de la justicia era aun mejor de lo que había imaginado, Liam no paraba de sonreír, e imaginar posibles juegos en los que podría utilizar el sello. Aún inmerso en ese sueño de aventuras y batallas épicas contra las fuerzas del mal, decidió comprobar que le otro sello también iba bien. Pero se llevó una sorpresa la ver que la marca impresa en su mano no era el logotipo que él había diseñado sino el logotipo de la escuela de Connor. Liam no tardo en unir los puntos. Y entender lo que había pasado, Connor se había hecho un sello de la escuela aprovechando sus conocimientos. Se había aprovechado de él, lo había engañado una vez. Estaba furioso y si en ese momento no hubiera subido su padre para ver lo que hacían sus chicos, lo más probable es que lo hubiera matado con sus propias manecitas. Pero mientras pasaba ese momento "de calidad en familia" con su padre y hermano, Liam iba pensando como devolvérsela a su hermanito.

Durante la cena…


	15. Chapter 15

Durante la cena…

**- He hablado con tu tutor** (Ángel dijo casualmente mientras los dos chicos cenaba y Spike se tomaba una especie de ponche asqueroso. Los dos chicos levantaron rápidamente la cabeza para ver a quien se dirigía su padre. Ángel miraba fijamente a Connor).

**- No he hecho nada **(dijo a la defensiva Connor).

**- Tranquilo** (dijo arrugando la nariz y negando la cabeza ¿porque sus hijos siempre tenían que estar a la defensiva con él cuando se trataba de la escuela?), **lo he llamado yo, quería saber como te estaba yendo. **

**- No tenías porque llamar, cada día me preguntas ¿no? ¿No te fías de mi? **(dijo un poco gallito, Spike sonrió un poco).

**- Connor, soy tu padre** (Spike sonrió más, a Liam casi se le escapó la risa al oír "soy tu padre" a lo Darth Vader. Pero Ángel les echó dos miraditas rápidas que hizo que se dejaran de payasadas) **es normal que me interese por como te va en la escuela.**

**- Va bien **(dijo poniendo una mueca de disgusto)

**- Tu tutor ha dicho que aunque pareces tener un buen nivel en la mayoría de asignaturas no muestras ningún esfuerzo para integrarte.**

**- Estoy yendo a esa estúpida escuela como ordenaste ¿no?** (dijo más que molesto furioso. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia que su padre llamara a la escuela. Eso podría poner en peligro sus planes).

**- ¡Connor! A menos que quieras que volvamos a tener otra discusión sobre como tienes que hablarme te recomiendo que abandones esa actitud y te tranquilices.**

**- Sí, señor **(dijo hundiéndose en la silla y no con muy buenos modos)

**- Connor, no tienes 4 años deja ya las pataletas. Ya sé que no te emociona la idea de asistir a la escuela, pero hijo, quizás no sería tan malo si tú también pusieras algo de tu parte** (dijo de nuevo ángel intentando sonar conciliador aunque estaba bastante disgustado con Connor y su negativa rotunda a darle una oportunidad a la escuela).

**- Me puedes obligar a ir pero no a que me guste** (dijo cruzándose de brazos).

**- ¡Connor! ¿Qué te he dicho de esa actitud?**

**- ¡Pues no me hostigues!** (dijo cansado, Ángel abrió mucho los ojos, no sabía si sorprenderse más por la actitud de su hijo o por que usara la palabra hostigar).

**- Voy a hacer algo más que hostigarte sino dejas ya toda esa mala actitud, última advertencia, jovencito** (Spike estaba contemplando como si se tratara de un partido de tenis, una pena que no hubieran palomitas de maíz).

**- ¿Jovencito?** (dijo alucinando Connor) **¿En serio, papá?**

**- ¡En serio! **(Y Ángel le echó una larga y dura mirada) **Mira Connor, no solo quiero que vayas a la escuela para que aprendas y te hagas un hombre de provecho, también quiero que hagas amigos. **

**- No necesito amigos**

**- Connor, todos necesitamos amigos.**

**- Yo no, ni los necesito, ni los quiero.**

**- Te equivocas.**

**- ¿Y tú estás en lo cierto, no? ¡Claro! Como siempre** (dijo con sarcasmo). **El gran Ángel que lo sabe todo.**

**- ¡A tu cuarto!** (rugió Ángel apuntando hacia la habitación que ya había tenido suficiente)

**- ¿Qué?** (dijo extrañado Connor)

**- Que te vayas a la cama, Connor. Los niños cuando tienen sueño se ponen impertinentes, y tú, hijo, estás muy impertinente, así que está muy claro que necesitas dormir.**

**- ¡Son las ocho! No tengo sueño.**

**- Te he avisado muchas veces que dejaras toda esa agresividad verbal** (dijo Ángel sin alterarse pero su enfado era muy patente**). Tu toque de queda se ha rebajado a las ocho y si no te levantas y te metes en al cama te irás a la cama a esta misma hora el resto de la semana.**

**- ¡Cómo sea! Tampoco quiero estar aquí** (dijo dejando al servilleta sobre el palto y marchándose hacia la habitación dejando caer la silla al suelo al levantarse. Ángel recogió la silla e iba a ir tras de Connor cuando Spike se levantó y se puso en su camino).

- **Déjale, necesita enfriarse. Lo necesitáis los dos** (DIJO Spike con una sonrisita)

- **No pone nada de su parte. Solo malas caras y malas contestaciones.**

**- Se está adaptando, dale un poco de espacio y tiempo. No seas tan…** (Y Ángel arqueó una ceja)

**- ¿Tan qué? **(dijo Ángel muy beligerante)

**- Tan intenso** (dijo Spike viendo que ángel estaba más enfadado de lo que mostraba).

**- Yo solo quiero que sea feliz que tenga una vida como los demás chicos de su edad.**

**- Ángel, eso es muy loable, pero también es imposible. Es hijo de dos vampiros, sea criado en una dimensión llena de demonios y nosotros nos dedicamos a lo que nos dedicamos. **

**- Precisamente por eso, por eso quiero que tengan algo de normalidad en sus vidas** (dijo pasándose la mano por la cara como muestra de desesperación).

**- El chico es tozudo como su padre, pero estoy seguro que cuando menos nos demos cuenta ya tendrá formada su propia pandilla, ahora está demasiado ofuscado con lo de que le obligues a ir a esa escuela, pero cuando eso s ele haya pasado ya verás como…**

**- ¿Y sino se le pasa?**

**- Bueno… no has considerado la posibilidad que Liam estuviera en lo cierto y que Connor pueda ser un sociopata?** (dijo Spike intentando hacer broma para quitar hierro a la cosa).

**- No tiene gracia, Spike** (dijo serio Ángel pero estaba un poco más calmado).

**- Es un socioapata** (dijo Liam que había permanecido quietecito todo el rato por miedo que salpicara algo para él).

**- Liam, tu hermano no es un sociopata, no quiero volver a oírte decir eso, ni en serio ni en broma, y eso va también para ti, Spike** (Ángel le amonestó).

**- Ey, no la tomes ahora conmigo, yo me porto bien en el cole.**

**- Sí, disculpa, hijo. Tienes razón estoy un poco gruñón por lo de Connor, pero no me gusta que digas eso de tu hermano ¿vale?**

**- Vale, no le llamaré más sociopata, ni cuando se comporte como uno** (dijo Liam con malicia, Ángel se rió ese chico tenía una gran bocaza, y raramente se guardaba sus opiniones para si mismo).

**- jajaja Liam déjalo tú también, ya he tenido hoy suficiente con un adolescente contestón, además aún queda un buen rato antes de las nueve, no querrás hacer compañía a tu hermano ¿verdad?**

**- Nooooo ¿puedo ir a ver la tele?**

**- Un ratito** (y Liam se levantó de golpe de la mesa para ir al salón, pero ángel le agarró del brazo justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta de la cocina) **¿Qué vas a ver?**

**- Una serie **(dijo Liam e intentó salir de la cocina).

**- ¡Alto ahí! ¿Qué serie?**

**- Una de niños** (dijo poniendo una sonrisita encantadora).

**- ¿Qué serie, Liam?** (dijo arqueando una ceja)

**- Melrose place** (dijo esperando que su padre no supiera de que serie se trataba).

**- ¡Ni hablar! Eres muy pequeño para ver esas cosas.**

**- Pero si tío Spike y yo la vemos todos los…(**Y Spike le hacía señas para que callara pero ya era demasiado tarde).

**- PUES SE ACABARON LAS SERIES PARA MAYORES DE 13 AÑOS, PARA MENORES DE 13 EN ESTA CASA. Si quieres ver la tele, puedes, pero algo apropiado.**

**- Jooooo pero es que la serie está muy bien y ya me he enganchado y…**

**- Pues te desenganchas, esa serie no es para un niño. Si lo fuera no estaría la prohibición de menores de 13.**

**- Recomendación** (dijo Liam pero su padre entrecerró los ojos y Liam tragó saliva y continuó muy flojito) **es una recomendación no una prohibición. **

**- Pues ahora es una prohibición nada de programas para mayores. **

**- Papaaaaaaaaá** (empezó a quejarse Liam)

**- O ves programas dirigido a niños de tu edad o no ves nada ¿Qué será, Liam?**

**- ¡Pero los programas para menores de 13 son un coñazo!** (dijo poniendo morros)

**- Es lo que hay, lo tomas o lo dejas.**

**- No es justo, estás enfadado con Connor y la pagas conmigo.**

**- Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu hermano, no vas a ver esa serie ni ninguna que no esté dirigida a todos los públicos.**

**- Pero si ya la estoy viendo y no tiene de malo.**

**- He dicho que no, Liam **(dijo poniéndose serio).

- V**enga Liam, déjalo, ya te contaré que ha pasado.**

**- ¡No!** (Ángel tenía la vena del cuello apunto de estallar)** tú no le contarás nada y cuando los niños estén acostados tú y yo hablaremos de un par de cositas **(Ángel fulminó con la mirada a Spike)**.**

**- ¡No es justo! **(dijo Liam dando un pisotón en el suelo).

**- Liam tú última oportunidad, o ves algo apropiado o te vas directo a la cama ¿qué va a ser, hijo? **

**- Yo quiero ver Melrose Place.**

**- Muy bien, esa fue tu elección, ¡A la cama!** (y al igual que había hecho con Connor señaló hacia la habitación de los chicos).

**- ¡Te odio! ¡Eres malo! Te prefería antes, ojala todo fuera como cuando no estaba ese** (refiriéndose a Connor y salió corriendo hacia su habitación).

**- Grrrrr** (gruñó Ángel al oír el portazo).

**- ¿Sabes? La serie no es tan mala**

**- ¡Cállate, Spike!** (le gruñó)** ¡Ahora mismo solo me faltabas tú, para acabar de hacer la noche!**

**- Eyyyy Peace & Love, bro**

**- ¿Peace & Love? ¡Pero a quién se le ocurre dejar a un niñito ver ese tipo de programas!**

**- No es un bebé.**

**- ¡No es tu colega!. Es un niño, es mi niño ¡y no quiero que le pudras la cabeza con esas mierdas!**

**- Realmente hoy estás de un humor de perros** (dijo suspirando hondo y saliendo de la cocina)

**- Oh, no, tú no vas a ninguna parte, no he acabado aun** (dijo agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa),** vuelve a sentarte ahí **(y lo sentó el mismo), **vamos a hablar tú y yo, sobre los niños** (Spike estaba alucinando, Ángel lo acababa de tratar como si fuera un títere).

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos.


	16. Chapter 16

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos.

**- Te odio** (dijo Liam tirando sus zapatillas cada una a una parte de la habitación y quitándose la ropa para acostarse)

**- Eres idiota. Si hubieras mantenido tu bocata cerrada, Spike y tú hubieras visto la serie como siempre. Pero siempre tienes que estar ahí para dar la puntillita, te está muy bien, a ver si así aprendes para la próxima.**

**- ¡Que te calles, idiota!** (dijo rojo de rabia)

**- Sí, por favor, Liam** (dijo mofándose de su hermano como haría cualquier hermano mayor) **insúltame más, así entrará papá y te irás calentito a dormir.**

**- ¡Muérete! ¡Idiota! **(y le tiró un estuche a la cara. Pero Connor lo esquivó y se rió de la pataleta de Liam, cosa que cabreó aún más a Liam).

**- ¡Ohhhh que miedo!** (y Liam ya no pudo más y se abalanzó contra Connor y empezó a golpearlo, Connor no tenía muchos problemas en parar los golpes de Liam, era 6 años mayor, era como Mohamed Ali contra Webster).

**- Eres un idiota y le diré a papá lo de tu sello y entonces se dará cuenta que sigues siendo un falso y te echará de aquí** (dijo rabioso Liam al ver que no podía con un cuerpo a cuerpo contra Connor. Connor se quedó en shock al oír a Liam y bajó la guardia Liam aprovecho para arrearle un puñetazo. Connor se llevó las manos al a boca, el chico le había dado de pleno).

**- ¡Joder Liam, me diste!** (dijo levantándose y yendo para el cuarto de baño. Liam se quedó parado al ver que salía un poco de sangre del labio de Connor y después fue al baño y se quedó con cara de preocupación mirando sede la puerta como Connor se echaba agua en la herida).

**- Yooo yo yo** (Liam estaba un poco asustado al ver al sangre y Connor estaba de mal humor por haber dejado que un niño le partiera el labio) **yo no quise hacerte daño**

**- ¡Liam, ¿Y qué narices esperabas que pasaría al darme un puñetazo en los morros?, ¿que saldría un duendecillo a lomos de un unicornio alado de mi boca? Grrr pásame la toalla, ¡Anda!** (Liam hizo lo que Connor le había dicho seguía mirándolo con pánico). **Grrrr menos mal que sano rápido y mañana por la mañana ya no habrá rastro de la herida. ¡Mierda sangre!** (dijo mirando la toalla) **papá **(dijeron los dos mirándose asustados). **Sígueme el rollo** ( y en eso momento entró Ángel en la habitación).

**- ¿Qué ha pasado**? (preguntó preocupado Ángel).

**- ¡Nada!** (dijo Connor intentando apartar las manos de su padre que estaba comprobando la herida) **no es nada, solo 4 gotas. Me tropecé con alguna de sus malditas cosas** (dijo fingiendo estar enfadado con Liam, cosa que no le costó mucho).

**- Connor, estate quieto y déjame ver bien, lo que te has hecho **(dijo su padre sentándolo en la taza para ver mejor el labio de Connor).

**- Ya te he dicho que nada, ni me duele, solo he ido a limpiarme la sangre para que no se activaran todos los super radares vampíricos** (dijo resoplando) **pero parece imposible **(dijo con una mueca de disgusto).

**- No es nada (**dijo aliviado Ángel) **que hacías de píe? No te había mandado a la cama?**

**- Iba ir al cuarto de baño ¿Ahora tampoco puedo ir al baño?**

**- Sí** (dijo muy seco porque estaba deseando darle una buena palmada por insolente pero ver ese labio hinchado le hacía sentir pena por el chico)**, sí que puedes ir al baño. ¿Has ido? **

**- No**

**- Pues ve, y después a la cama. Y Liam recoge tus cosas del medio, ves porque soy tan pesado, porque si dejas tus cosas tiradas por ahí accidentes como estos pueden pasar.**

**- Lo siento, papi, ya las recojo** (Ángel le sonrió dulcemente al ver lo preocupado que estaba Liam por su hermano) **Connor lo siento.**

**- Muy bien, cowboy, a la cama **(dándole un beso en la frente).

**- ¿Seguro que estás bien?**

**- Sí, papá** (dijo rodando los ojos. Ángel contó hasta 10 y respiró hondo)

**- De acuerdo** (y también le dio un beso en la frente como había hecho con Liam. Connor se quedó un poco parado por el gesto de cariño, pero no hizo ningún comentario**), Nos vamos de caza, cualquier cosa llevo el teléfono encima, que tengas buenos sueños** ( y cerró la puerta del baño. Arropó bien a Liam y salió de la habitación).

- **¿Por qué no me has acusado?** (dijo Liam en cuanto Connor salió del baño).

**- Porque no soy un soplón. Y yo no tengo nada contra ti.**

**- O porqué yo sé una cosa que su papá se entera te va a dar una paliza de campeonato** (dijo arqueando la ceja)

**- Como quieras Liam** (dijo molesto Connor), **acuéstate, mañana tienes escuela.**

**- ¿Tú no?**

**- Sí, yo también.**

**- Quieres el sello para saltarte las clases ¿No?**

**- ¿Tú qué crees?** (dijo con sarcasmo)

**- Que si papá te pilla te cruje vivo.**

**- NO me va a pillar, siempre que mantengas tu boca cerrada.**

**- ¡Yo tampoco soy un acusica!** (dijo indignado)

**- ¿Entonces me guardarás el secreto?**

**- Solo si me dices qué piensas hacer mientras se supone que estás en la escuela.**

**- Cuanto menos sepas mejor será para ti.**

**- Corta el rollo, si quieres el sello y si quieres que tenga la boca cerrada me lo dirás** (dijo cruzándose de brazos)

**- De acuerdo, pero primero quiero el sello** (Liam se levantó de la cama)

**- Cierra los ojos no quiero que veas mi escondite secreto** (Liam rodó los ojos) **¡Ciérralos!**

**- Valeeee** (y se puso las manos en la cara. Liam corrió a una de las maquetas de coches y la forzó abriendo en dos el coche que estaba vacío por dentro y sacó el sello, después volvió a colocarlo todo en el mismo sitio)

**- ¡Ya está!** (dijo con una sonrisa y con el sello en la palma de su mano. Connor abrió los ojos y tomó el sello) **ahora dime qué vas a hacer.**

**- Iré de caza.**

**- ¿De día? ¿Solo? **(dijo Liam abriendo mucho lso ojos)

**- shhhh si**

**- A papá no le va gustar nada.**

**- Ya te he dicho que papá no se va a enterar.**

**- ¡Llévame!**

**- ¡No, ni hablar! **(dijo Connor que ni harto de vino se llevaría un niño a luchar contra vampiros)

**- Soy muy bueno, Giles me lo ha dicho, que es innato en mi.**

**- Eres un niño.**

**- No, no lo soy, ya tengo 9 años.**

**- Lo dicho, un niño.**

**- Venga Connor, por favor**

**- ¡No! **(dijo muy serio Connor)

**- Prometo que no molestaré, venga por favor.**

**- Liam, no. papá no te deja ni acompañarlos a ellos…**

**- Pero yo ya he estado en muchas cacerías y nunca me ha pasado nada.**

**- Con la suerte que tengo seguro que la primera vez te pase algo será conmigo** (dijo Connor negando con la cabeza y metiéndose en la cama).

**- Venga Cooooon, por favor y te juro que Nunca más te pediré nada (**dijo Liam sonando desesperado)

**- Liam, eres aun muy pequeño y yo voy a pelear no puedo estar vigilándote.**

**- No tendrás, te lo juro, haré todo lo que me digas, venga**

**- Liam, no** (dijo tapándose y dándose la vuelta).

**- Entonces se lo diré a papá** (y se levantó de la cama, Connor corrió para pararlo).

**- Valeee maldita comadreja chantajista.**

**- Gracias** (dijo abrazándole fuerte) **gracias, no te arrepentirás, lo juro** (dijo muy emocionado Liam)

**- Ya me estoy arrepintiendo (**dijo hundiéndose en la cama de nuevo)

**- Yupiiiii**

**- Pero harás todo lo que te diga. Sin rechistar, hablo en serio Liam.**

**- Si, si, no te preocupes. Me portaré super bien. **

**- Más te vale, sino no tendrás que preocuparte que papá nos pille y nos mate, porque yo mismo te mataré con mis propias manos ¿vale?.**

**- Vale** (y se acostó todo feliz). **Connor **(al cabo de un rato) **siento haberte pegado.**

**- Da igual, me lo merecía** (dijo con una media sonrisa) **Pero si vuelves a darme un puñetazo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.**

**- jajaja ya veremos.**

**- Duermeeee** (y le lanzó un cojín)

**- Auuuuu** (Se quejó un poquito Liam y le volvió a tira el cojín de vuelta. Connor lo agarró al vuelo y se lo volvió a colocar bajo la cabeza).

**- Buenas Noches, Liam.**

**- Buenas noches, Conn** (Conn se giró al oír el diminutivo, no le hacía mucha gracia que le llamara así, pero decidió dejar al niño en paz, por esa noche)


	17. Chapter 17

- **¿Qué era esta vez?** (preguntó Spike)

**- Liam** (se quedo unos instantes pensativo con cara de preocupación) **parece que Liam le dio un puñetazo a Connor.**

**- No he oído llantos **(dijo sonriendo Spike)

**- No le he zurrado.**

**- ¿Tienes fiebre?** (dijo tocándole la frente)

- **Estamos muertos, Spike** (dijo apartándole la mano molesto). **No he hecho nada porque parece que esos dos van haciendo las paces poco a poco. A veces es necesaria algo de complicidad entre hermanos. **

**- Has vuelto a leer esos libros de ayuda para padres ¿verdad? Dios, Ángel, acabañara como el Quijote, tú y esos libros **(dijo Spike burlándose de Ángel).

- **Eso me recuerda que antes que los niños nos interrumpieran, nosotros estábamos teniendo una conversación muy interesante sobre…**

**- ¿No nos íbamos de caza?** (dijo levantándose del taburete de la cocina y marchando hacia la puerta) **Los chicos nos deben ya estar esperando.**

**- Spike **(agarrándolo por el brazo)**, recuerda que para ellos tú eres un adulto no un niño como ellos. Pero si quieres seguir comportándote como uno de ellos, sabes perfectamente que yo no tengo ningún problema con volverte a tratar como a un crío **(Spike lo miró con rabia)**. **

**- Te encanta recordarme que tu eres el jefe ¿no?** (dijo un poco molesto pero sonreía como si aquello fuera solo un jueguecito más de los suyos).

**- Spike, son solo niños, y quiero que continúen siendo eso, solo niños. Sé que te puede parecer una estupidez porque yo soy un vampiro, y nosotros nos dedicamos a lo que nos dedicamos y porque esos dos son…(**Ángel pasados los años aún no sabía como describir lo que eran sus hijos. Sabía que no eran normales, pero aun eran humanos).

**- Ángel, yo tampoco quiero que Liam crezca antes de tiempo, pero solo era una serie.**

**- si, ahora es solo una serie, después será solo un sorbo a la cerveza y cuando no nos demos cuenta estará tirado en una cuneta medio muerto sin recordar ni siquiera la última vez que comió caliente.**

**- ¡Carai, Ángel! Ya sé de donde ha sacado Liam todo ese melodramatismo. **

**- Spike, hablo en serio son mis hijos, y no quiero que vean esas mierdas.**

**- valeeee, no más series con le tío Spike, a partir de ahora solo veré esas meirdas para todos los públicos con Liam.**

**- y Con Connor, esto también va por Connor.**

**- ¡Venga ya! ¡Ángel! Eso es pasarse. Connor tiene 15 años, no es ningún niño, y ambos sabemos que el chico aunque venga de otra dimensión y la mayor parte del tiempo parece que haya caído de un guindo, es muchas cosas menos inocente o impresionable.**

**- Spike te lo repito no eres el colega de Connor, eres un adulto, no un niño como ellos. ¿A menos que quieras que vuelva a tratarte como a un crío, claro?**

**- Entendido** (dijo levantando las manso y dándose por vencido). Tío Spike para todos. Pero te lo digo Ángel, puede que con Liam lleves razón (sabía que la llevaba pero no se lo iba a reconocer, eso sería reconocer que él la había cagado)** pero con Connor te equivocas y mucho. No es un niñito, es un cazador. ¡Mierda! Si, tiene la misma edad que tenía Buffy cuando la conociste, y nunca la viste como una niña ¿verdad?** (Spike así rompía la norma no escrita de no hablar entre ellos sobre Buffy) **Y Connor tiene más cualidades y experiencia en el combate que lo tenía Buffy en aquella época. Connor viene de otra dimensión, no ha estado congelado, solo que no ha crecido aquí. Creció en una dimensión que era un auténtico infierno, ese chico no necesita que lo trates como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, es duro como una roca. **

**- Tiene 15 años, es un niño. Y así es como quiero que lo veas y lo trates, ¿Entendiste? **(dijo ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba)

**- Como quieras, son tus hijos al fin y al cabo. Pero, como amigo **(Spike dijo amigo para dejarle claro que no estaba dispuesto a ser tratado como un crío nunca más)**, yo tenía que decírtelo **(se hizo un silencio lago incómodo entre los dos vampiros)** Vámonos, deben de estar preguntándose que nos lleva tanto **(dijo finalmente Spike y Ángel asintió).

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban muy silenciosos, solo se oía de fondo los dibujos animados del televisor que Liam había puesto.

Ángel y Spike no hablaban solo tomaba su sangre, bueno Spike tomaba su ya conocida taza de chocolate, whiskey y sangre de las mañanas mientras ojeaba una revista sensacionalista del corazón. La caza de la noche anterior resultó ser frustrante porque alguien avisó a aquel demonio que iban y cuando llegaron solo habían 5 pobres demonios del tres al cuarto que formaban parte de su sequito. Y que por supuesto prefirieron morir antes que revelar el paradero de su señor. Además Spike y ängel aún estaban un poco "sensibles" por la discusión de la noche anterior.

Por su parte Liam estaba un poco excitado con la idea de ir de caza. Lo cierto es que le había mentido un poco a Connor con eso de que ya había estado en un montón de cacerías. Si que había estado, pero nunca le habían dejado participar, normalmente se quedaba en la retaguardia con Willow o Xanders, incluso alguna vez con Giles. Pero había visto a las cazadoras pelear y sabía lo que se tenía que hacer. Además Giles le había enseñado a pelear y usar la ballesta. Pero Liam sabía que no debía mostrarse especialmente contento, sobre todo a las siete de la mañana un día de escuela, así que le estaba costando un montón no dar saltos de alegría y chillar a los cuatro vientos que hoy iba a ir a su primera cacería.

A Connor no le costó aparentar estar de mal humor por ir a la escuela, estaba de mal humor porque no le hacía gracia llevarse al mocoso con él. Si que era fuerte, el puñetazo que se había llevado se lo demostraba. Y él a su edad ya cazaba todo tipo de bestias y monstruos sin ningún problema. Pero eso no quitaba que tuviera una mala sensación, como si hubiera lago malo en ello. A parte claro de mentir a su padre, no ir a la escuela, e ir de cacería sin ninguno de los chicos y sin que nadie supiera donde estaban, por si necesitaban refuerzos. Pero era lago sencillo, llevaba semanas observando un nido, y solieran dos patéticos vampiros que podría acabar con ellos con la punta del dedo meñique. Pero aún así esa acidez en el estomago no se le iba. Debía de ser el verse obligado por la pequeña sabandija chantajista a llevarlo, debía ser eso, se repetía para acallar su mala conciencia.

Liam que a sus 9 años, era un experto en engañar a los adultos que le rodeaban y hacerles creer lo que él quería, vaya que era un embaucador nato, le dijo a su hermano que lo pasara a recoger a la escuela, diciendo que tenía que llevarlo al dentista y que papá estaba dando vueltas con el coche porque no encontraba un sitio donde aparcar. Vivian en el centro de Los Ángeles, no encontrar un sitio donde estacionar era un hecho de todo el mundo conocido. Connor se quedó sorprendido él no había pensado en eso, lo cierto es que si se tenía que llevar a Liam, claro que tendría que sacarlo también de la escuela, y por lo visto con presentarse yen su escuela y decir que venía a buscarlo, no bastaba. Se necesitaba una cuartada. Por lo visto las escuelas infantiles eran tan coñazos con la seguridad como los institutos. Lo que no sabía Connor es que eran mucho más "coñazo" con la seguridad que los institutos.

Pero tanto el tipo de la entrada de la escuela de Liam como la maestra de Liam ya conocían a Connor, porque cada día Liam junto a Fred o a Gunn lo recogía de camino del instituto. Así que nada más verlo, asumieron que venía a por Liam. Connor les dijo lo que Liam le había dicho que les dijera, lo el dentista y el aparcamiento, y no desconfiaron lo más mínimo. Porque Connor era muy bueno haciendo creer al gente lo que querían creer. Y uno siempre quiere creer lo que menos trabajo da.

A las diez los dos estaban en un autobús camino del este de los Ángeles, donde Connor sabía que estaban esos dos vampiritos, lo cierto es que el pretendía ir a por unos demonios, pero al apuntarse Liam, tuvo que dejar para más adelante esa cacería. Y centrarse en una más sencillita, sin riesgos. Aunque si su padre hubiera estado ahí le habría dicho que toda cacería comporta riesgos, que no hay cacería sin riesgos. Pero ahí no estaba, solo estaban dos chicos muy excitados por la idea de patear a un par de vampiros estúpidos.


	18. Chapter 18

Las cosas fueron a pedir de boca, aquellos estúpidos vampiros estaban dormidos y muy borrachos. Fue algo rápido, Liam le disparó directo al corazón a uno de ellos con una ballesta y se hizo cenizas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras Connor se encargaba del otro que estaba un poco más despierto y un poco más acompañado. El muy idiota había convertido a una chica la noche anterior y estaba durmiendo con él cuando los chicos irrumpieron en su nido. Los recién nacidos no son listos, no son ágiles y no son muy fuertes, pero sí que son una cosa son muy locos, muy salvajes y muy poco previsibles. La chica estaba sedienta, la tremenda sensación de sed era lo que la impulsaba a moverse. De haber seguido viva controlar esa sensación podría haberle durado semanas, a veces incluso meses, había vampiros que jamás lograban controlarla y acababan volviéndose locos y dejándose abrasar vivos por el sol en un último acto de desesperación por acabar con esa sed. No fue difícil solo fue arriesgado y Connor se dio cuenta, la cosa se podía haber ido mucho de las manos. Si en vez de encontrarse con la sorpresa de que había una cría también, se hubieran encontrado un verdadero nido. Connor se dijo que esa era la última vez que se traía de caza a Liam a solas.

Y el hecho que el chico estuviera super enloquecido, como si se acabara de meter un chite de heroína en sangre, por haber acabado con un vampiro, le hacía creer que aquella era su primera muerte. Mierda, Ángelo lo iba a despellejar vivo.

- **¿Me viste Connor? ¿me viste? Me lo cargue de un flechazo, de uno solo, zas, y se acabó. Soy bueno ¿eh? ¿a qué lo soy?**

- **¡Me mentiste!** (dijo indignadísimo Connor que no podía creer que l niño le hubiera mentido de esa forma. Se suponía que Liam era dulce, bueno e inocente).

- **¿Qué? **(Liam no sabía de qué hablaba su hermano, y porque estaba tan enfadado. Había ido todo super bien. Había matado a su primer vampiro y nadie había resultado herido y ¡Ah, sí! ¡Había matado su primer vampiro!)

- **Me mentiste, me dijiste que habías estado en muchas cacerías **(le gritó furioso Connor).

- **¡Y he estado!**

- **¡Y una mierda! Reconozco a un virgen solo verlo, y tú lo eras **(refiriéndose que no había matado nunca antes a un vampiro o a un demonio).

- **Tengo 9 claro que soy virgen, ¡Idiota! **(haciendo como que no se enteraba)

- **No te hagas el listo conmigo Liam, sabes a que me refiero, esta ha sido la primera vez que has matado, reconozco el subidón.**

- **No, no es verdad , he matado a montones de vampiros** (dijo para defenderse Liam)

- **¡Y una mierda! ¡Joder! Papá me va a matar, ¿sabes? Una cosa era llevarte de caza cuando se suponía que era algo que ya habías hecho, pero esto…** (Connor estaba alucinando en colores)**…esto… esto es muy …no sé, ahora la palabra, pero sí que sé que Ángel no me lo va a perdonar en la vida. **

- **Papá no se va a enterar.**

- **¿No eras tú el que decías que papá siempre se acababa enterando? **(dijo echándole una miradita de puro enojo. Liam tragó saliva, porque a sus 9 años y aunque acabara de matar un vampiro aún creía que ero era cierto, que su padre tenía una especie de super poder y lograba descubrir todas sus travesuras).

- **No sé enterará **(pero lo dijo más para convencerse a sí mismo).

- **Me va a matar, me matará, esta vez sí. Puede perdonarme que lo mandara al fondo del mar, peo si le hubiera puesto un dedo encima a Cordi o a ti, me hubiera matado con sus propias manos, lo sé. Si sigo aquí es porque no os hice nada a vosotros, soy muy consciente de eso.**

- **Pero no me has matado, ni siquiera me has enviado al fondo del mar.**

- **Mierda, Liam, ¿Es que acaso no sabes cómo se pone Ángel en todo lo que se refiere a que su hijito querido?.**

- **Ese eres tú** (le contestó con rabia Liam porque él no era ya ningún niño pequeño).

- **Sí, claro. Es precisamente mi foto la que lleva en su cartera** (Liam calló, él sabía que su padre solo llevaba dos fotos en su cartera una la de él y otra escondida de Buffy)**.**

- **Supongo que es esto lo que querías, ya tienes tu venganza ¿no? **

- **¿Qué? ¡No! Además si nos pilla, yo le diré a papá que te obligué a traerme y que pensabas que yo ya había matado a muchos vampiros antes.**

- **Eso no va a servir de una mierda, Liam. ¿Porqué me mentiste? ¿Porque me dijiste que habías estado en cacerías antes? **(dijo sentándose en el bordillo de la acera. Liam se sentó a su lado).

- **Porque eso era cierto, he estado, pero nadie me dejaba participas, siempre me quedaba en la retaguardia con alguno de los chicos. Ser pequeño es un asco, Connor. Nadie te deja hacer nunca nada divertido.**

- **¡Genial! **

- **Tú eres el único que cuando me mira no ve a un bebé desvalido. Bueno sé que me ves como a un niño, pero no como me ven papá, Spike y los chicos.¡ Te creíste que con 9 años ya había matado a vampiros! **

- **Si, mierda, fui imbécil, pero es que yo a tu edad ya…**(y se mordió a l alengua, Connor le había prometido que no le daría muchos detalles de su vida en aquella dimensión demoniaca donde había crecido)

- **¿Cuántos años tenías la primera vez que mataste a un monstruo?**

- **No lo recuerdo **(y no era una respuesta evasiva, realmente no lo recordaba ¿siempre? ¿desde que pudo?)

- **Eso significa que menos que yo, así que no te preocupes, papá no te matara.**

- **No quizás tengas razón quizás haya suerte y no me ante, solo me eche a patadas de casa.**

- **¡Jo, Conn! No seas exagerado, no va a hacer nada de eso, papá está "enamorado" de ti. Y ya te he dicho que el diré que fue idea mía.**

- **Liam, se supone que soy tu hermano mayor.**

- **¿Se supone? **(pregunto ofendido)

- **Bueno, ya sabes eso de quien nació primero** (rectificó intentando no herir al niño o no enfadarlo, en ese momento no sabía que preocuparle más). **Soy tu hermano mayor, papá espera que cuide de ti y he de reconocer que llevarte conmigo de caza no fue muy buena idea, aunque ya hubieras participado en cazas no debí traerte, algo pudo salir mal, realmente mal, Liam **(dijo muy serio Connor).

- **¡Mierda, Connor! Te he dicho que le diré que te obligué a llevarme, déjalo ya.**

- ¡**Esa boca Liam! **(le riñó como hacía su padre peor sin darse ni cuenta)

- **¿Qué? Tú siempre hablas así.**

- **Yo soy mayor. Y no hablo siempre así.**

- **Sí, siempre lo haces. Y yo ya soy mayor, incluso maté a ese vampiro yo solo.**

- **¡Fantástico! ¡Estoy muerto! ¿Vas a utilizar ese razonamiento esta noche cuando papá te mande a la cama a dormir a tu hora y como cada noche te hagas el remolón? **(de repente Connor se puso a imitar los gestos y voz de Liam) **"No papá, no me voy a la cama es demasiado pronto, yo ya no soy un niño, que incluso he matado a un vampiro".**

- **Yo no hablo así. Y no soy tan idiota como para decírselo a papá.**

- **Ya veremos. Ahora levanta** (levantándose él) **vayamos a comer algo y después te acompañaré a la escuela, no sea que cuando Fred venga a recogernos y no estemos aún allí.**

- **Conn** (dijo al cabo de un buen rato sin hablarse)** ¿Estuve bien verdad? **(lo miraba con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado)

- **Sí **(y forzó una sonrisa)** no estuviste mal para ser tu primera caza. Hubiera estado bien que papá te hubiera visto.**

- **Aún no conoces para nada a papá. Precisamente te engañé por eso, papá no va a querer dejarme cazar nunca, lo sé, papá dice cuando sea mayor, pero sé que no tiene ninguna intención, él quiere que sea médico, arquitecto, juez o algo así. **

- **Pero si siempre habla del negocio familiar.**

- **Se refiere al hotel, como hotel, piensa que de mayores podremos quedárnoslo y volver a hacer que funcione.**

- **¿En serio? **

- **Si, y Conn, por si no te has dado cuenta aún, si te hace ir a la escuela, no es para que seas mejor cazador. Papá tampoco quiere que tú seas cazador.**

- **Pero a mí me deja acompañarlos en las cazas.**

- **Ya…pero ya verás…es cuanto pueda te apartará de ellas. Lo sé, ¿porque te crees que me porto bien? **(Connor tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse. Liam tenía una idea muy particular de "portarse bien"). **Porque papá aprovecha la más mínima excusa para quitarte las cosa chulas. Hace dos años, estuve casi un mes sin mis patines, y solo porque me fui al parque, ese que hay justo, enfrente de casa a patinar…solo**.

- **Entiendo. Entonces papá no debe de enterarse nunca de esto ¿Entiendes Liam? **

- **Yo sí, eres tú el que le ha dado un ataque de pánico antes.**

- **No, me ha dado ningún ataque de pánico **(Dijo Connor muy ofendido)**.**

- **Sí, sí que te ha dado**

- **Que no**

- **Que sí**

- **Que no**

- **Que si, sí, si, si, si, sí, y un millón de millones de veces sí**

- **Jajajaja**

- **Jajaja**

- **Que no **(dijo flojito mientras lo empujaba para entrar en el autobús).


	19. Chapter 19

Los chicos regresaron a la escuela con normalidad. Liam estaba más feliz que una perdiz, para él aquel había sido el mejor día de su vida. en cambio Connor no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza de lo que le haría su padre si se llegaba a enterar.

Al llegar a casa nadie notó nada, Connor estaba bastante callado y esquivo, pero había estado así desde que Ángel lo obligara a ir al instituto y Liam estaba de muy buen humor y parlanchín. Pero como tenía 9 años todos lo tomaban como algo, normal, en la escuela habría hecho algún juego de esos de aprendizaje o habría estado jugando con un perrito de algún compañero de la escuela o simplemente habría pasado algo alucinante en alguno de los dibujos que veía.

Los días pasaron y todo volvió a la normalidad, Connor decidió que dos semanas eran suficientes como para volver a faltar a clase sin ser sospechoso. Así que después que las luces se apagaran y Ángel saliera por la puerta, decidió que metería un par de cosas "extras en su mochila" a la mañana siguiente volvería a salir de caza- había logrado volver a retomar el rastro de aquel demonio y deseaba enfrentarse a él. Necesitaba descargar todo su potencial para calmar los nervios. Él era un chico de acción y tanta inactividad le estaba volviendo loco.

- **¿Qué haces? **(se incorporó Liam y encendió medio dormido la lamparita de la mesita de noche)**.**

- **Nada, duerme** (le dijo Connor sin ni girarse a mirarlo).

- **¿No hiciste los deberes? **

- **Sí, sí que los hice, mierda, Liam si estábamos juntos cuando Lorne nos obligó a hacer todas nuestras tareas antes de que papá regresara de la reunión con ese cliente nuevo **(Connor le empezaba a molestar un poco el que Liam siempre quisiera mostrarse más listo y más bueno que él, después del incidente del "fondo del mar" el chavalote no lo tenía muy complicado para parecerlo).

- **¿Entonces qué haces?** (dijo levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia donde estaba su hermano para ver) **¡Vas a ir de caza! **(exclamo todo emocionado al ver que metía unas cuantas estacas y su bolsita de dagas)** ¿Mañana?**

- **Shhhhhhh**

- **Papá y Spike salieron y tío Lorne, está abajo y no tiene tan buen oído.**

- **Da igual, metete en la cama, si mañana estás ojeroso papá se enfadará contigo…otra vez **(aludiendo a la bronca que se había llevado el domingo anterior porque aprovechando que Ángel había tenido que salir se escabulló al salón y se quedó hasta las tantas viendo la tele. El muy inútil se quedó dormido viéndola y sino fuera porque Connor se levantó, apagó la tele y lo cargó de nuevo a su cama. Su hermanito se habría llevado más que una bronca. Pero Liam parecía importarle todo un comino)**.**

- **No puedes ir mañana** (le dijo Liam muy serio)

- **¿Por qué?**

- **Mañana tenemos una excursión al museo de la ciencia, y mola un montón, no quiero perdérmela.**

- **¿Y?**

- **Pues que no me lo quiero perder, vayamos de caza el viernes.**

- **Primero la caza no es así, no se puede programar, tengo localizado a ese maldito demonio ahora, el viernes puede que ya se haya esfumado, maldita sea, debería ir ahora mismo, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que papá regrese antes y me pille fuera de casa. Y segundo, tú no vienes, este es un demonio muy poderoso, Liam, no necesito distracciones.**

- **No te distraeré, ¡te ayudaré! Dijiste que era bueno, ¡Lo dijiste! **(dijo poniendo pucheritos. Connor, en ese momento, se arrepintió tanto de haberle dicho que lo había hecho bien)**.**

- **Liam, en serio, es muy peligroso, es muy peligrosos hasta para mí.**

- **Entonces hay que pedirle a papá **(Connor instintivamente le tapó la boca a Liam).

- **No le vamos a pedir nada a papá, porque papá no sabe que he estado detrás de este demonio todo este tiempo, y porque papá no debe de saber que hago mis propias búsquedas sin él ¿entendiste?**

- **Pero si es tan peligroso…**

- **Es peligroso, todas las cazas lo son Liam, papá no miente cuando lo dice, es verdad, no hay que tomárselas en broma.**

- **Yo no me las tomo en broma** (protestó Liam cruzándose de brazos).

- **Como sea, Liam, esta vez no vienes**.

- **No es justo, yo quiero ir, yo quiero volver a cargarme a un vampiro o a un demonio o a un monstruo **(decía muy excitado Liam. Connor negaba con la cabeza, había creado a un pequeño monstruo. Connor le entendía él también tenía la necesidad casi física de destruir todo bicho maléfico que hubiera en la tierra. Pero él había sido criado des de que nació para eso, nunca fue un niño, siempre fue un arma. Y eso era lo que le gustaba de Ángel que él jamás lo vio como un arma solo veía a Connor, a Connor como una persona con sentimientos y sueños. Y de esa misma manera veía a Liam).

- **Liam, lo entiendo, y la próxima vez que haya una caza menos peligrosa, te prometo que te llevo, pero esta vez no. Ve al museo y diviértete, créeme igualmente no te lo ibas a pasar bien, porque solo es un demonio y solo iba a ser para mí, tú solo te ibas a quedar atrás cubriéndome la retaguardia, por si acaso **(Connor intentaba convencer a su hermano).

- **Eso solo lo dices para que me calle **(dijo enfurruñándose más. Connor rodó los ojos si el chico esperaba que lo viera como un cazador maduro se estaba equivocando de pleno con la táctica).

- **No, Liam **(dijo armándose de paciencia. en ese instante se compadeció de su padre. Liam se pasaba la vida protestando por todo, era un pequeño cascarrabias, vaya como Ángel, pero con carita de no haber roto un plato en su vida). **Hablo en serio, tienes 9, justo acabas de empezar, habrá un montón de pelas chulas, te lo aseguro, no se acaba el mundo porque te pierdas una.**

- **Más vale que no te hagas matar, porque aún se enfadaría papá conmigo.**

- **¿Cómo? (**le preguntó incrédulo arqueando una ceja. Liam se sorprendió que en ese momento Connor se parecía más a su padre que él mismo, a pesar que hasta él se daba cuenta que físicamente él era el más parecido a su padre y que Connor tenía la cara de Darla)**.**

- **Mmmmm **(Liam pensó un rato) **¡Está lo del sello! Y bueno…todo eso de encubrirte.**

- **Papá no te va a matar, porque no soy tan estúpido como para dejarme matar, enano **(dijo revolviéndole el pelo como les había visto hacer a Spike y a Ángel en un montón de ocasiones). **Venga Liam, volvamos a la cama. Me parece oír la camioneta de Gunn.**

- **¿la puedes oír? Yo no…**(ambos corrieron a la cama)** ¡Ahora!** (dijo Liam al oír la camioneta) **es una mierda**

- **¿Qué es una mierda?**

- **Tus sentidos son más agudos que los míos.**

- **No siempre eso es bueno**

- **¿Ah no?**

- **No, cuando Gunn se quita los zapatos en su habitación puedo olerlos.**

- **Puaaaaaaaaaaaj jajajaa**

- **Jajajaja Sssssssssssssh** (lo mandó a callar Connor)** el oído de papá y de Spike son aún más finos que el mío, ahora duerme** (y los dos cerraron los ojos. Al cabo de unos minutos Ángel abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta de la habitación. Liam ni se movió, fingía dormir, pero Connor se incorporó. Y miró hacia la puerta. Su padre le sonrió y con la cabeza le dijo que se volviera a costar. Tras cerciorarse que los dos chicos estaban bien cerró la puerta).


	20. Chapter 20

A la mañana siguiente Connor fue a por ese demonio, esta vez tuvo suerte y aún estaba donde le habían dicho sus fuentes y logró matarlo, aunque le costó sudor y lágrimas lograrlo y se llevó un par de heridas bien feas en el proceso. Afortunadamente sanaba rápido. Y podría mantener las heridas y contusiones ocultas un par de días, sin problemas. Connor sabía que aunque al regresar Ángel, se suponía que había roto con su pasado, seguía manteniendo contacto con alguno de los tipos que había conocido esa dimensión gracias a Justine y Holtz. Eran otros cazadores, normalmente de vampiros, pero solían parar oreja y si se oía que estaba pasando algo raro por la zona, era los primeros en enterarse. Connor sabía que su padre de saberlo intentaría también controlar eso, quizás como vampiro no podría acercase a ellos, pero seguro que mandaba a uno de los chicos para "supervisar" que todo fuera bien. Ángel tenía la irritante costumbre de querer saberlo todo y tener un control sobre todo, y cuando se trataba de Liam o él, esa necesidad de control se elevaba a la enésima potencia.

Connor ya había pasado por la fase de sentirse tan culpable por haber enviado a Ángel debajo del mar que cualquier cosa que Ángel hiciera por muy molesta que le resultase le parecía poco con lo que se merecía. Des de hacía unos días que Connor había empezado a compartir con su hermano esa cualidad tan molesta de quejarse y poner mala cara cada vez que su padre le mandaba a hacer algo que no le apetecía. Vaya, que había empezado a comportarse como un adolescente normal y corriente, siempre irritado, siempre molesto, siempre con la idea de que todo el mundo se había unido para amargarle la existencia. Pero a diferencia de Liam, él no se pasaba el día protestando, simplemente lo pagaba con malas caras, miraditas de odio, bufidos y haciendo rápido y de cualquier manera la tarea que le hubieran mandado a hacer y que no era de su agrado.

Ángel no le decía nada, porque veía que al fin Connor se estaba relajando, y empezaba a comportarse como un chico de su edad. El sentimiento de culpabilidad parecía que al fin se había marchado bien lejos. Y Connor se permitía incluso en mostrar sus discrepancias sobre algunas cosas. Comenzaba a florar el chico con carácter y desaparecía la ovejita sumisa. Ángel lo achacó al tiempo y a la "buena" influencia de Liam. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero Spike tenía razón Liam, había dejado de ser el niñito dulce y alegre, para convertirse en un niño protestón y despreocupado. Lo de despreocupado, no le importaba, era un niño, ya se preocupaba él por su hijo, se preocupaba por mil, así que Liam podía continuar así de feliz en la vida. Además esa despreocupación le recordaba tanto a Buffy que no quería que cambiase nunca. Pero mentiría si dijera que la otra cualidad, la de protestón, le hacía tanta gracia. Lo cierto es que no el hacía gracia ninguna, lo sacaba bastante de quicio. Liam, lograba acabar con su paciencia con una facilidad asombrosa. Ángel se tenía por una persona muy comedida, pero Liam sabían bien como sacarlo de sus cabales y por lo visto no perdía al ocasión para hacerlo. Aunque se hubiera llevado alguna palmadita por irrespetuoso o respondón, Liam parecía no ser capaz de morderse la lengua. Siempre tenía que decir la última palabra y siempre quería tener la razón, incluso cuando sabía que no la tenía. Y cuando era así intentaba darle la vuelta a las cosas para lograr no solo tener la razón sino que uno se sintiera con el deber de compensarle por el agravio de haber dudado de él. Ángel sabía que l esperaban años muy duros con sus chicos, pero estaba deseoso de vivirlos. Bueno mejor dicho de pasarlo, ya que ya estaba muerto.

Los días pasaban y Ángel cada vez estaba más feliz de estar junto asu gran familia, sus hijos, Spike, Lorne, Gunn, Fred, Wesley…solo faltaba Cordie, pero estaba en ello. Eran una familia, quizás no como las que salen en la televisión, peor una familia.

Connor siguió escabulléndose de vez en cuando para ir de accería, era muy cuidadoso, sabía que muchas faltas por tener que ir al médico podrían llamar la atención. Así que intentaba no faltar más de 3 veces en un mes. Y aquello parecía resultar, nadie en la escuela sospechaba lo más mínimo. Y en casa tampoco. Los fines de semana cuando no era algo muy complicado, ayudaba a su padre y a los chicos y con eso iba tirando. No era como antes, no era un trabajo a jornada completa, más que un trabajo era la única forma de subsistir. Connor había logrado ocultarle a Liam sus últimas cacerías, le había dicho que lo llevaría a la siguiente, pero Liam, no quería que nada malo le pasara al niño. Ya no tanto por Ángel, que seguía siendo una gran razón de peso, sino porque sentía que debía proteger al niño de cualquier peligro. Y la mejor manera de protegerlo de un peligro era no meterlo él mismo.

Liam parecía haberlo olvidado, porque no sacaba el tema, por miedo de ser oído, y porque siempre obtenía la misma respuesta de Connor "todavía no". Además había empezado la época de cumpleaños, y raro era el fin de semana que no tuviera una celebración, y además a diferencia De Connor a Liam le gustaba ir a la escuela, porque allí estaba con sus amigos. Liam tenía amigos de su edad, tenía un grupito, que eran como inseparables. A Liam le gustaba la gente, le gustaba hablar, hacer bromas, maquinar alguna broma, era un chico abierto y social, y todos sus maestros estaban de acuerdo que el chico tenía madera de leader. En cambio Connor no se relacionaba a penas con el resto de compañeros de clase y era parco en palabras, no le gustaba intervenir en ninguna de las actividades que la escuela organizaba para sus alumnos y había rechazado alguna invitación de cumpleaños que algún compañero por "educación" le había hecho. Los profesores de Connor pensaban que el chico era tímido, tranquilo y sin grandes expectativas de futuro. Quizás un futuro contable. Pero Ángel en el fondo sabía que no era así, que su hijo simplemente no quería adaptarse a la escuela, no quería formar parte y solo iba porque él le obligaba. Pero cumplía con el mínimo, incluido su rendimiento. Lo justo para no suspender o que llamen a casa y su padre tuviera que castigarlo. Connor no se esforzaba más en la escuela simplemente porque no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Ángel hubiera deseado que Connor le hubiera dado una oportunidad a sus compañeros pero no quería presionarle más, sabía que su hijo ya estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo yendo todo los días a clase y haciendo los deberes y estudiando para los tests. Y al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que él le había pedido ¿no?

Todo iba normal, siempre va todo normal, hasta que sucede algo. Y siempre sucede algo. Y las probabilidades que suceda algo incrementan cuando se tienta a la suerte. Y Liam y Connor habían estado tentando a la suerte des del mismo día que encargaron aquel sello hacía ya 6 meses.

Liam no habóa olvidado, ni mucho menos, ese acelerón de adrenalina que había sentido al acabar con aquel vampiro. Aquel acelrón tanto para Connor como para él era como una droga, una de esa que una vez la pruebas, des de la primera toma, ya te vuelves adicto. Una adicción fuerte y violenta que cambia toda tu manera de ver el mundo. Liam tardó, pero llegó a la conclusión que su hermano seguía yendo de cazas, pero sin él, y que jamás iba a volver a ver una "ocasión buena" para que Connor lo volviera a llevar con él. Así que emulando a su hermano, decidió que él se buscaría sus propias cazas. El problema es que él no tenía informadores, él no sabía de nada de cazas, y lo único que sabía de demonios y vampiros era lo que leía en libros y lo que había aprendido en Sunnysale, de estar en Sunnydale sabría de un par de sitios donde mirar. De esos sitios que tus padres te dicen "no vayas por allí que es peligroso". Pero en Los Ángeles, su padre y los chicos lo tenían totalmente apartado del mundo sobrenatural. Casi actuaban como si para él también fuera un secreto, era absurdo tía Cordi tenía visiones, Lorne era un demonio verde, su madre había sido una cazavampiros y su padre y su tío eran vampiros con alma. No había nada de "natural" en su vida, por mucho que ellos se empecinaran en pintarlo todo de color de rosa, era pequeño, no imbécil.

Liam empezó a estar más atento a las conversaciones que mantenían su padre, Spike y los chicos. Hacia como que estaba jugando con la maquinita o haciendo los deberes o simplemente pasando por allí y escuchaba atento a ver si escuchaba algo interesante. Escuchó muchas cosa, algunas de muy interesantes, pero no estaba seguro de poder ir solo a ese tipo de trabajos de los que hablaban los chicos y su padre. Connor se dio cuenta de que su hermano parecía estar siempre abajo, cuando la tele, y por lo tanto su única religión, estaba arriba. Así que por deformación profesional empezó a estudiar a su hermanito, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta cuales eran las intenciones de su hermano. Y entonces se le planteaba un dilema llevárselo él y así al menos poder estar allí por si pasaba algo. O rezar porque el chico no encontrara nada a su nivel y con el tiempo se cansara.

Si elegía la primera opción, sabía que aquello se iba a convertir en una costumbre, a partir de entonces tendría que llevarse a Liam con él, y enseñarle a luchar contra todo tipo de sere. El chico ya tenía una muy buena base, pero nada de experiencia, y la experiencia es fundamental en ese oficio.

Pero si elegía la segunda, cabía la posibilidad que el chico creyera encontrar algo que estaba a su alcance, se fuera solo e hiciera que lo mataran. Y Connor estaba convencido que al ser él quien le metió el gusanillo de la caza caería sobre él cualquier cosa mala que le pudiera pasar a Liam en la caza.

Lo que Connor no sabía es que ese gusanillo por la caza era genético en Liam. Se podría decir que Liam estaba programado para sentir ese gusanillo. Su madre era una cazavampiros cuando lo engendró, y por lo tanto, él era un cazavampiros, cuando Liam cumpliera 15 o 16 años, ese gen se despertaría y Liam se convertiría en un temible cazador. Pero eso solo pasaría cuando el chico cumpliera los 15, al igual que pasaba con el resto de cazavampiros. En realidad, lo único que había hecho Connor era adelantar" un poco" (seis años apenas) los acontecimientos.

Mientras Connor continuaba pensando sobre que debía hacer con Liam, Liam escuchó una conversación muy interesante entre Gunn y Lorne...


	21. Chapter 21

Un par de días más tarde…

- **Connor, si he de volver a repetirte que bajes a la armería y empieces el maldito inventario, no te lo voy a decir con palabras **(gritó Ángel des de su despacho. Connor y Gunn se había enzarzado en una pelea por una estupidez y Ángel había tenido que ir a separarlos. No era la primera vez que Connor intentaba golpear a Gunn, así que ya estaba avisado, más que avisado y tras una buena zurra Ángel decidió que el problema es que Connor tenía mucha energía acumulada y le impuso un montón de tareas para mantenerlo ocupado los siguientes días. Limpiar y hacer inventario de la armería solo era una de esas tareas).

- **Un momentoooo** (chilló des de arriba Connor, como solía hacer Liam)

- **¡Connor!** (bramó Ángel haciendo que todo el mundo temblara en aquel edificio y colindantes. Spike miró a Connor con una mueca de dolor. Connor resopló, dejó el juego y bajó a ver que tripa se le había rota ahora a su padre)

- **¿Qué?** (le gritó muy molesto Connor. Connor ni vio venir a su padre, a velocidad de vampiro, le bajó pantalones y calzoncillos y lo tumbó sobre el escritorio de su despacho)

- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS (angel le zurraba a mano abierta con toda su fuerza vampirica. El chico ya había colmado su paciencia, estaba castigado y aún tenía las agallas de plantarle cara y contestarle de malas maneras )

- **AUUUUUU AUUU NOOOOO AYYYYYY ARGGGH NO PAPÁ, NOOOO PARA AUUU LO SIENTO LO SIENTO AUUUU PARA**

- **¡COMO QUE "QUÉ"!** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS** LLEVO MÁS DE UNA HORA LLAMÁNDOTE PARA QUE HAGAS EL INVENTARIO Y ARREGLES UN POCO LA ARMERÍA QUE NI TÚ NI SPIKE PARECÉIS ENTENDER LA IDEA DE "CADA COSA, EN SU SITIO" **PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaay auuuu si, si, ya va, auuu ahora mismo auuuuu perdón, perdón auuuu**

- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS (Ángel descargó una última ráfaga de duras palmadas y lo puso de píe y le subió de un solo jalón calzoncillos y pantalones) **Y no quiero más tonterías el resto del día Connor, tienes una lista de tareas, no tengo porque estar detrás de ti vigilando a que las hagas, no eres un bebé, y atienes 15 años, hijo, puedes seguir unas sencillas instrucciones. **

- **Snif sniff lo siento sniff** (dijo secándose las lágrimas con el brazo).

- **De acuerdo** (dijo intentando calmarse, Ángel se había molestado tanto que ni había cerrado la puerta del despacho y la zurra había sido a puertas abiertas. Connor seguía agitado por la zurra que acababa de ganarse que no se había ni dado cuenta) **ve y cuando acabes, quiero que le ayudes a Lorne con los suministros.**

- **Sí, señor **(dijo bajando la cabeza y entrando en la armería. Ángel continuó con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que al cabo de una hora escuchó un…).

- **¡MIERDA! **(muy sentido de Connor. Ángel cerró los ojos y contó hasta 10 y se levantó a ver qué pasaba)

- **¿Connor? **(dijo de brazos cruzado desde el mismo quicio de la puerta. Connor lo miró con cara de asustado. En cuanto Ángel vio la cara de Connor su cara también cambió)** ¿Qué pasa, hijo?**

- **Falta una ballesta.**

- **Bueno, no pasa nada, estará en la furgoneta de Gunn o …**

- **No papá, falta la de mano…**

- **Bueno, quizás al dejamos olvidada en algún sitio, no pasa nada, compraremos otra.**

- **No, papá, ayer noche cuando regresamos de la caza estaba ahí, lo sé porque me dejé la Pepsi al lado** (enseñándole la lata) **la vi.**

- **Bueno…quizás la haya cogido alguien… ¡Gunn! ¡Chicos! **(gritó Ángel sin dejar a su hijo que estaba en shock. Lo que no sabía Ángel es que precisamente esa era la ballesta favorita de Liam, siempre que practicaban al blanco él cogía la misma. Tenía 9 años, y la ballesta de mano era la única que le permitía hacer bien los disparos, las demás eran aún demasiado grandes para sus cortos bracitos) **¿Alguien agarró la ballesta de mano?** (gritó sacando la cabeza del despacho)

- **Papá, no la tienen ellos, la tiene Liam** (dijo casi en un susurro, pero Ángel lo oyó perfectamente, no salo Ángel Spike al cabo de unos segundos también estaba en el despacho, Liam era su cachorrito).

- **¿Se la dejó en la sala de entreno?** (pero por la cara de Connor sabía que no. Ángel se pasó la mano por la cara.) **Voy a llamar a Fred, dijo que se lo llevaba a la fiesta del amiguito ese, Jared ¿no? **(Spike asintió pero no dejaba de mirar a Connor con toda la desconfianza del mundo. Connor no se atrevía ni a mirar). **¿Fred?** (dijo Ángel tras llamar al teléfono de Fred)

- **Hola Ángel ¿Todo bien?**

- **¿Está Liam, contigo?**

- **No, está en la fiesta de Jared, lo dejé hace una hora ¿pasa algo, Ángel?. **

- **Ok, no lo sé aún, te llamo en un rato** (y colgó)** el teléfono de ese Jared **(empezó a mirar en su agenda pero sin encontrar nada)**. **

- **Lo tiene Liam en la agenda de la escuela, junto al de todos sus compañeros** (le dijo Connor)** ¿A qué esperas? ¡Tráelo! **(Connor no corrió voló, podía haber batido todos los record mundiales de haber habido un juez pare cronometrarlo)** ¿Jared Ferris? ¿No? **(dijo agarrándole bruscamente la agenda)

- **Si** (dijo bajando de nuevo la agenda, mientras Ángel esperaba que diera señal y que le contestarán miró muy fijamente a su hijo)** Connor, más vale que Liam no haya cogido esa ballesta para lo que creo que la ha cogido. Y más vale que tú no hayas tenido nada que ver en esto, porque si es lo que yo pienso y tu hermano ha agarrado una ballesta para salir de caza, y tú estás involucrado de la forma que sea, te aseguro hijo que lo que te di cuando salí del fondo del mar te van a parecer unas vacaciones un balneario con lo que os voy a dar. Y si algo le pasa a tu hermano…**(pero en ese momento contestaron al otro lado de la línea)

- **¿Diga?** (contestó una mujer)

- **¿Señora Ferris?**

- **Sí, soy yo**

- **Soy Ángel Galway, ¿Me recuerda?.**

- **Si, claro que sí, jamás le olvidaré. Liam, ha estado toda la mañana revoloteando por aquí con los otros, es un encanto. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Galway?**

- **Por favor, llámeme Ángel, la tía de Liam lo ha dejado hace un rato ahí ¿Podría hablar con Liam un momento?**

- **Si, Fred, es una mujer encantadora…los niños se acaban de ir con mi sobrino mayor Arthur al parque de los monopatines. **

- **¿Qué parque es ese?**

- **El que está cerca de la estación central, ya sabe dónde van todos los chicos con sus patines a tirarse por esas horribles rampas.**

- **Sí, claro. Muchas gracias, ahora el diré a Fred que vaya a buscarlo.**

- **¿Está todo bien?**

- **Sí, claro, solo que se nos olvidó que hoy venían unos familiares a comer y bueno…**

- **Si, entiendo, Jared se va apenar bastante, quiere mucho a Liam. Esos dos son muy buenos amigos.**

- **Si, Liam, también habla mucho de su hijo. Señora Ferris, ahora le debo dejar, es que he de llamar a Fred para decirle donde está Liam.**

- **Ok, que tenga un buen día.**

- **Lo mismo digo** (y colgó)

- **Están en el parque de los patinadores., está cerca de la estación. Y cerca de la estación hay una tienda donde suministran sangre, Connor. Llamaré a Fred, ella está cerca, que vaya a ver en el parque, nosotros vamos para la tienda. Conno**r (le indicó con el dedo que se acercara) **tú vienes con nosotros.**

- **Pero es de día, si sales ahí te chamuscarás. **

**- Saldremos en la furgoneta, lunetas tintadas ¿recuerdas? Y allí me explicaras todo. Hijo y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo y a toda la verdad ¿entendiste?** (Connor no contestó solo bajó aún más la cabeza)** Connor te he preguntado si entendiste.**

- **Sí, señor **(dijo sin levantar la mirada)**.**

- **Pues vamos **(y agarró su cazadora y salieron todos a por Liam)


	22. Chapter 22

Nada más entrar en la furgoneta, Ángel le indicó a Connor que se sentará a su lado. Connor ni rechistó se sentó a su lado, y para desmayo del chico Spike se sentó en el asiento que quedaba libre. Haciendo así un emparedado de Connor. Y así es precisamente como se sentía.

- **Empieza a hablar** (dijo Ángel apretando fuerte los puños y la mandíbula).

- **Papá, no era mi intención poner en peligro a Liam, lo juro.**

- **Me lo imagino. Pero quiero saber cómo mi hijo de 9 años ha acabado con una ballesta en uno de los callejones más peligrosos de toda la ciudad.**

- **Solo es peligroso de noche, y son las once de la mañana.**

- **¡Connor! **Plass (le dio una palmada en el muslo izquierdo).

- **Auuuu es que…es…bueno yo no quería llevarlo más de caza así que supongo que se hartó de que le diera largas y se debe haber ido solo.**

- **Espera, espera, espera…¿Qué es eso de no quería llevarlo MÁS de caza"? ¿MÁS? **(Ángel le gritó haciendo que Connor intentará hundirse lo máximo en el asiento, a ver, si con suerte el asiento se lo tragaba). **¿HAS LLEVADO A LIAM, A TU HERMANITO LIAM, A TU HERMANITO DE 9 AÑOS LIAM, DE CAZA?** (Connor bajó la cabeza)** ¡CONNOR TE HE HECHO UNA PREGUNTA!** (rugió)

- **Sí, señor. Solo una vez y fue algo rutinario, no estuvo en peligro ni un segundo. Y me di cuenta que había sido un error y no volvía a llevarlo, lo juro **(dijo intentando calmar a su padre para que no le arrancara la cabeza de cuajo).

- **¿Una caza segura? ¿qué tipo de caza es esa? ¡Porque tengo más de 300 años y aún no he estado en una! **

- **Eran un par de vampiros inofensivos, podía haberme encargado de los tres sin despeinarme, ja **(dijo gallito Connor olvidando totalmente la situación en que se encontraba. Spike solo lo miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza).

- **¡A ver, hijo que me aclare ¿Eran dos o tres? Y Connor, antes que me contestes ambos sabemos que no existen los vampiros inofensivos.**

- **Iban a ser dos pero uno de ellos debió de hacer una cría la noche anterior y estaba durmiendo con su creador.**

- **¡Una cría! ¿Sabes lo inestables que son los recién nacidos?** (pero Ángel no le dejó contestar)** Claro, que lo sabes, eres todo un experto en vampiros, Holtz te gravó a fuego todo sobre nosotros. **

- **Papá, no sabía qué había una cría.**

- **Claro que no, porque en una caza estás cosas pasan, no hay cazas seguras. Y es por eso mismo que no llevo a Liam aún a cazas. ¿Si yo, que soy su padre, considero que Liam aún es muy pequeño para ir de caza, dime con que maldita autoridad lo llevas tú? **

- **Él quería ir, no paraba de…**

- **Claro que quería ir al igual que quiere conocer a Santa Claus. Tiene 9, malditos, años. Liam quiere hacer todo lo que los mayores hacemos, pero eso no puede ser. Y Liam no puede ¡Porque Liam es aún solo un niño, Connor!**

- **Lo siento **(dijo mordiéndose el labio para refrenar las lágrimas pero aun así se le escaparon un par)**.**

- **No, maldita sea Connor, esto no es algo que se solucione con un "lo siento". **

- **Lo entiendo** (tragó saliva y apretó fuerte los puños y se armó de valor), **hoy mismo me iré, no volverás a tener que preocuparte porque ponga en peligro a Liam **(dijo sin poder mirar a la cara a su padre. Sabía que si le miraba a la cara se desmoronaría y le suplicaría que le dejase quedar. Spike puso una mueca y miró a Ángel, Ángel miró a Spike y apretó las mandíbulas de nuevo y después contó hasta 1000 en latín).

- **No, Connor, no estás entendiendo. Liam es tu hermano, tu hermano pequeño y debes de cuidar de él, mirar por él (**Ángel hizo una pausa)**. Pero si no te crees capaz de eso, solo dímelo, por mí, está bien. **(Ángel el agarró la mano a su hijo que aún estaba apretándola con fuerzas para no echarse a llorar como un bebé) **Pero tanto Liam como tú sois mis hijos, y aunque por motivos que todos sabemos, contigo no pude… yo decidiré cuando mis hijos están preparados para ir de caza. Y cuando están preparados para ir de caza sin supervisión **(esto último lo dijo clavándole bien la mirada, porque a Ángel no se le había pasado que ni Connor tenía permiso a ir de caza sin supervisión).** No debiste ir solo de caza, no debiste pasar por encima de mí, no debiste llevarte a tu hermano y no debiste ocultarme algo sobre mi hijo. Tú eres mi hijo Connor y Liam también, los dos. Los dos ¿entendiste?**

- **Sí, señor.**

- **Y reza porque lleguemos a tiempo y que a tu hermano no le haya pasado nada, porque hijo, sé que le tienes aprecio a Liam, sé que lo quieres, y te conozco, si le pasara algo a tu hermano, no podrías vivir con eso sobre tus espaldas.**

- **Papá, yo…yo no quise que nada malo le pasara, lo juro…y no era por pasarte por encima, yo a su edad…**

- **¡No me vengas con mierdas Connor!** (dijo al fin Spike)** Todos sabemos que tu infancia no sirve de referente. Ni la tuya, ni la mía, ni la de Ángel. Liam es un niño, un niño de este siglo, de esta dimensión y por muchos dones que tenga, es solo un niño al fin y al cabo **(Connor volvió a bajar la mirada, él lo sabía, pero entonces su deseo por ir a cazar era mayor que su buen juicio).

- **Connor, eres su hermano mayor, no su padre, no te toca a ti darle permiso o llevártelo de caza, no te toca a ti enseñarle a pelear, no te toca a ti educarlo…solo debes de mirar por él, y ya te eh dicho que si no te ves capaz de eso, ni eso, solo me lo dices y lo tendré en cuenta de ahora en adelante.**

- **Papá, yo…puedo mirar por él, quiero mirar por él **(dijo flojo y temblándole la voz) **es mi hermano pequeño.**

- **Pues empieza a comportarte como un hermano mayor. Ya no estás solo Connor, no eres un medio para lograr un fin, eres un miembro de mi familia, de tu familia, Connor y lo que hacen las familias es cuidar los uno de los otros. Y si quieres pasar rato con tu hermano y hacer cosas juntos, se me ocurren millones de cosas que podéis hacer, pero la caza, precisamente, no es una de ellas **(Connor ya no luchaba por controlar las lágrimas, su padre tenía toda la razón había sido tan egoísta, y ahora Liam estaba a punto de entrar en la boca del lobo, solo por su egoísmo. Porque no le importó llevárselo con él a una caza, que el niño matara su primera pieza con 9 años, si con ello él podía llevarse un ratito de diversión).** ¿Algo más que deba saber?** (Connor respiró hondo, sabía que su padre se acabaría enterando y sinceramente las cosas etsaban tan jodidas entre ellos ahora mismo que no venía de ahí).

- **Sí **(Connor estuvo un rato ordenando las ideas, buscando la mejor forma de decirlo, pero no había una mejor forma de decirlo). **El día que fuimos de caza…como te he dicho habían tres vampiros, yo solo me cargué a dos** (dijo muy tímidamente y mirando todo el rato por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de su padre).

**- ¡MIERDA, JODER! ¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA!** (Connor rápidamente giró la cabeza para mirar a Spike que estaba renegando como un loco) **¿SABES LO QUE HAS HECHO, IMBÉCIL? ¿TIENES LA MENOR IDEA DE LO QUE LE ACABAS DE HACER A LIAM?** (dijo Spike agarrando por la solapa de la chaqueta a Connor y zarandeándolo)

- **¡SPIKE!** (pero Spike no escuchaba)** ¡SPIKE!** (Spike mostró a Connor su cara de Vampiro. Connor no se asustó solo instintivamente puso todos sus músculos en tensión preparado para el combate). **¡WILLIAM! WILLIAM PRATT Suéltalo ahora mismo, es una orden! **(rugió Ángel poniendo también la cara de vampiro. Gunn los miró por el retrovisor sin saber si debía parar el coche o continuar, pero cuando Spike soltó a Connor. Gunn respiró aliviado y metió un poco el acelerador, estaban ya a solo 4 calles y mejor llegar ya, antes que se mataran los tres que iban en la parte trasera de la camioneta)

- ** ¿Connor? Hijo, mírame, esto es muy importante **(captando de nuevo la atención de su hijo, Ángel parecía nervioso no enfadado)** ¿Liam mató al otro vampiro?**

- **Sí, fue asombroso, ni parpadeó, tendrías que haberlo visto, papá** (dijo Connor con orgullo, estaba tan orgulloso de Liam, en verdad esperaba que se quedará en al retaguardia asustado, pero que va, fue el primero en reaccionar. Y sobre todo reaccionó como se debía)** entró lo vio y en menos de una milésima de segundo, aquel tipo era cenizas, estábamos a más de 100 metros y con una mierda de visibilidad y solo con la ballestita esa..**

- **Cállate Connor** (dijo con rabia. Connor miró a Spike, pero no fue Spike quien lo había dicho, después miró a su padre y vio una gran angustia reflejada en su rostro. Connor no dijo nada más solo guardó silencio pensando que le había robado ese momento a su padres. Pero no era así Ángel lo que sentía era una pena inmensa porque su hijo con solo 9 años ya era un cazavampiros, y eso no era reversible, Liam su pequeñín, tendría la imperiosa necesidad de matar a todos los vampiros que se le cruzasen, sabía que eso un día pasaría, pero no estaba preparado para que fuera tan pronto).

- **Eyyy, chicos** ( Gunn señalando al frente),**llegamos **(Connor sin esperar a que se detuviera y como si aquello hubiera sido el pistoletazo que daba inicio a la carrera saltó al asiento delantero y abrió la puerta de la furgoneta. Casi chamuscando en el proceso a su padre, que aunque se llevó una pequeña quemadura se apartó a tiempo a que los rayos del sol acabaron por rustirle)

- **Gunn, Wes id tras él. Corred **(dijo Ángel. Ángel se maldijo por no haberlo visto venir, debió de estar más atento, ser más rápido y evitar que Connor saliera de la furgoneta. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado atormentándose por lo de Liam como para reaccionar a tiempo. Y ahora no solo tenía que quedarse en esa maldita furgoneta sin poder salir muriéndose de preocupación por Liam, sino que también le tocaba sufrir por Connor. Si salían de esa, Ángel iba a hablar muy en serio con sus chicos, no se salta de los coches aún en marcha)**.**

- **¿Y ahora qué?** (dijo Spike mirando a Ángel asustado) **Esto no debería estar pasando hasta dentro de seis o siete años, Liam es aun niño de pañales, ¡Por dios, si aún cree en Santa Claus!**

- **Lo sé** (la voz se le quebraba)**. Deberemos tener mucho más cuidado con Liam, tenerlo controlado, Spike no se le puede dejar solo, es aún muy pequeño para controlar el impulso. Habrá que trabajar en eso. Habrá que empezar a entrenarlo, solo por si no es capaz de controlarlo...Su madre era capaz **(dijo con añoranza, olvidando el pacto no escrito entre ellos de no hablar de Buffy).

- **Su madre era mayor** (dijo Spike con rabia). **Me cae bien Connor, el chico me gusta, pero te juro que ahora mismo solo quiero **(Spike gruñó de rabia e importancia)**…**

- **Will **(Ángel lo miró incrédulo)**. No, no voy a matarlo tranquilo. Pero lo mejor será que no nos crucemos en unos días. Creo que me iré a visitar a la scooby…**(pero no pudo acabar la frase)

- **Spike, no. Te necesito. Liam te necesita, debemos vigilarlo y debemos enseñar a controlar sus impulsos, y yo solo no puedo, no con los dos.**

- **¿Sabes? es por cosas como estas que los vampiros no tenemos hijos ¡Y tú has tenido que tener dos!**

- **Tres** (le corrigió echándole una mirada de complicidad)

- **Oh, no, a mí no me metas en ese saco, el rollo sire/crio es diferente** (dijo ofendido Spike)**.**

- **Uy siiii mucho** (dijo con mucho sarcasmo Ángel, aguantándose la risa pero fue fácil porque enseguida recordó lo que hacían en verdad en esa furgoneta. Esperar a que les trajesen a Liam sano y salvo.)


	23. Chapter 23

- **Vosotros dos, ni un paso más** (rugió Connor, haciendo que Liam casi se meara en los pantalones y que Jared lo hiciese) **pero estáis idiotas ¿O qué? ¿Qué narices creéis que estáis haciendo en la puerta trasera de una botica de suministros de sangre?**

- **Conn-Conn-Connor ¿Qué haces aquí? Nos asustaste** (Jared seguía temblando como una hoja e intentando recuperar la respiración).

- **¿Que qué hago yo aquí? Evitar que te maten, idiota, eso es lo que hago yo aquí.**

- **No, te preocupes, estamos preparados enseñándole unas estacas y la ballesta** (Connor le quitó de muy malos modos las estacas y la ballesta)**-**

- **Eeeeeeeey eso es mío.**

- **No, eso es de papá, y papá te va a rustir el culo, eso va a ser lo mejor que pueda pasarte hoy. **

- **Déjanos en paz Connor. Tú no has querido llevarme de caza, así que me la he buscado yo solo. en unos minutos va venir una furgoneta a por unos "suministros" me montaré en ella y me llevará al nido de unos vampiros y mientras Jared me cubre, ¡Zas! Yo acabaré con ellos **(dijo muy emocionado Liam)

- **Zas, estarás muerto. ¿Qué es eso de montarse en una furgoneta sin saber quién la lleva, quien va o a dónde va?** (es algo que él haría pero no se lo iba a reconocer a Liam)**.**

- **Ooooh cállate Connor, no eres papá.**

- **No, no lo soy, porque papá está** (señalando a la furgoneta aparcada al final de la calle) justo ahí, esperando que te traiga sano y salvo (Liam miró hacía la calle y vio la furgoneta de lunas especiales para los rayos ultraviolados, y también vio como Wes y Gunn venían calle abajo hacía donde estaban ellos).

- **¡QUÉ! **(dijo con horror Liam).

- **Eso** (dijo enfadado Connor). **Y gracias a tu indiscreción y a ser tan burro como ir solo a por unos vampiros ahora no solo tu trasero de idiota está muy muerto, le mío también, y ya veremos si papá me perdona alguna vez esto.**

- **¿Pero cómo supisteis que estábamos aquí?**

- **Porque papá es detective ¿Sabes? Y tu hermano mayor no es idiota tampoco **(Connor no paraba de pensar que fue pura coincidencia, si su padre no lo hubiera mandado a hacer le inventario él jamás se habría dado cuenta que faltaba la ballesta y quizás Liam podría haber acabado siendo merienda de vampiros)**. ¡Maldita sea Liam! Esto es lo más estúpido que has hecho en tu vida! ¡Y traerte a tu amigo! ¡Eso…eso ya es el colmo de la estupidez!**

- **Tú sí que eres estúpido. Si me hubieras llevado contigo a otra caza, como me prometiste, yo no habría tenido que buscarme la vida por mi parte.**

- **Liam, no me vengas con tus capulladas, yo no soy papá, a mí no me van las discusiones filosóficas. Las cosas, cuando se trata de monstruos, son blanco o negro. Te dije que era peligroso, que hasta que no encontrar algo seguro no volveríamos a cazar juntos.**

- **No soy idiota Liam, ¡Para vosotros nunca habrá una caza lo suficientemente segura para mí! Pero soy bueno, no os necesito. ¡Vámonos Jared!** (le dijo muy enfadado a su amigo y se dio media vuelta para irse de allí. Jared miró asustado a Connor que seguía dándole mucho miedo. En ese instante llegó la furgoneta que habían estado esperando y Liam sin pensarlo dos veces se fue hacia ella, dispuesto a colarse en su interior. Connor corrió tras Liam para darle alcance y evitar que el cabeza de chorlito se metiera en la boca del lobo. Wes y Gunn también aceleraron el paso al ver que Liam en vez de continuar hablando con Connor corría de él. Pero no fueron ni Wes, ni Gunn, ni Connor los que lograron interceptarlo y cortarle el paso. Fue la furgoneta del hotel, la que paró justo a escasos centímetro de la otra furgoneta barrándole el paso. Todo pasó a tal velocidad que ni Liam ni nadie pudo darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando. La furgoneta del hotel paró justo delante de la puerta trasera de la otra furgoneta. Liam logró detenerse justo a tiempo de no comerse la nueva furgoneta, la puerta lateral de la furgoneta se abrió, y una especie de manta gigantesca con brazos salió de ella y agarró a Liam y lo metió para dentro

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah suéltame cabrón** (decía Liam goleando con todas su fuerzas a la manta con brazos)

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaah** (gritaba de puro dolor la manta con brazos mientras ardía en parte. Entonces Spike cerró la puerta de la furgoneta).

- **¿Spike?** (preguntó Liam que aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando realmente. Ángel se quitó la manta de encima y Liam abrió aún más los ojo) **¿Papá?** (Liam entonces vio que las manos de su padre estaban ardiendo)**¡Papá, las manos!**

- **Aparta Liam** (le dijo Spike agarrando la misma manta de antes y apagando el fuego de las manos de Ángel. En ese momento entraron Gunn, Wes, Jared y Connor en la furgoneta)**.**

- **¿Papá estás bien?**(preguntó Connor al ver lo que había pasado y las ampollas de las manos de su padre)

- **Sí** (y asintió con la cabeza). Vamos a dejar a Jared con su madre y después vamos para el hotel (dijo Ángel, sus hijos sabían que detrás de esas palabras tan secas había mucha, mucha, muchísima furia).

- **Por favor señor Galway no le diga a mi madre que Liam y yo estábamos cazando monstruos, mi madre me matará** (dijo temblándole la voz. Ángel miró bien al chico, de todos los amiguitos de Liam, Jared era el único que sabía su secreto, su madre había sido años atrás clienta suya, por un caso de duendes de hogar. Jared y Liam se habían hecho amigos inseparables des del momento en que se vieron en el hall del hotel. Y a Ángel le gustaba Jared porque parecía ser más clamado que Liam y creía que era una buena influencia. Pero ahí de píe a punto de llorar y con los pantalones meados, ángel pensó que estaba claro que la mala influencia era su hijo. Liam en su estúpida aventura había podido hacer matar a su amiguito. Realmente Liam no era consciente de lo arriesgado y peligroso que era la caza).

- **No, Jared tu madre solo te reñirá y castigará, pero sobrevivirás a eso, en cambio esos vampiros sí que os hubieran matado** (Jared bajó la cabeza y lloró en silencio sabiendo que su madre iba a estar muy furiosa cuando Ángel le contara)**.**

- **¿Estás bien Ángel? **(preguntó Wes)

- **Si, arranca** (dijo haciéndole saber que estaba bien y que quería salir de allí pitando).

El camino fue corto pero horriblemente incómodo. Jared sabía que su madre lo iba a matar y probablemente lo prohibiera ver a Liam en una larga temporada. Y era una pena porque justo ahora habían inaugurado unos nuevos recreativos y tenían laser wars. Jared solo había dos vampiros en su vida uno era el papá de Liam y el otro el tío de Liam, por lo que aunque, le dieran mucho respeto, no lograba entender hasta que punto daban miedo los vampiros. Y las series y películas de televisión donde aparecían "vampiros amigables" no ayudaban mucho.

Se suponía que Liam si que sabía los peligros que supone enfrentarse a un vampiro, pero parecía que tampoco estaba muy claro. Había visto un montón de veces a la scooby bang pelear con ellos y también unas cuantas a su padre y siempre había visto lo mismo, como salían victorioso, con más o menos rasguños, peor victoriosos. Liam no había visto a nadie morir a manos de un vampiro, ni de un vampiro ni de nada. Todos de había ocupado muy bien en no traumatizar al niño con ese tipo de experiencias. Liam iba mirando de reojo a las manos de su padre, tenían un aspecto horrible, pero poco a poco parecían ir cambiando, pero no lo rápido a lo la conciencia de Liam le hubiera gustado, y sobre todo, no lo rápido que Ángel le hubiera gustado. Realmente estaba sufriendo, en cuanto llegaran al hotel se pondría el ungüento ese milagroso de Lorne y se tomaría una caja de calmantes.

Otro que no habría l aboca era Connor, que iba atormentándose sobre lo mal hijo y mal hermano que había sido. Y como, después y todo de lograr en perdón de Ángel, había traicionado su confianza de tal manera. No paraba de pensar en Liam muerto a manos de un vampiro y todo sería culpa suya. Connor sabía que él no pertenecía a esa dimensión, todos se empeñaban en hacerle creer que si, pero era evidente que no. Todo era violencia en su dimensión. Mata antes que te maten, era la ley de allí. Pero no era la ley de la tierra y estaba claro que Liam si se quedaba acabaría haciendo daño a alguien, Liam, Fred, Gunn, Wes…quien fuera.

Spike por su parte no podía parar de mirar a Liam y a Connor. Estaba furioso con Connor por haber dejado que Liam se convirtiera en un cazavampiros con solo 9 años, pero también estaba enfadado con Liam, porque la estupidez de ir solo a enfrentarse con los vampiros, con un plan tan patético, peligroso, pobre y estúpido. Liam era un niño, es cierto, pero había crecido rodeado de gente con dos dedos de frente. Y nunca, pero nunca, ninguno de ellos hubiera hecho algo tan estúpido como eso.

Efectivamente al dejar a Jared con su madre, y tras explicarle Ángel por encima la "aventurilla" que habían logrado frustrar él y sus amigos, su madre empezó a chillarle allí, mismo delante de todos. No esperó a que se fueran. Y agarrándole de la oreja lo llevó al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Ángel le dijo a Liam que lo mejor era irse, la madre de Jared parecía que iba a estar ocupada un buen rato, y él quería regresar en cuanto antes a casa. Liam asintió, pero esta vez se atrevió a abrir la boca.


	24. Chapter 24

- **Papá…**(quizás debió haber pensado que decir antes de abrir la boca).

- **¿Sí, hijo?**

- **Siento lo de tus manos** (dijo no muy seguro si había sido buena idea abrir la boca).

- **Mis manos en unas horas ya estarán perfectamente, pero gracias** (dijo Ángel pero su tono de voz dejaba muy claro que estaba algo más que muy molesto con Liam).

- **¿Estás muy enfadado con Connor y conmigo?** (preguntó mirando al suelo de las escaleras que daban al garaje de los apartamentos donde vivía a Jared).

- **Enfadado, desilusionado, frustrado, decepcionado, furioso pero sobre todo lo que más estoy es asustado.**

- **Solo íbamos a mirar, iba con Jared** (intentó arreglarlo)

- **Liam, contéstame una cosa hijo** (su voz sonaba como la de un hobre vencido) **¿Cuándo empezaste a creer que mentirme y ocultarme cosas estaba bien?** (Ángel miró fijamente a su hijo. Liam bajó la mirada, no le gustaba como le miraba su padre. Ángel le subió la barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos) **no bajes la mirada hijo, es obvio que puedes mentirme mirándome a la cara. Lo habéis estado haciendo todo este tiempo.**

- **Es que tú te ibas a enfadar.**

- **¿Y por qué crees que me iba a enfadar, Liam?** (a Ángel no le gustó nada la respuesta de su hijo).

- **Porque no quieres que Connor y yo vayamos solo de caza.**

- **No, hijo, no quiero que Connor vaya SOLO de caza, de ti no quiero que vayas de caza y punto ni solo ni acompañado ¿Y por qué crees que no quiero que mi hijo de 9 años, sin experiencia alguna, vaya de caza?**

- **Pero soy bueno…hasta Connor lo dijo.**

- **¡Connor no es tu padre! ¡Tu padre soy yo! **(rugió Ángel, haciendo que Liam lo mirase con cara de terror). **¿Liam sabes lo que era tu madre, verdad? **(dijo intentando no perder los nervios)

- **Una cazadora.**

- **Sí, exacto. ¿Y sabes que por ser el hijo de una cazavampiros tú algún día también lo serás?** (Liam calló y miraba nervioso al suelo a las paredes a cualquier sitio menos a su padre) **¿Lo sabías o no lo sabías Liam?** (la reacción de Liam le hizo confirmó sus peores sospechas)

- **Sí** (dijo en un hilillo de voz).

- **E hijo una cosa más ¿Cómo se hace uno cazavampiros, quiero decir cómo empieza todo, te levantas un buen día y lo eres sin más o ha de pasar algo, para que todos tus sentidos se agudice y tu cuerpo se haga más resistente al dolor y al esfuerzo físico?**

- **Papá, yo estoy preparado, ya soy así de fuerte, ya no enfermo, ya no me canso como los demás, ya tolero el dolor mejor que los demás, era una estupidez esperar hasta tener 15 años para…**(empezó a alzar la voz y hablar rápidamente. Ángel levanto un dedo para que Liam callara).

- **¿Lo sabía Connor? ¿Le dijiste a Connor que te convertirías en un cazavampiros cuando matases a tu primer vampiro?**

- **No** (dijo muy seco).

- **Ya me lo imaginaba, pero quería oírlo de tu boca. Liam, me alegro que ahora seas un cazador, porque te va a venir muy bien ser más resistente al dolor, sobre todo a tu trasero. En cuanto lleguemos a casa quiero que vayas directamente a mi cuarto y me esperes, sin pantalones ni calzoncillos y con la nariz en la esquina. Primero trataré con Connor y después contigo, jovencito. Y por si acaso le diré a Spike que te vigile, y no te creas que tu tío está ahora muy contento contigo, Liam. Así que yo no intentaría una de las tuyas con él. Sabes que Spike si tiene que zurrarte lo hará sin ningún problema. ¿eso es lo que querías saber no, hijo? Si te iba a zurrar. Pues dalo por hecho. Y que vas a estar mucho pero que mucho tiempo castigado también. Y ya mañana pensaremos que hacemos ahora con tus "habilidades recientemente adquiridas".**

- **¿A Connor también vas a…a castigarlo?** (preguntó tímidamente**)**

- **Hijo, un poco tarde para preocuparte de como pueda salir parado tu hermano ¿No crees? Igualmente eso es entre tu hermano y yo, pero te aseguro que no estoy mucho más contento con él que contigo. **

Ya en el hotel, Liam subió corriendo al apartamento, no quería ver la cara de decepción y reproche de ninguno de los miembros del equipo. Ángel le dijo a Connor que le esperara en su despacho mientras él iba a ponerse el ungüento de Lorne en las manos y tomarse unos calmantes y mandó a todos a sus casa. Iban a tener unos días de descanso todos. Ángel necesitaba reconsiderar muchas cosas, su plan de ser una familia normal, estaba tomando un rumbo inesperado.

Ángel le pidió a Spike que vigilara a Liam, mientras él se curaba y se encargaba de Connor. Liam era de los que tendían a esconderse cuando sabía que lo iban a castigar. Y no estaba de humor para jugar al escondite. Cuando acabó de curarse y los analgésicos empezaron a hacer su efecto, decidió que era hora de enfrentarse con sus hijos. Primero Connor, Connor podía ser muy tozudo y orgulloso, pero cuando se trataba de castigos, si creía que era merecido no lo discutía. Y aunque sabía que el castigo de Connor iba a ser mucho más duro que el de Liam, Ángel ahora mismo no estaba para muchas discusiones. Tenía ya de por si demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza como para agotarse con los desesperados intentos de evitar el castigo tan típicos de Liam. Pero se llevó una sorpresa al entrar en su despacho y ver que Connor no estaba allí, esperándolo como le había dicho. Se detuvo un segundo y pudo oler la sangre de su hijo, venía del piso de arriba, del apartamento. Connor contaba con esa desventaja respeto a su hermano, por culpa de que le hicieran beber su sangre ahora Ángel podía oler al chico a varios centenares de metros. El chico había elegido el peor momento para mostrarse rebelde. Ángel subió al apartamento dispuesto a sacarle la rebeldía a varazos.

- **Te dije que me esperaras en la oficina **(pero la rabia fue desapareciendo a medida que hablaba, ya que se dio cuenta que Connor estaba haciendo el petate)** ¿Connor? ¿se pude saber qué haces? **(Aunque era evidente lo que estaba haciendo)

- **Te lo ahorraré, me voy. Es lo mejor para todo. Hoy pude hacer que mataran a tu hijo y te juro que no era mi intención, no esta vez. Pero sé que acabaré haciéndolo, acabaré haciendo que alguien salga herido.- te agradezco todo el esfuerzo, Ángel, de verdad, lo agradezco, pero no pertenezco aquí. Sé que tu generosidad no te permite hacer lo que hay que hacer y pedirme que me marche, pero es lo mejor para todos. **

- **¿Has acabado? **(Connor asintió)** Pues ya estás volviendo a poner tu ropa en los cajones. Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte. Nadie va a ir a ninguna parte, no en mucho, mucho pero que mucho tiempo. Aún no he decidido cuanto, pero hijo, no te sorprenda si la próxima vez que salgas por esa puerta esa ropa **(señalándole la ropa al estilo grunge)** ya no está de moda.**

- **No lo entiendes si me quedo aquí alguno de vosotros acabaréis gravemente heridos o muertos.**

- **No, no lo entiendes tú, te vas a quedar aquí, porque esta es tu casa, porque yo soy tu padre y porque tienes 15 años. Y sabes qué hijo? Si tanto te preocupa que alguien salga herido, deberías empezar a hacer caso a las normas que os puse, y que están colgadas en la nevera, en mi despacho y dentro del cajón de la entrada. Porque de haber seguido esas normas, hijo te aseguro que nada de esto hubiera pasado **(dijo ya enfadado Ángel).** Ahora, vamos al despacho a hablar sobre esas normas, porque están ahí, porque se tienen que seguir y que pasa cuando no se siguen. Pero ya te adelanto, echarte de casa no será nunca una de esas consecuencias, no se puede echar a alguien de ser familia. Soy tu padre, Connor, tendrás que vivir con ello.**

- **Liam podría estar muerto y solo porque no me importaba nada más poder cazar. Porque para mí la caza forma parte de la vida, como el respirar, siempre ha sido así, sin importar la edad.**

- **Sí, me doy cuenta, y ahora que tú también te das cuenta hijo. Dime. ¿Volvería a hacerlo? ¿Volverían a prevalecer tus ansias de caza al bienestar y seguridad de tu hermanito? **

- **No** (dijo como si aquello fuera inconcebible. Claro que no, no iba a poner en peligro nunca más a Liam, por eso mismo debía irse).

- **Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse. Venga, tenemos aún mucho de qué hablar **(dijo agarrándolo cariñosamente por la nuca y llevándolo para fuera).

- **Papá, sé que me quieres, no pensaré diferente si me voy **(dijo pero con la esperanza que su padre no se retractara y le obligara a quedarse. Lo cierto es que era una putada tener a Ángel respirándole a la nuca y no poder participar en todas las cazas que habían. Pero lo cierto es que nunca en su vida había sido tan feliz como lo era des de que Ángel regresara de su retiro subacuático) **.**

- **Si vuelves a decir que te vas, tendrás una cosa más que añadir a tu lista de ofensas, y sinceramente Connor, tu lista ahora mismo es más larga que le carta de Santa Claus de tu hermano del año pasado **(Connor lo miró como que no entendía) que es muy larga, muy larga (dijo aguantándose la risa, a veces se le olvidaba que Connor no había estado siempre con ellos).

- **Papá…esto…Sé que es imperdonable lo que he hecho, no debí llevarme a Liam sin tu permiso y no debí ponerlo en peligro pero…¿Cómo de jodido estoy?**

- **Jajaja si crees que solo por eso estoy enfadado contigo es que estás más "jodido" de lo que piensas.**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Anda para abajo, allá ya hablaremos mejor de lo "jodido" que estás **(indicándole con la cabeza que no quería que Liam escuchara la conversación).

- **Bufff **(resopló Connor).

- **¿Tío Spike? **(dijo Liam en cuanto escuchó a su hermano y a su padre salir del apartamento).

- **Ssssssssssh cuando se está aparcado no se habla, Liam, ya conoces las reglas **(dijo sonando demasiado serio para ser Spike mientras cotilleaba en el armario de Ángel)**.**

- **Es que tengo que ir al baño.**

- **Vale, ve **(Y Liam se giró y fue hacia la puerta) ve al baño de tu padre (refiriéndose al baño que tenía en su propia habitación Ángel).

- **A papá no le gusta que usemos su baño **(dijo intentando sonar menor de lo que era, buen truco, pero Spike estaba demasiado preocupado como para estar atento del tono que usaba Liam).

- **Esta vez no le importará, usa su baño.**

- **Grrrrrrrrrr**

- **Liam, no hagas que tenga que entrar contigo **(al oír el gruñido. Liam pilló a la primera que Spike también estaba enfadado. Pero era Spike, él no podía estar enfadado, a Spike le encantaban sus travesuras).

- **Tío Spike…**(dijo Liam tras salir del baño) **habla con papá, intenta convencerle para que no me…**

- **¿para qué no te zurre? **(le interrumpió Spike y Liam asintió).

- **Vuelve a la esquina, Liam**

**- Pero hablarás con papá ¿verdad?**

**- No**

**- ¿QUÉ?**

**- Que no pienso hablar con tu padre de cómo cree conveniente educar a sus hijos**

**- ¿A si, des de cuándo? **(preguntó ultrajado)

**- Desde que sé que sus dos hijos son 2 cabezas de chorlito. Ahora regresa a tu esquina, y brazos en la nuca.**

**- Papá no ha dicho nada de los brazos** (dijo molesto).

- **Pues te lo digo yo.**

- **¿No has dicho que no te ibas a meter cómo papá cree conveniente educar a sus hijos?** (dijo sonriendo muy gallito Liam)

- **Liam, tú padre cuando acabe con el cabeza de chorlito de Connor, va asubir aquí y te va adar la que ya te aseguro va a ser la zurra más dura que jamás te han dado ¿A caso quieres recibir la zurra más dura de tu corta vida con el trasero ya rojo como un tomate? Porqué si tu nariz no está en esa esquina y tus brazos en la nunca antes de que cuente tres es como la vas a recibir. Unoooo **(Liam lo miró alucinado, no podía creer que Spike se pusiera del lado de su padre en vez del suyo)

- **Te odio**

- **Dos** (pero Liam no era imbécil y sabía cuándo Spike hablaba en broma y cuando en serio, así que obedeció y se giró y puso las manos en su nuca)

- **Sabia elección, la primera buena decisión que tomas en mucho tiempo.**


	25. Chapter 25

- **Siéntate Connor **(dijo Ángel indicándole el sofá que había en la pared. Connor se sentó. Ángel fue a su escritorio y sacó un papel. Después agarró una de las sillas y la puso enfrente de Connor, se sentó y tras leer el papel se lo dio a su hijo). **En voz alta **(Connor miró el papel, era las normas de la casa, las que había puesto su padre después que Liam regresara a casa y decidieran ser una verdadera familia).

- **Papá, no es necesario sé lo…**

**Por favor, hijo, léelas en voz alta **(su padre no sonaba enfadado pero aún así Connor sabía que su padre lo estaba, así que empezó a leer en voz alta) **_NORMAS PARA CONNOR ÁNGEL GALWAY:_****_ prohibidas las mentiras, los secretos, los embustes y las manipulaciones de cualquier tipo. 2. Mostraré el debido respeto y obediencia a mi padre y a mis mayores. 3. No pondré en peligro mi vida, salud o integridad física ni la vida, salud e integridad física de inocentes. 4. Siempre pediré permiso previo e informaré de mi paradero exacto y de las actividades que estoy llevando acabo. 5. Mantendré mi habitación y zonas comunes en orden. 6. Asistiré a todas las clases que imparta la escuela y las clases extras que necesite. Haré todas las tareas que la escuela u otros miembros de la familia me asignen. Y mantendré unas calificaciones decentes. 7. Mi horario será de Domingo a Viernes de 06:00 a 23:00, y en casa siempre antes de las 20:00. Los sábados no habrá un horario establecido, se hablará para cada ocasión. 8. No más peleas con ningún miembro de la familia. 9. Nada de alcohol, drogas, apuestas u otros actos ilegales. Y 10. Quedan absolutamente prohibidas las cazas en solitario._**

- **Seis, 6 de 10, no está nada mal **(dijo con sarcasmo Ángel).

- **Sí, la habitación está bastante decente, al menos mi parte **(dijo Connor aunque no sabía porque lo había dicho, era obvio que no era momento para hacer bromas. Ángel lo miró fijamente). **Lo siento** (dijo bajando la mirada).

- **Muy bien hijo, ahora que ya quedó claro por qué estás aquí abajo, quiero saber todo, des del principio.**

- **Me llevé a Liam a una caza, era algo…**

- **No, Connor, he dicho des del principio. Aunque os parezca mentira ya os conozco un poco a los dos, y sé que no vas del plan compadreo con tu hermano, y sé que los dos, ni Liam ni Tú tenéis reparo en manipular a la gente para que al final se hace lo que vosotros queréis. También sé que a ninguno de los dos os importa saltaros las reglas si así podéis saliros con la vuestro. En eso los dos habéis salido clavaditos **(Connor puso una mueca de disgusto, él no se parecía en anda a Liam)**. Lo qué quiero saber ahora, son los detalles, como empezó todo.**

- **Es muy largo de contar.**

- **Por si no te has enterado aún, hijo, soy un vampiro tengo toda la eternidad. Empieza** (y ese empieza fue una orden no una petición. Connor empezó des del principio des de la falsificación del sello con su firma, sus primeras incursiones en solitario, el chantaje de Liam, la primera caza de Liam y sus siguientes cazas sin él, porque no quería que nada le pasara)**Vaya, parece que has estado entretenido ¿no? Sabes deseaba que llegara el día en que mis chicos hicieran las paces y empezaran a hacer cosas juntos, pero te aseguro que cazar no era una de esas cosas. **

- **Papá, sé que no debí llevarlo, sé que no solo fue egoísta, sino que puse en peligro a Liam y podría haberle pasado algo, lo sé y sé que merezco el castigo que tengas preparado para mí. Pero te juro por lo más sagrado que no lo hice para fastidiarte, lo juro.**

- **Me lo imagino, hijo. Y sí, te tienes muy bien merecido el castigo que te voy a dar. Pero el castigo es solo por las cosas que TÚ has hecho. No por las que ha hecho TU HERMANO. De acuerdo que Liam es más pequeño y debes de cuidar de él, pero Liam no e sun bebé, y sabe perfectamente cuando está haciendo algo bien o está haciendo algo mal. Y francamente espero que mis hijos cuando saben que lago está mal, no lo hagan. Porque todos nos podemos equivocar Connor, pero cuando uno elige adrede equivocarse entonces debe apechugar con todas las consecuencias de esa mala elección ¿Entiendes?**

- **Sí, entiendo **(dijo seguro pero flojito)**.**

- **¿Holtz te habló alguna vez de los cazadores de vampiros, los legendarios, no los humanos que les dan caza?**

- **Una vez, suelen ser mujeres, pero ha habido hombre, uno por generación. Son más fuertes, más resistentes, más rápidos, más agiles y más instintivos que el resto de cazadores. Y tienen como un sexto sentido para encontrar vampiros.**

- **Sí, viene a ser eso, aunque lo de solo uno por generación…bueno digamos que eso no es del todo cierto, pero ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento. ¿Te explicó Holtz como se hacen?**

- **No entiendo.**

- **Sí, que de donde salen, como empieza todo…son familia, reencarnaciones, posesiones,…**

- **No, no dijo nada.**

- **No te dijo si uno nacía caza vampiro o se hacía?**

- **No. Simplemente surgen.**

- **Pues, hijo no. Simplemente no surgen. El cazavampiros nace. Nace programado para un día despertarse y convertirse en la máquina perfecta para matar vampiros. Cuando un cazavampiros muere el siguiente se despierta, es cierto, y deja de ser una persona normal y empieza experimentar cambios, es más ágil, más rápido, ya no se cansa y empieza a ver el mundo con otros ojos, en busca de indicios de actividad sobrenatural. Su mente se abre a un nuevo mundo. **

- **Papá porqué me cuentas ahora esto?** (dijo extrañado)

- **Ahora te cuento. Como te decía sus sentidos se agudizan, el proceso suele acabar cuando el cazador llega a los 15 o 16 o 17 años. Entonces suele ocurrir su primera muerte, y cunado matan a su primer vampiro, el proceso está finalizado y es irreversible, es un cazavampiros (Connor se lo quedó mirando un rato sin saber que decir, entonces cayó como habían reaccionado su padre Spike cuando dijo que Liam había matado a aquel vampiro y ató cabos).**

- **¿Liam? Pero yo no noté nada raro en él, después de aquello.**

- **Eso es porque Liam ya es muy fuerte, ágil, rápido y resistente por ser hijo de un vampiro. Pero sus instintos de cazador ya se han despertado, y ahora tendrá la imperiosa necesidad de salir ahí y acabar con todos los vampiros que se le crucen.**

- **Eso no puede ser.**

- **Lo es.**

- **¡No!** (dijo Connor incrédulo).

- **Hijo, es así.**

- **Te equivocas** (dijo casi burlonamente y al ver que su padre le echaba una mirada asesina tragó saliva) **papá, dices que ahora Liam tiene la necesidad imperiosa de matar a todo vampiro que se le cruce ¿no?**

- **No es que yo lo diga Connor, es lo que es.**

- **Si fuera así, ¿Por qué no se ha cargado a los dos vampiros que tiene cada día a tiro? **(Ángel se quedó mirando a su hijo descolocado, no sabía que responder a eso).

- **Supongo que porque soy su padre.**

- **¿Y Spike? **(Connor preguntó alzando una ceja como hacía Ángel)

- **Bueno…Spike es…es de la familia, Connor.**

- **Claro. Mira papá Liam es medio vampiro, y no es inmortal ni bebe sangre ni pone esos getos tan feos, así que como también es solo medio cazavampiros quizás no tenga esa "imperiosa necesidad" de clavar estacas a todo vampiro que se le cruce, y quizás no se despierte con la primera caza. Quizás no se convierta en cazavampiros hasta que llegue a la madurez. No sé papá con nosotros no todo es dos más dos cuatro. Y ya te he dicho que no he visto ningún cambio en el comportamiento de Liam. **

- **¿Y lo de hoy como lo llamas?**

- **Liam no ha hecho nada que yo mismo no habría hecho, y mi madre no era precisamente una cazadora. Como has dicho antes Liam y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, y creo que el hecho de ser más del tipo acción que del tipo reflexión es solo otra de ellas.**

- **¿Seguro que no has visto ningún cambio en su comportamiento?**

- **Hace dos meses de lo de aquellos vampiros ¿Lo has visto tú?** (dijo riéndose de su padre)

- **Jovencito, cuidadito** (dijo muy amenazante apuntándole con el dedo. Y se levantó de la silla y fue hacía la puerta). **Ahora regreso, no muevas ni un músculo** (y salió corriendo hacia el apartamento. Al entrar en su habitación miró a Spike con algo de esperanza en sus ojos) **¿Lo has oído?** (Spike asintió) **Liam** (llamó Ángel y Liam lentamente se giró bajando los brazos).


	26. Chapter 26

- **Liam** (llamó Ángel y Liam lentamente se giró bajando los brazos).

- **Papi por favor no me peques, te prometo que…**

- **Liam, shhhh **(lo mando a callar de cuajo) **te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me contestes solo la verdad, no me voy a enfadar respondas lo que respondas ¿entiendes? **(Ángel se sentó en la cama y colocó a Liam entre sus piernas para estar a la altura de los ojos de su hijo)

- **¿Sí? **(dijo mal fiando Liam)

- **Te has sentido algo distinto en los últimos dos meses.**

- **¿Cómo distinto?** (Liam no entendía)

- **Bueno…como si tuvieras la necesidad de buscar algo.**

- **¿Cómo si hubiera perdido algo?**

- **Más o menos, ¿Te has sentido más inquieto?**

- **¿Sí digo que sí, no me pegarás? **(dijo Liam mirando aún con recelo a su padre. Spike solo rodó los ojos, ahí tenía el grandullón su respuesta. Ese era el Liam de siempre intentando salvar el culo a la primera oportunidad disponible).

- **Hijo, te voy a castigar por todas las trastadas que has hecho, eso no va a cambiar respondas lo que respondas **(dijo poniéndose serio)**. Así que contesta.**

- **No, me siento bien, como siempre.**

- **¿entonces, ningunas ganas de clavarnos a tío Spike o a mí una estaca verdad? Jajajaja** (se rió Ángel por ser tan estúpido de pensar en esa posibilidad. Pero la cara de Liam se transformó de golpe y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos pero no había llanto solo su cara de dolor y las lágrimas) **¿Hijo? ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras, Liam?** (dijo sentándolo sobre su rodilla y secándole las lágrimas. En ese momento Liam se abrazó a su padre y lloró abiertamente en su hombro)

- **Yo no lo haré papi, no os clavaré una estaca nunca, nunca, lo juro, papi, por favor, no me odies **(decía entre sollozos Liam)** nunca lo haría.**

- **Ey ey campeón, no llores, papá no quiso insinuar eso, solo bromeaba sé perfectamente que no me clavarías una estaca hijo.**

- **Pero…pero tú dijiste…sniff sniff tú dijiste que si tenía ganas de clavárosla…Giles te lo dijo…¿No?** (Ángel miró a Spike en búsqueda de una respuesta Spike negó con la cabeza él tampoco sabía de qué hablaba).

- **Si, hijo me contó, ya lo sabía** (se marcó un farol Ángel).

- **Y no me odias? ¿Aunque yo quiera sienta que debo clavarte una estaca en el corazón?**

- **Pero no lo has hecho nunca ¿verdad?**

- **Noooo porque eres mi papá y me quieres y cuidas de mi y de todos y eres bueno…y yo también te quiero.**

- **Yo también te quiero, hijo** (y le dio un largo abrazo). **Y sé que no tengo que temer contigo** (dijo limpiándole con un pañuelo las lágrimas)** Pero no más secretos, hijo, cualquier cosa que te pase quiero saberlo.**

- **Valee sniff **(dijo haciendo un mohín) **tío Spike a ti tampoco te clavaría una estaca.**

- **JAJAJA muchas gracias, campeón. Es bueno saberlo.**

- **Oye mocoso** (dijo Spike)** ¿Y des de cuando hace que me ves como una brocheta ambulante? **(Liam se rió por la comparación)

- **Siempre** (dijo flojito y mordiéndose la uña del dedo meñique como hacía cuando estaba angustiado, nervioso o tenía miedo).** Pero no lo haré nunca, Nunca, tío Spike, tienes mi palabra **(dijo esperando con todas sus fuerzas que su tío lo creyese)**.**

- **Mas te vale, porque si me clavas una estaca dejarás de ser mi sobrino favorito** (dijo sonriéndole)**.**

- **Ok, Liam **(dijo Ángel volviéndolo a poner en el suelo)** a la esquina. En un rato regreso y acabamos tú y yo lo que tenemos pendientes.**

- **Papi, por fa no me pegues, por fi, te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer, te lo juro por lo que más quieras.**

- **Lo que más quiero es a mi familia, y por eso mismo, porque la quiero me voy a asegurar que no la pierdo por el camino. Ahora a esa esquina. Y Liam, me alegro que hayas recordado que se debe esperar con las manos en la nuca aunque no lo mencionara pero sí que te dije que esperaras sin pantalones ni calzoncillos.**

- **Está Spike **(dijo con horror).

- **Tu tío ha visto cosas peores que tu trasero, así que eso va fuera** (y esperó hasta que Liam se deshizo de la parte de debajo de su ropa. Se estiró de la camiseta todo lo que pudo para medio cubrir su trasero pero al poner las manos en la nuca la camiseta subió dejando a la vista el blanco trasero del niño, que no sería blanco por mucho más tiempo).

- **Ves, no fui yo, entonces** (dijo Connor nada más entrar su padre en el despacho, Connor tenía un muy buen oído, mejor si como en ese momento lo agudizaba).

- **¿nos has oído?**

- **Madre y padre vampiros ¿recuerdas? **(dijo rodando los ojos, claro que podía oírlos había heredado el oído supersónico de los vampiros) **te dije que no había notado ninguna diferencia. Liam siempre ha tenido ese instinto, y lo lleva muy bien. Seguís respirando…bueno…ya me entiendes.**

- **Nadie te estaba echando la culpa** (dijo Ángel molesto).

- **¡Mis huevos que no! Quizás no lo dijerais pero vuestras caras lo decían a gritos. "le has robado la inocencia a mi hijito"** (dijo Connor poniendo voz tenebrosa).

- **Connor, esa boca, y no te echaba a ti la culpa más de lo que se la echaba al propio Liam. **

- **Lo que tú digas** (dijo cruzándose de brazos).

- **No te cruces tanto de brazos, aquí has bajado a dos cosas una a hablar y otra a recibir tu castigo. Por mi parte, ya hemos hablado todo lo que había que hablar, así que si no tienes nada más que quieras decirme, podemos pasar a lo segundo.**

- **Tengo una pregunta.**

- **¿Sí?**

- **¿De dónde vienen los niños? **

- **Buen intento, desnúdate y sobre el escritorio** (dijo casi riéndose).

- **¿Sobre el escritorio? **(preguntó preocupado Connor. Porque eso solo significaba que su padre planeaba darle con la vara o con el martinete).

- **Sí, hijo, eso he dicho **(y lo miró fijamente demostrándole que no estaba dispuesto a recapitular en su decisión).

- **¿Cuántos?**

- **No lo sé, seis de diez hijo, son muchas ¿No me lo negarás?**

- **No, perooo**

- **Pero qué Connor.**

- **Nada olvídalo** (dijo yéndose hacia el escritorio).

- **No, hijo, si tienes algo que decirme, quiero que lo hagas. **

- **Sé que me lo merezco, y no voy a …bueno que o merezco y vale, sí. Pero…** (Connor resopló sabía que no debía decirlo pero aquello se le estaba atragantándosele dentro)

- **¿Pero qué. hijo?**

- **Que…no puedes pedir a un lobo que no se coma a una oveja porque en vez de estar en Sheffield esté en Disneyworld.**

- **¿Qué?** (Ángel parpadeaba porque no entendía de que estaba hablando Connor).

- **Liam se fue solo de caza porque yo no quise llevarle a ninguna más, y yo me busqué mis propias cazas porque a las que tú me dejas participar son, por dios, papá, son insultantes. No soy un principiante, no soy un bebé, no puedes pretendes que matando a un demonio de nivel uno me sienta genial conmigo mismo.**

- **¿Estás insinuando que esto es culpa mía?**

- **No, papá. Tengo muy claro que soy yo quien la ha jodido todo. Pero papá, creo que tú también deberías hacer un ejercicio de autocrítica. Quieres una familia normal, bien por ti, pero no lo somos. Y no lo somos porque tú seas un vampiro. No lo somos porque yo soy el destructor y Liam…Liam no tengo ni polla de lo que es pero sí que puede matar a un vampiro a 200 metros sin apenas visibilidad. **

- **¡Connor Ángel Galway!**

- **Dijiste que hablara. Papá quiero formar parte de tu familia, de verdad que lo quiero. Pero no sé cuánto tiempo podré soportarlo, nuestra relación no es tan fuerte como la de Liam y tú. Yo no tengo ese autocontrol. Soy lo que soy, papá. Y lo de hoy…lo de hoy solo ha sido un aviso. La volveré a cagar, lo sé. Porque me muero entre estas cuatro paredes, no soporto tu asquerosa escuela, no soporto a la gente de aquí, tan vacíos y superficiales** (no se refería al equipo sino a los californianos en general). **Y lo sé, acabaré haciendo algo realmente estúpido, como iba a hacer Liam. Y sabes, hasta Holtz se dio cuenta que por muchas palizas que me diera, eso no lo podía sacar de mí. Los vampiros no tienen hijos. La única razón por la que yo existo es esa profecía. Soy un vampiro en un cuerpo de humano. Vosotros sentís una sed horrible de sangre pues mi sed es igual, pero de caza. Y Liam…no voy a hablar en su nombre pero no es un niño de 9 años, esa ficción que te has querido crear te va a pasar factura. Hoy lo evitaste, pero habrá un mañana, y quizás no tengas esa suerte que has tenido hoy** (dijo apretando fuerte los puños para evitar alzar la voz o soltar algún insulto por el camino).

- **Hijo, soy muy consciente de lo que has sido hasta ahora, pero también soy muy consciente de todo lo que puedes llegar a ser. Tú te empeñas en creer lo que los demás te han dicho. Eres una máquina. Eres un guerrero. Un medio para un fin. Pero hijo, no es así. Tú eres Connor Ángel Galway** (remarcó cada palabra con una palmada en la pared)** un chico capaz de hacer grandes cosas, solo tienes que proponértelo.**

- **Pues me propongo ser un gran guerreo** (dijo alzando la barbilla orgulloso) **Siento volver a ser una decepción **(dijo con amargura).

- (Ángel cerró los ojos y se golpeó en la cabeza mentalmente, como podía enviarle mensajes tan erróneos a su hijo) **Hijo, yo solo quiero que no te cierres en banda al resto de cosas que esta dimensión puede ofrecerte, solo eso. si cuando seas mayor decides que de todas las posibles opciones te quedas con la de luchar contra el mal, entonces te daré mi bendición. Pero hasta que ese día llegue, y Connor aún está lejano, no dejaré que te cierres puertas, así que si, iras a la escuela, si participaras en actos sociales y te relacionarás con chicos y chicas de tu edad y sí solo irás a las cazas conmigo. Pero te he escuchado, y a partir de ahora participarás en todos los trabajos que nos surja, no más filtros,** (Connor lo miró al fin aliviado),** pero solo cuando el resto de tus obligaciones te lo permitan **(Connor asintió como un cachorrito).

- Gracias papá (dijo Connor) **ya verás como no te arrepientes.**

- **Ya me estoy arrepintiendo, hijo.**

- **Y lo de la escuela…**

- **Eso no tiene discusión **(atajó de inmediato), **hijo, a la escuela vas y punto,****_ "dura lex sed lex"_**("la ley es dura, pero es la ley" dijo sabiendo que su hijo sabía latín).

- **_"Brevior saltare cum defurmibus mulieribus est vita" _**("la vida es corta para bailar con mujeres feas" dijo Connor riéndose y haciendo que su padre se riera con él) **Lo siento, siempre que alguien dice algo en latín me viene esa frase.**

- **Venga vamos **(y abrió la vitrina y sacó el martinete, para horror de Connor), **que tu hermano está arriba esperando.**

- **¿No irás a pegarle a él con eso? (**dijo horrorizado).

- **Tu hermano solo tiene 9, el cepillo ya hará bien su trabajo.**

- **En teoría yo solo tengo tres.**

- **¿En serio quieres que te trate como a un niño de tres? Piénsatelo bien Connor…si ahora con 15 ya te parezco muy pelmazo imagínate lo que llegaría a ser si te tratase como a un niñito de tres años** (Connor abrió muchos los ojos y se estremeció. Ángel se rio disimuladamente). **Esa ropa fuera y sobre la mesa **(y esta vez sí que obedeció).


	27. Chapter 27

Connor se desnudó y dejó con cuidado la ropa sobre la silla, respiró hondo y se colocó sobre el escritorio aferrándose fuerte al otro extremo. Ya había probado antes el martinete, y era una mezcla entre el látigo y ser atizado con un puñado de ramas. El dolor no era tan intenso como el látigo de Holtz o picaba tanto como las ramas, pero la sensación era en menor escala la misma. Estaba claro que aquello no era un castigo más. Su padre no era de los padres que preferían mirar hacia otro lado cunado sus chicos hacían alguna travesura. Es más Ángel era más bien del tipo estricto, pero aún en su manía por la educación y las buenas maneras, no solía ser duro, no en ese sentido. Connor aguantaba bien el dolor, era hijo de dos vampiros, habría podido con la vara o el cinturón, pero su padre prefería usar la mano y si alguna vez se repetía demasiado seguido la ofensa la zapatilla, el cepillo o el cinturón. Sí dolían, Connor no era insensible, pero también era cierto que en unas horas el dolor era mero recuerdo. Pero la vara, el martinete y gato de 9 colas eso eran palabras mayores hasta para su poder de recuperación y de tolerancia al dolor. Hasta Spike lo sabía, aquello dolía como una mala cosa.

- **Muy bien hijo, que quede claro, esto es por tus actos, solo por tus actos de estos últimos dos meses. De los actos de Liam, responde Liam. No tolero los embustes ni mentiras, ya hemos hablado muchas veces de eso. Somos una familia y no tiene que haber secretos entre nosotros.**

Connor respiró hondo y esperó el primer golpe, pero no fue uno fueron 6 tan seguidos que apenas pudo contarlos. Después de eso 6 mordiscos del martinete su padre se detuvo. Connor estaba al 100 x100 seguro que aunque aquellas 6 estocadas habían sido increíblemente dolorosas su castigo estaba muy lejos de acabarse. Y no erraba, al cabo de un minuto sintió lo que sin duda era la vara, 6 varazos, más esta vez no fueron tan rápidos como lo habían sido los anteriores y no tuvo ningún problema para contarlos. Otra vez su padre se detuvo.

- **Connor Ángel, esas normas están ahí para vuestra seguridad y por vuestro bien. No son un capricho mío. Y no hay excusa para saltárselas de la forma que os la habéis estado saltando vosotros dos. Estoy muy decepcionado, hijo. Realmente pensaba que estabas haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo porque querías integrarte en tu familia. Pero veo que solo te interesa pertenecer a esta familia en lo que a ti te beneficia. No todo es recibir hijo, también hay que dar** (aquellas palabras le dolieron especialmente a Connor que no se tenía por una persona egoísta ni quería que su padre lo viera así).

Los siguientes seis fueron con la pala. Connor ya había pillado la intención de su padre. 6 normas se había saltado, 6 suplicios le tocaría sufrir. Y 6 golpes por cada norma que había roto. En total 36. Solo 36, pero eran 36 nalgadas brutales. Y ya llevaba 18, y sus piernas ya temblaban. Las siguientes seis fueron con la correa, aquello hizo que el ardor del martinete volviera a reiniciarse, pero 10 veces más intenso. Connor para entonces ya lloraba y gruñía abiertamente, de vez en cuando incluso soltaba algún aullido. Su padre lo sabía y decidió acabar con los siguientes 12 golpes rápidamente. 6 con el tawse y los últimos seis con la maldita regla metálica.

- **Ya, ya, hijo, ya está, ya se acabó, dijo acariciándole el pelo. Cuando estés preparado ya puedes levantarte y vestirte. Siento haber sido tan duro contigo, hijo. Pero tu comportamiento y tus no me han dejado otra. **

Aunque parezca imposible, la peor parte vino después cuando Connor se levantó, tras darle permiso su padre y empezó a vestirse.

- **Habéis estado más de 2 meses mintiéndome** (empezó a hablar Ángel), **así que como mínimo estaréis 2 meses castigados. De casa al cole y del cole a casa. Nada más, y en cuanto lleguéis del cole os quiero directos al apartamento, no tenéis nada que hacer aquí abajo.**

- **Sí, señor.**

- **Una cosa más. Los próximos 6 domingos antes de acostarte regresarás justo aquí, a mi despacho y recibirás 36 azotes, serán solo con la pala, pero te aseguro que la pala será suficiente. Y cuando acabe quiero que me repitas las normas para Connor en esta casa ¿entendiste?**

- **Sí, señor** (dijo derrotado)

- **Ahora sube y descansa un poco. Le diré a Spike que prepare algo para almorzar.**

- **¿Spike?**

- **Si, sabe cocinar, al menos descongelar pizzas. Anda sube Plass **(y le dio una palmada, que no fue de las cariñosas precisamente y Ángel subió de nuevo al apartamento justo detrás de Connor).

Ángel se fue directo a la nevera y calentó un poco de sangre necesitaba recuperar energías, estaba exhausto. Toda la mañana había sido horrible. Y tener que castigar primero a Connor y ahora Liam no estaban mejorando las cosas. Ángel sabía que no podía tener a Liam eternamente esperándolo, así que hizo algunos ejercicios de relajación y entró finalmente en su dormitorio.

- **Spike, ¿Por qué no descongelas unas pizzas, los jalapeños y los cheesesticks que hay en el congelador?**

- **Ummmm hoy comeremos bien, ya era hora, estaba harto del olor de coliflor y pescado hervido **(Ángel negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada hasta que se quedó a solas con su hijo).

- ** Liam, vuélvete** (le dijo que se girase y Liam que estaba harto de estar allí castigado no tardó ni un segundo en girarse y bajar las manos. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que su padre llevaba un papel en la mano).** Ven aquí **(señalándole que se sentara a su lado en la cama) **lee en voz alta** (y le dio las normas).

- **Son las normas, papí ya las sé.**

- **Liam, te lo pido por favor hijo, léeme las normas. **

- **Vaaaaaaaaaaaale** (dijo poniendo morros pero obedeciendo) **NORMAS PARA LIAM RUPPERT GALWAY: **(empezó a leer Liam)**_ 1. Quedan prohibidas las mentiras, los secretos, los embustes y las manipulaciones de cualquier tipo. 2. Mostraré el debido respeto y obediencia a mi padre y a mis mayores. No discutiré cuando se me diga que haga algo y no diré palabrotas ni haré gestos obscenos. 3. No pondré en peligro mi vida, salud o integridad física ni la vida, salud e integridad física de inocentes. Me tomaré las medicinas cuando las necesitas y me ducharé y pondré ropa limpia a diario. 4. Siempre pediré permiso previo y no saldré de casa si no es acompañado de papá o de un adulto responsable. Igualmente siempre informaré de mi paradero exacto y de las actividades que estoy llevando acabo. 5. Mantendré mi habitación y zonas comunes en orden. No dejaré mis juguetes, ropa, material escolar o zapatos por medio. 6. Asistiré a todas las clases que imparta la escuela y las clases extras que necesite. Haré todas las tareas que la escuela u otros miembros de la familia me asignen. Y mantendré unas calificaciones decentes. 7. Mi horario será de Domingo a Viernes de 06:00 a 21:00 . Los sábados no habrá un horario establecido, pero a más tardar a las 23:00 horas en la cama. Las horas de televisión y/o videojuegos quedan reducidas a una durante los días de escuela. 8. Nada de peleas con ningún miembro de la familia, eso significa que nada de insultos, burlas, golpes, arañazos, mordiscos, patadas u otros actos de violencia. 9. Nada de alcohol, drogas, apuestas u otros actos ilegales. No habrá caramelos, dulces, comida basura, bebidas carbónicas y con cafeína sin el previo consentimiento de papá o de algún adulto responsable. 10 .Quedan absolutamente prohibidas las cazas._**

- **¿Cuántas de esas normas has incumplido Liam? **(le preguntó Ángel nada más acabar)

- **6**

- **7 pero dejaremos de un lado que tu parte de la habitación siempre está llena de ropa sucia o de juguetes por el suelo. Seis, y precisamente seis de las importantes ¿no?**


	28. Chapter 28

- **¿Cuántas de esas normas has incumplido Liam? **(le preguntó Ángel nada más acabar)

- **6**

- **7 pero dejaremos de un lado que tu parte de la habitación siempre está llena de ropa sucia o de juguetes por el suelo. Seis, y precisamente seis de las importantes ¿no?**

- **Si** (dijo bajando la cabeza).** Papi porfa, por fa, por fa, te lo suplico, no me pegues, te juro que no volveré a portarme mal nunca más en mi vida. haré todas las tareas extras que me mandes y sin rechistar y a la primera **(decía como una metralleta totalmente desesperado porque no quería que su padre le zurrase).

- **Liam, hijo, para. Tienes 9 años, y ano eres un bebé de pañales, sabes muy bien que lo que has hecho hoy, ha sido algo muy estúpido y muy peligroso, algo que estaba muy mal, y algo que ni en un millón de años te iba a dejar hacer. ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es meterse en una furgoneta desconocida? ¿Y encima sabiendo que esa furgoneta hace le reparto de sangre a vampiros? No vampiros como Spike y yo. Vampiros sin alma, hijo. Vampiros que no dudarían en romperte el cuello y drenarte toda la sangre de tu cuerpo. Y hay algunos vampiros que son unos auténticos sádicos, hijo** (como lo fueron en su día él mismo o Spike)** y podrían pasarse días torturándote antes de matarte ¿Entiendes?**

- **Pero yo soy fuerte, no soy ningún bebé.**

- **Ok, ya me cansé de ese rollo, de yo soy fuerte. Pégame**

- **¿Qué? **(dijo extrañado Liam)

- **He dicho que me pegues, un puñetazo, una patada, lo que sea. Adelante.**

- **Noooo **(dijo como si su padre se hubiera vuelto loco).

- **Te lo pondré así si tú me pegas, yo no te pego a ti** (Liam miró fijamente a su padre por si aquello era algún tipo de trampa, pero parecía que hablaba en serio).

- **¿Seguro?**

- **Si, con todas tus fuerzas. Tu mejor golpe, hijo **(pero veía que su hijo aún no estaba muy convencido)** soy un vampiro, sanaré rápido, si hacerme daño es lo que te preocupa **(Liam respiró hondo y finalmente asintió).

- **Ok, pero después no me pegarás ¿eh? Ni por lo de hoy, ni por hacer chantaje a Liam, ni por lo del sello, ni por pegarte ¿Vale? **(alargando la mano para cerrar el trato)

- **Vale** (dijo Ángel, encajando las manos para cerrar el trato).

- **Ok** (y Liam se preparó para dar su mejor golpe. Sin duda aquel puñetazo fue rápido, fuerte y preciso pero a Ángel no le costó nada pararlo. Le agarró con su mano el puño y lo levantó en vilo hasta tenerlo cara a cara. Y con cara de vampiro lo aplastó contra la pared. Liam intentaba zafarse pero no había manera, el cuerpo de su padre parecía estar hecho de hormigón puro. Entonces Ángel hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría a uno de sus hijo le enseñó los colmillos. Liam gritó. Fue después de ese grito, que Ángel volvió a su apariencia normal y volvió a dejar a su hijo en el suelo).

- **Solo he utilizado una mano Liam, solo una. Y soy tu padre y jamás te haría daño. Pero esos vampiros que hay ahí fuera no lo dudarían ni un segundo. Eres fuerte Liam, sí, mucho más fuerte que cualquier niño de tu edad, incluso más fuerte que algunos hombres. Pero aún te queda mucho trecho para ser más fuerte que un vampiro. Precisamente por eso, no te dejo ir de cazas aún, ni acompañado ni mucho menos solo. Connor va no solo porque es mayor que tú, sino porque está bien entrenado, conoce bien a los peligros que se enfrenta y aunque parezca mentira tu hermano es un cazador consumado y realmente extraordinario** (dijo Ángel a su pesar porque sabía que Connor también lo habría oído). T**ú llegarás algún día a ser tan bueno como él, pero no hoy, no con 9 años, hijo. No sin haberte preparado adecuadamente. Y sabes, es estúpido negar la realidad, un día serás un gran cazador, así que más vale que estés preparado. A partir de mañana, empezaremos a entrenarnos, pero en serio, esta vez, no va a ser un juego, Liam.**

- **¿Vas a entrenarme? **(dijo iluminándosele la mirada).

- **Todos, pero si principalmente tu tío Spike, Wes y yo.**

- **Gracias, gracias, gracias, papi** (y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas) **eres el mejor papá, ya verás, no te vas arrepentir, en poco tiempo voy a ser mejor que Connor, ya lo verás.**

- **Ey ey ey esto no es una competición, es algo muy serio Liam, tu vida dependerá de lo bien que estés preparado. Así que quiero que te lo tomes en serio ¿vale?**

- **Si, papi, me lo tomaré super en serio **(dijo asintiendo como un poseso con la cabeza).

- **Ahora Liam, volviendo a nuestra charla de antes** (a Liam se le borró la sonrisa de golpe)** quiero que me digas que has hecho mal, porqué lo has hecho mal y que castigo te mereces.**

- **Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** (dijo quejándose y poniendo morros. Ángel se volvió a sentar en la cama).

- **Estoy esperando hijo.**

- **¿Es necesario? **(preguntó con cara de no estar nada contento)

- **Si, lo es. Quiero estar seguro que entiendes bien lo erróneas que han sido las decisiones que has tomado.**

- **Bufff **(resopló Liam)

- **Liam** (le advirtió ángel que ese bufido no le había hecho ninguna gracia.).

- **Valeeee compré aquel sello sin tu permiso por internet, hice chantaje a Connor, falté a clase, fui a una caza desobedeciéndote porque tú no me dejas participar en ninguna caza, maté a un vampiro ¿Realmente eso estuvo mal? **(preguntó Liam mirando a su padre).

- **Con 9 años y sin tu padre para vigilarte, si, definitivamente estuvo mal.**

- **Te mentí, me fui con Jared a por unos vampiros, solo y me iba a subir a una furgoneta de un desconocido. Pero eso no lo hice así que no puedes castigarme por un crimen que no cometí **(dijo muy redicho Liam).

- **Sí que puedo, se llama "tentativa", y lo hubieras hecho de no ser que te sacó de allí yo mismo con mis mismas manos **(mostrándole las manos aún un poco quemadas. Liam se mordió el labio y puso cara de pena al ver las manos de su padre).

- **Lo siento.**

- **No pasa nada, gustosamente me quemaría entero por salvaros a ti o tu hermano. Pero sinceramente si me obedecierais no creo que tendríamos que llegar a ese grado de heroicidad ¿No? Sabes, me gustaría llegar a conocer a mis nietos.**

- **Puaaaaaaaaaj** (dijo con cara de asco).

- **Muy bien ahora que sabemos lo que hiciste mal, dime porque está mal.**

- **No tengo permiso para comprar cosas por internet, porque el dinero del visa de papá, es de papá. Y por qué no puedo usar el ordenador de papá, porque es solo de papá. A la gente que se le quiere no se le fuerza a hacer cosas contra su voluntad. Pero tú me vas a castigar y yo no quiero.**

- **Liaaaaaaaaaaaaaam **(aquello sonó claramente como una última advertencia)

- **Mentir está mal porque hace que perdamos la confianza en la gente. No se desobedece a papá porque todo lo que papá dice es por nuestro bien **(repetía de memoria sin ningunas ganas Liam). **No se falta a la escuela porque vamos a la escuela para ser alguien el día de mañana. Y Papá debe saber siempre donde estoy porque así si pasa algo puede acudir rápidamente a por mí. **

- **¿Y?** (preguntó arqueando una ceja Ángel. Liam puso aún más morros).

- **Y no puedo ir de caza porque aún soy muy pequeño y no estoy preparado **(dijo refunfuñando, pero Ángel prefirió ignorarlo).

- **Eso es. Ahora que sabes qué has hecho mal y porque solo queda que me digas qué es lo que te has ganado con ese comportamiento.**

- **Papaaaaaaaaaaaaa** (protestó de nuevo Liam).

- **Liam, no estoy para tonterías, responde a mi pregunta.**

- **¿Un viaje a DisneyWorld?**

- **Plass plass plass plass plass plass plass **(dejo caer la mano sobre el muslo izquierdo bien fuerte ya que estaba harto de darle tantos avisos y qué el chico no cambiara de actitud)

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuu**

- **¿Lo encuentras gracioso, hijo?** (dijo con una voz tenebrosa)

- **No, no señor, no es nada gracioso** (dijo sobándose el muslo izquierdo. Ángel estuvo un buen rato mirando fijamente a su hijo con cara de pocos amigos).

- **¿Qué es lo que te has ganado con ese comportamiento?**

- **Una zurra** (dijo casi inaudible).

- **¿Y qué más, hijo?**

- **¡Más! **(dijo alarmado).

- **Sí ya lo hemos hablado al dejar a Jared ¿recuerdas?**

- **Grrrrr** (claro que se acordaba solo que esperaba que su padre no).** Supongo que también estaré castigado sin salir una temporada.**

- **Supones bien. Sin salir, sin tele, sin ordenadores ni videoconsolas y ya le pediré a Fred que configure tu teléfono para que solo puedas realizar y recibir llamadas de mí o a los chicos.**

- **¿Cuánto?**

- **Te diré lo mismo que a tu hermano, no menos de dos meses.**

- **¡Qué! ¡Cómo te pasas papá!**

- **Pues espera a oír el resto. **

- **¿Qué resto?**

- **Tanto tu hermano como tú habéis roto 6 de las normas fundamentales de esta casa así que las próximas seis semanas me aseguraré que os quedan bien claras** (a Liam no le gustaba como sonaba eso). **Cada domingo recibirás 36 nalgadas.**

- **¿Qué? Noooooooo**

- **Me temo que es un sí, Liam.**

- **No, eso es….es….demasiado, papá, te juro que nunca, nunca, nunca más te desobedecerá a ti o a esas normas, lo juro **(decía suplicando).

- **Eso espero porque a los reincidentes no les va muy bien en esta casa, pero eso tú ya lo sabes ¿no?** (Liam tragó saliva, dio un paso hacía atrás y se cubrió el trasero)**. Muy bien** (y le indicó con el dedo que se acercara, Liam negó) **Liam Rupert Galway, si he de ir yo en vez del cepillo agarraré la zapatilla **(Liam ya estaba llorando)

- **Por fa papi, nooo, la zapatilla no….tu mano ya duele mucho.**

- **Mi mano está herida para el próximo domingo mi mano ya estará totalmente recuperada, pero ahora esto** (agarrando el cepillo del cajón de su mesita) **hará bien su trabajo.**

- **Si te duele la mano, entonces pídele a tío Spike que me castigue él **(dijo desesperado dando otro paso hacia atrás)**.**

- **SI VOY YO, NO SERÁ EL CEPILLO SINO MI CORREA LA QUE PRUEBE TU PROBLEMÁTICO TRASERO** (gritó Spike des de la cocina. Liam maldijo el super oído de los vampiros).

- **Papiii** (intentando dar algo de penita a su padre).

- **Liam Rupert tienes 3 segundos para venir aquí y empezar con el castigo ¿He de contar?** (Liam negó con la cabeza).

Liam sabía que su padre empezaba a contar recibiría más nalgadas de las que habría pensado el sádico de su padre. Así que lentamente, muy lentamente fue hacia su padre. Una vez estuvo a su alcance Ángel cansado de tanta tontería lo agarró de la muñeca y tiró de él. Colocándoselo sobre su regazo. Liam eran de los que lloraban y pataleaban, así que lo sujeto bien fuerte para que no pudiera moverse y agarró finalmente el cepillo. Iban a ser 36 nalgadas, igual que fueron 36 para Connor. Pero Ángel sabía que con Liam se lo tenía que tomar con más calma y hacerle entender porque estaba recibiendo esas nalgadas. Así que después de cada ronda de seis se detenía y le recordaba que no debía desobedecerle y no debía mentirle ni ocultarle cosas y sobre todo que no debía ponerse en peligro. Cuando Ángel acabó Liam lloraba como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Era cierto que nunca antes había sido tan duro con él. Pero es que nunca antes había estado tan cerca de perderlo por una "travesura" suya. Y Ángel quería dejarle claro a su hijo, que no iba a tolerar ese tipo de acciones de ninguna manera. Ponerse en peligro jamás, pero jamás estaría bien, para papá.

Cuando acabó, se quedó un buen rato consolando a su hijo, que parecía una lapa, era incapaz de soltar el cuello de su padre. En parte porque se sentía muy mal por haber recibido esa zurra, para él la madre de todas las zurras habidas y por haber. Y en parte porque los brazos de su padre siempre lo reconfortaban. Liam se quedó dormido de tanto llorar y Ángel lo dejó dormir en su cama, y salió de su dormitorio con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

- **Eres blando, Ángel** (dijo Spike vestido con un delantal de Ángel que ponía besa al cocinero).

- **¿En serio? **(aquello era lo último que quería oír Ángel al salir de esa habitación) **La próxima vez te dejo que entres y que le castigues, tú ¿Y entonces me hablas de ser blando o no? **(dijo muy molesto Ángel).

- **Vaaaaaaaaaaale** (dijo levantando las manos) **no digo nada más. **

- **Mejor no. No estoy de humor, William **(y con lo de William dejó claro que no era el amigo el que hablaba sino el sire).

- **¿Entonces? **(Ángel alzó de nuevo la mirada. Si Spike iba a hacer otro comentario fuera de lugar, no respondía).** ¿Vamos a empezar a entrenar al mocoso?**

- **Sí, a partir de la semana que viene, todos los fines de semana y una hora y media cada día. Al principio más con eso que va a estar castigado, va a tener mucho tiempo libre.**

- **Quizás aprenda algo de disciplina.**

- **¿Lo hiciste tú?**

- **Eyyyyy **(dijo fingiendo estar dolido por el comentario).

- **Disculpa, ha sido un día horrible.**

- **Buenooo, pues esto te va animar. Ya sabemos dónde está Cordie** (Y Ángel lo miró como un niño mira un árbol de navidad lleno de regalos. Quizás con Cordie por casa, las cosas fueran mejor).

FIN


End file.
